500 Snapshots
by Firerose1300
Summary: Previously Word of the Day. 500 images of the lives of the prince's of tennis. Current Image, Shinji is always drawn to her poweress, Sharp.
1. Explanation

Hello everyone! I am making on ongoing fanfiction that is a word of the day. Each day I will ask my friend for any word she wants and then I will make a short drabble about it and post it. The definition of the word will be there, just because.

They will all most likely be K-T.

Most WILL contain shonen-ai.

Some MIGHT contain yuri, shojo-ai, or yaoi. Or if I feel particularly random gender benders.

You have been warned. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

I do apologize in advance for any one who might go insane reading these. I also apologize for spelling/grammar. I have no current beta reader. I'm currently waiting for someone to get back to me.

I do not own anything. Please enjoy.


	2. Cheese

Word of the Day

Cheese – Noun 1 a**:** a food consisting of the coagulated, compressed, and usually ripened curd of milk separated from the whey b**:** an often cylindrical cake of this food

2**:** something resembling cheese in shape or consistency

3**:** something cheap or shabby **:** cheesy material

Akaya sat and stared at the table before him. More specifically the thing on the table before him. Blinking he gingerly poked the unidentifiable substance. He then looked up at Renji, his boyfriend, and then back to the thing on the table.

"Yanagi...what is it supposed to be?" he asked. Renji chuckled both at the boy's expression and the question. Akaya looked so cute when he was confused.

"Don't worry Akaya it's just cheese. Sadaharu and Fuji assured me it was good. They made it themselves."


	3. Irony

Word of the Day

Irony: Noun

1**:** a pretense of ignorance and of willingness to learn from another assumed in order to make the other's false conceptions conspicuous by adroit questioning —called also _Socratic irony_

2 a**:** the use of words to express something other than and especially the opposite of the literal meaning b**:** a usually humorous or sardonic literary style or form characterized by irony c**:** an ironic expression or utterance

3 a (1)**:** incongruity between the actual result of a sequence of events and the normal or expected result (2)**:** an event or result marked by such incongruity b**:** incongruity between a situation developed in a drama and the accompanying words or actions that is understood by the audience but not by the characters in the play —called also _dramatic irony tragic irony_

"Damn liar he said he'd always be here." Kisarasu Ryou sat, he was alone. His damn bother had been the one to promise that they would always be together. First leaving for Saint Rudolph and now that stupid boyfriend of him. It made Ryou sick not because his brother was dating another male but, because Atsushi had forgotten about him. He looked up to the sky hoping to find some answers but all he saw was a group of ducks flying over head. Ryou scowled in anger, his brother's boyfriend was nicknamed duck. Yanagisawa Shinya, Ryou's rival for Atsushi's attention. Ryou sighed one more, the situation no matter how he looked at it was undeniably, bitter irony.


	4. Monkey

Monkey noun

1**:** a nonhuman primate mammal with the exception usually of the lemurs and tarsiers ; _especially_ **:** any of the smaller longer-tailed catarrhine or platyrrhine primates as contrasted with the apes

2 a**:** a person resembling a monkey b**:** a ludicrous figure **:** dupe

3**:** any of various machines, implements, or vessels ; _especially_ **:** the falling weight of a pile driver

4**:** a desperate desire for or addiction to drugs —often used in the phrase _monkey on one's back_ ; _broadly_ **:** a persistent or annoying encumbrance or problem

Oshitari had to admit, to himself of course. Atobe was like a monkey He couldn't put his finger exactly on how but he did know the Echizen kid was sure good at that. If Oshitari really thought about it many people on his team were like monkeys. Gakuto moved like one and Shishido and Hiyoshi kind of looked like them. Also kabaji kind of acted like one not saying much, he might be more like a gorilla though. Oshitari sighed with a laugh Maybe they was just bananas after all.


	5. Interference

Word of The Day

Day 4 – Interference noun

1 a**:** the act or process of interfering b**:** something that interferes **:** obstruction

2**:** the mutual effect on meeting of two wave trains (as of light or sound) that constitutes alternating areas of increased and decreased amplitude (as light and dark lines or louder and softer sound)

3 a**:** the legal blocking of an opponent in football to make way for the ballcarrier b**:** the illegal hindering of an opponent in sports

4**:** partial or complete inhibition or sometimes facilitation of other genetic crossovers in the vicinity of a chromosomal locus where a preceding crossover has occurred

5 a**:** confusion of a received radio signal due to the presence of noise (as atmospherics) or signals from two or more transmitters on a single frequency b**:** something that produces such confusion

6**:** the disturbing effect of new learning on the performance of previously learned behavior with which it is inconsistent

Kamio was about to scream. He was trying to have a conversation with Shinji, which was a bad idea in the first place. But today with out the incessant chatter that was Shinji's trademark. Everyone else in the world had to stop and say something to either Kamio or Shinji. First it was that damn Momoshiro asking if we had seen An-chan. Then it was An-chan asking if we had seen Momoshiro. In the end they both met near us and struck up a conversation with us, something about dating lessons for Momoshiro. Then Kirihara came by and asked if we wanted to play a match, after we said no he decided to bug us until Jackal showed up and took him wherever. Afterwards many people just saw fit to waltz in and say something and then leave again when they got snapped at. Shinji was looking at Kamio weird now.

"If Kamio-kun wants to say something why doesn't he just say it I would listen." Shinji muttered to himself. That was the last straw for Kamio he kissed Shinji fully on the lips.

"Idiot, I love you." He said slightly breathless. The look on Shinji's face was priceless. It was so worth the interference.


	6. Flawless

Flawless - adjective

1. without a defect in physical structure or form

Fuji looked in the mirror confused. What had Echizen meant by that? Flawless,, he used that word to describe Fuji. What was flawless? And why had Echizen used it? Fuji touched his face and pulled his dripping hair, he examined his skin closely but he could not find flawless no matter how close he looked, how hard he pulled, or how long he examined. He was beginning to get a headache from thinking so hard.

There were people who seemed flawless, but what were they? Like Atobe Keigo the king of Hyotei. Wasn't he always radiant in his being? He was beautiful Fuji knew but there was something underlaying that made him flawed. He was arrogant, self-righteous, and borderline cruel even. There was no beauty in that it was an ugly glaring fault.

"You look flawless to me Fuji-senpai." Those words rang through Fuji's head and seemed to continue thought the empty locker rooms. Had Echizen said them for another purpose. To tease, to taunt, to...torture? No matter what he had meant thats what they were doing. He knew he mustn't touch what wasn't his. Why did the forbidden fruit walk and talk so tempting though? Why must Echizen be someone else's and say such things to him?

It had hit him worse earlier after practice when Fuji saw Ryoma get into Atobe's car and kiss him. Fuji wondered why flawlessness had to be so lonely. Even a genius like him would rather be imperfect with his love than flawlessly alone.


	7. Playful

Day 6 - Playful _adjective_

1 : full of play : frolicsome , sportive a playful kitten

2 : humorous , jocular

No one expected Eishirou Kite to be playful he was, after all, the "hitman". No one really expected anyone from Higa Chuu to be playful. They were a team know for their violent plays and mean tactics. Today though was different outside it was snowing, a rarity in Kyūshū, but it was wonderful. Even the strong, violent players stood still in wonder ad watched the pure flakes rain down from the sky. Then with a shout of joy Rin began to run in the slowly growing mounds and try to catch the flakes on his tongue. The others soon followed amazed by this cold weather. Shouts of joy could be heard late into the afternoon. The only one missing was Kite, he preferred to remain disciplined.

Kai eventually snuck away from the snowball fight to seek out their lonely captain. He found Kite meditating on a rock that had been cleared of snow. Kai developed an evil plan to get Kite's attention. Kai creped up behind him with a snowball and quiet as he could slipped it down Kite's shirt. Kite shivered and flipped to face his vice captain.

"Yuujirou-kun, was that entirely necessary? If you wanted my attention you could have just asked." he said voice wavering. Kai began to laugh loudly at their gentlemanly captain frantically trying to get the cold snow out of his shirt. When Kite had gotten it out Kai was still laughing ad Kite was planning his revenge. He quickly scooped up some snow and lobbed it at Kai's head hitting him squarely in the face. "If you want to play Yuujirou-kun, I'll be happy to oblige." Thus a war began and in the end though there was no clear winner, being able to play like that was a prize in itself.

I want to thank the people who have reviewed.

Barbie-chan ~Thank you and thanks for the words.

Kimoni ~ Yeah I'm not sure where the irony is anymore. I forgot. Thanks for both of your reviews. Aren't they a great pair, Kamio/Shinji.

Mellie-Ellie ~ Thank you for your honesty, truthfully the second one was the hardest to write. I don't even like it.

Rebekahalana ~ Thank you. I did feel sorry for Fuji after I wrote that, it was sad.


	8. Need

Day 7 – Need _noun_

1: necessary duty : obligation

2 a: a lack of something requisite, desirable, or useful b: a physiological or psychological requirement for the well-being of an organism

3: a condition requiring supply or relief4: lack of the means of subsistence : poverty

_'Some say love it is a hunger an endless aching __**need**__'_

Niou stopped the song again, hit the rewind button again, and again pressed start. Like clock work, for the past hour and a half he had carefully listened to and rewound that specific fourteen seconds of The Rose by Bette Midler. He laid there and wondered _'What is Yagyuu doing right now?'_ as he gazed at his ceiling. Silence greeted his thoughts, he didn't expect an answer anyway. No one was home and he played the music as loud as he wanted. Niou sighed and changed the cd, this time it was the Beatles 'All You Need is Love'. He went straight to the refrain this time instead of staring at the ceiling he covered his eyes to block out everything.

_'All you **need** is love, all you **need** is love,_ _All you **need** is love, love, love is all you **need**._ _Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love.'_ "I need Yagyuu but what can't I have him?" He asked aloud not hearing the opening of his door and the soft padding of feet on the floor. "Why, why, why?" "Maybe you should consult him before you com to our usual wrong conclusions." Niou bolted up at hearing that voice, Yagyuu's voice. "Maybe if you asked you would find out that in fact Yagyuu needed you too." Yagyuu was standing next to Niou's bed looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Then softly and swiftly Yagyuu kissed Niou calming Niou's inner fears and lighting Niou's world on fire. The soft kiss was short and in the end both boy's looked at each other and kissed softly knowing they had everything the needed right there. Thank you to all the lovely reviewers. I hope this one was to your liking. Khelc-sul Renai ~ Sorry about chapter 5 I do then to switch tenses and it goes completely over my head. Thank you for you other review I'm glad you've liked them. (Cheese is my favorite too.) 


	9. Destiny

Day 8 - Destiny _noun_

1 : something to which a person or thing is destined : fortune wants to control his own destiny

2 : a predetermined course of events often held to be an irresistible power or agency

Harukaze Kurobane was never a big believer in destiny until he met one Amane Hikaru. Never in his life had he met someone more exasperating or vexing. David, as Amane had been dubbed, always was joking and cracking puns. Furthermore he had a vain obsession with his hair. He was worse than a girl...no, he was worse than Atobe and Mizuki combined. It irked Bane to no end. The second year became his doubles partner somehow. This was the first decision of Oji's that Bane had ever questioned. Sure he was a crazy old man but his notions or whatever they were turned out to be perfect in the end. This was just incomprehensible to Bane he and David had nothing in common, Bane didn't even like him. He went along though and after awhile he couldn't remember why he had doubted Oji. Sure David still annoyed him but the second year,and his puns, had grown on him.

Bane though about things for a long while and finally came to a conclusion. Oji saw the potential between David and Bane and had acted on it. David really was like Bane he had a great heart and his sense of humor grew on you. The hair was a little annoying since Bane's fingers got greasy when he kissed David and touched his hair. It was worth it though because Bane was completely in love with David. He believed Oji putting them together was destiny.

Thank you to my lone reviewer and to anyone who is reading this.

Thank you Barbie-can who without fail provides the words that create the story.


	10. Somewhere

Day 9 – Somewhere _adverb_

1 **:** in, at, from, or to a place unknown or unspecified mentions it _somewhere_

2 **:** to a place symbolizing positive accomplishment or progress now we're getting _somewhere_

3 **:** in the vicinity of **:** approximately _somewhere_ about nine o'clock

He had been missing for three years before we realized we missed him this much. Seigaku wasn't the same without him, a sort of depression set it. We knew he was in America but after three years there wasn't a whisper of him. The young prodigy who too the tens world by a storm, disappeared into the night, never to bee seen again. Just like his father, must be a family thing. We just want to find him though make sure he's alright, safe, happy, alive. All we want is answers to the questions that are hanging over our heads. It's so sad that he isn't here.

He said he loved me, before he left. It was so strange the normally stoic boy placing all the feelings he had on the line. I loved him too and we became very intimate, I barred nothing from his eyes. Now I feel so lost, it's like being left to find your way home binded. At first there was e-mails and phone calls daily, then it slowed until finally nothing. I'll find you I know you're out there somewhere Ryoma. I'm not gonna stop not until I die because with out you I'm alone.

"Momo-senpai...wait for me" I will love, forever.

Haha. I'm very proud I got a chapter up! Sorry again everyone.


	11. Friend

Day 10 – Friend _noun_

1 a**:** one attached to another by affection or esteem b**:** acquaintance

2 a**:** one that is not hostile b**:** one that is of the same nation, party, or group

3**:** one that favors or promotes something (as a charity)

4**:** a favored companion

5_capitalized_ **:** a member of a Christian sect that stresses Inner Light, rejects sacraments and an ordained ministry, and opposes war —called also _Quaker_

My dear friend,

I hope you know why I'm writing this. I care deeply about you and wish to remain by you no matter what, because I love you. I know you cannot possibly return such feelings but, i feel them none the less. Whatever you choose be content in knowing that I am here for you. I am going to quit tennis to give you some room.

Sincerely,

Kawamura Takeshi

Kawamura slipped the note into Fuji's foot locker creeping silently away. With one last backwards glance at the changing room. As he walked home on that dreadfully dreary, rainy after noon tears, unbidden, slipped down his face mingling with the rain. Never to be seen or spoken of.


	12. Whipped

Day 11 – Whipped _verb_

1**:** to take, pull, snatch, jerk, or otherwise move very quickly and forcefully _whipped_ out his gun — Green Peyton

2 a (1)**:** to strike with a slender lithe implement (as a lash or rod) especially as a punishment (2)**:** spank b**:** to drive or urge on by or as if by using a whip c**:** to strike as a lash does rain _whipped_ the pavement

3 a**:** to bind or wrap (as a rope or fishing rod) with cord for protection and strength b**:** to wind or wrap around something4**:** to belabor with stinging words **:** abuse

5**:** to seam or hem with shallow overcasting stitches

6**:** to overcome decisively **:** defeat

7**:** to stir up **:** incite —usually used with _up_trying to _whip_ up a new emotion — Ellen Glasgow

8**:** to produce in a hurry —usually used with _up_a sketch…an artist might _whip_ up — _New York Times_

9**:** to fish (water) with rod, line, and artificial lure

10**:** to beat (as eggs or cream) into a froth with a utensil (as a whisk or fork)11**:** to gather together or hold together for united action in the manner of a party whip

WARNING: This is very suggestive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shishido wondered how he had gotten into this situation, a double date. Not just any double date though he was on a double date with Mukuhai and Oshitari. Wait, no he remembered, it's not Shishido's fault that he's a sucker for puppy eyes. Chotarou and his damn puppy eyes had the power to make Shishido do anything.

"Shishido-san please." and there they were gleaming bright full of innocence and hope combined with pouty lips that Shishido wanted to kiss, he stood no chance. It was sinfully tempting but right now there were more important things, like escaping a train wreck double date. Chotorou was going to win though whenever he drew the puppy eyes card, he did win.

"Why should we go on a date with Mukuhai and Oshitari? There's a perfectly good bottle of chocolate syrup and can of whipped cream waiting for us." Shishido pulled Chotorou close to make his intent known. Choutorou was blushing deeply. Shishido kissed his lips softly. Choutorou pushed away knowing Shishido's tricks.

"Shishido-san please. If you go I'll make sure that the whipped cream and chocolate go to good use. I promise it'll be worth every minute of it." Damn another extremely tempting offer "Don't forget you made a bet with Mukuhai-san. I'm sure you'd hate to loose." This was true they had made a bet. Shishido groaned and reluctantly agreed he knew he was going to regret that bet the moment he made it.

When Choutorou had told the story to the other couple they all had a good laugh about it, except Shishido. Oshitari threw an arm around Shishido's shoulders.

"Welcome to the whipped boyfriend's club. We have t-shirts matching and leather bondage sets."


	13. Drama

Day 12 – Drama _noun_

1 a**:** a composition in verse or prose intended to portray life or character or to tell a story usually involving conflicts and emotions through action and dialogue and typically designed for theatrical performance **:** play — compare closet drama b**:** a movie or television production with characteristics (as conflict) of a serious play ; _broadly_ **:** a play, movie, or television production with a serious tone or subject a police _drama_

2**:** dramatic art, literature, or affairs

3 a**:** a state, situation, or series of events involving interesting or intense conflict of forces b**:** dramatic state, effect, or quality the _drama_ of the courtroom proceedings

WARNING:Language!!!

He's Drunk again

"_You stupid slut. You like that don't you?"_

I don't want to face him.

"_That'll teach you not to bite the hand that feeds you."_

He makes it all about me.

"_Your fault you little bitch."_

He thinks gifts and words can make it alright after words.

"_I'm sorry", "I love you", "I didn't mean any of it"_

The flowers, my favorite lilies, chocolates imported, the finest quality. The most expensive everything and all the attention I could ever need. That lasts a while and then it starts up again, the drinking, the abuse.

Everyone thinks we're perfect. They say I complain for no good reason, they say I'm being a drama queen. I've tried to speak out but no one can hear my desperate pleas. It's so fake it makes me sick just like the smell of alcohol of your breath my dear, Yuuta. Who knew you were this faulty, surely your brother? No, you probably even deceived him am I right? We laugh off everything as always and they continue in oblivion I wish I could me dear, I want to leave.

I will leave too. I will stand up to you and say 'I'm leaving Yuuta...I'm so sorry but you have to get along without me. I will not stand for the abuse anymore.' I will be free to fly away. I will be called dramatic but no one is going to hear from me again, I'm leaving Japan and you and everything my past is made of. The lies and every mistake I made beginning with meeting you are ending now.

"That's right Mizuki, run, run away...I'm better off without you." You are shouting at my back and I don't pay attention. I will be able to lead a new life now.

Khelc-sul Renai ~you're my favorite person today, just wanted you to know. Thank you so much for all your reviews. They make my day. I will get back to your pm...eventually.


	14. Gay

Day 13 – Gay _adjective_

1 a**:** happily excited **:** merry in a _gay_ mood b**:** keenly alive and exuberant **:** having or inducing high spirits a bird's _gay_ spring song

2 a**:** bright , lively _gay_ sunny meadows b**:** brilliant in color

3**:** given to social pleasures ; _also_ **:** licentious

4 a**:** homosexual _gay_ men b**:** of, relating to, or used by homosexuals the _gay_ rights movement a _gay_ bar

"Mura-buchou I know you said that this was a learning experience, but why are we watching this? It's really boring" Kirihara pulled on Yukimura's shirt sleeve from Renji's lap. Sanada smiled from Yukimura's other side arm's wrapped tightly around the captain's waist. Renji was also smiling fingers running up and down Kirihara's sides, he knew Yukimura's coming tirade by heart.

"Akaya, this is one of the greatest musicals ever. My Fair Lady is a classic and contains some of the best written musical compositions in all of history." Akaya blinked and Yukimura continued. "It's a great story-" Yukimura was cut off by Sanada's lips capturing his in a fiery kiss. Niou, who was sitting between Yagyuu's legs laughed. It was a rainy afternoon so the Rikkai regulars had decided to watch a movie. They had coupled off and spread over the various spaces in the living room of Yukimura's apartment. Yukimura and Sanada were cuddled up on the love seat and Renji and Akaya were sitting together in the sofa that was next to it. Niou and Yagyuu were sitting below Renji and Akaya, while Marui and Jackal were laying beneath Yukimura and Sanada, Marui laying his head in Jackal's lap.

"Brat, this is Yukimura's favorite musical. Don't ask about it." Yagyuu taking after Sanada's example kissed Niou before he could bother Akaya more. It turned into a make out spree each couple kissing their significant other.

Breaking away for a second Niou looked at Akaya. "This is Yukimura's favorite song." and between kisses the only lyrics Akaya made out were.

"_I feel pretty, and witty, and gay..."_


	15. Vanity

Day 14 – Vanity _noun_

1**:** something that is vain, empty, or valueless

2**:** the quality or fact of being vain

3**:** inflated pride in oneself or one's appearance **:** conceit

4**:** a fashionable trifle or knickknack

5 a**:** compact a b**:** a small case or handbag for toilet articles used by women

6 a**:** dressing table b**:** a bathroom cabinet containing a sink and usually having a countertop

"Come on Keigo you can't still be fussing over your hair. It's been over an hour." An impatient Sanada gets a loud clatter as a response then the bathroom door opens to reveal on Keigo Atobe. Atobe has an irritated face but as soon as Sanada's eyes zero in on his hair Sanada is trying his hardest not to laugh. He covers his mouth with his hand and bites hard.

"Ore-sama sees nothing funny about this Genichirou. Why are you laughing?" Atobe was now fully out of the bathroom. He was wearing the clothes he had set out seven hours ago before he had gone into the bathroom. Sanada looked at what he was wearing and back to his hair with a chuckle. His hair had been dyed an electrifying shade of blue even Sanada felt some pity for Atobe, although he usually thought he was a brat. "It was your fault we went to that party. I didn't want to go but you said it was polite. I turn my back on my teammates, I get drunk, when I wake up my hair is blue. BLUE!!" He shakes a piece of his hair for effect. Sanada crossed his arms and sighed.

"We've been over this Keigo. I didn't tell you to drink the punch. It was your teammates the spiked it in the first place." Atobe moved closer so he could poke Sanada in the chest.

"You" poke "were the one" poke, poke, poke "who" poke "wanted to go" poke, poke, poke. Sanada scowled and grabbed Atobe's hand.

"Keigo, just get ready. It will be fine. Go." Atobe was pushed back int the bathroom closing the door Sanada leaned against it. "How in the world did I end up dealing with his vanity."


	16. Complete

Day 15 – Complete _adjective_

1 a**:** having all necessary parts, elements, or steps a _complete_ diet b**:** having all four sets of floral organs c_of a subject or predicate_ **:** including modifiers, complements, or objects

2**:** brought to an end **:** concluded a _complete_ period of time

3**:** highly proficient a _complete_ artist

4 a**:** fully carried out **:** thorough a _complete_ renovation b**:** total , absolute _complete_ silence c_of a football pass_ **:** legally caught

5_of insect metamorphosis_ **:** characterized by the occurrence of a pupal stage between the motile immature stages and the adult — compare incomplete 1b

6_of a metric space_ **:** having the property that every Cauchy sequence of elements converges to a limit in the space

Doubles partners were said to be inseparable, but was anything anyone said ever completely true? Some doubles pairs fit the standards that everyone assumed to be correct some however it was a mask that they paraded around, an illusion created by thick coming fancies. The golden pair was a good example of true doubles pair they were unconditionally loving and emotionally committed. The comedy pair* however, wore two kinds of masks. The physical kind for their act and the one created by the falseness of love they spent so much time with each other and they finally couldn't look at each other without screaming.

Tennis made many pairs but they also destroyed pairs that they had created or rejected pairs that seemingly had potential. Some were complete, some were broken. It made friends, rivals, bitter enemy's, and the best of friends. It made rivals friends and friends, rivals. Kaidoh and Momoshiro seeming rivals had very good compatibility. Inui and Yanagi were the perfect pair but something was left to be desired it died without the proper nourishment. Doubles made lovers and rivals both fought together and both died together.

Doubles could make you complete or leave you stranded.

* the comedy pair is Koharu Konjiki and Yuuji Hitōji from Shitenhoji. I dubbed them that myself.

Happy late Valentines day.


	17. Horror

Day 16 – Horror _noun_

1 a**:** painful and intense fear, dread, or dismay astonishment giving place to _horror_ on the faces of the people about me — H. G. Wells b**:** intense aversion or repugnance

2 a**:** the quality of inspiring horror **:** repulsive, horrible, or dismal quality or character contemplating the _horror_ of their lives — Liam O'Flaherty b**:** something that inspires horror

3_plural_ **:** a state of extreme depression or apprehension

Taki stared at Hiyoshi sitting on the floor, in the fettle position on the dusty floor of the Hyotei changing rooms. Really it was Atobe's fault how was anyone supposed to know that Hiyoshi was afraid of clowns. "Poor baby. I know it was scary but we have to go home eventually." Taki was now kneeling next to him stroking his hair. Hiyoshi gripped onto Taki's thigh as if it were keeping his grounded. "Hiyo honey, Atobe's sorry, he didn't know you were afraid of clowns."

"No, no it's not just fear. Their horrifyingly unnatural creatures. I'm horrified of them. Bright noses that squeak, rainbow hair, and smiles...never ending smiles."Hiyoshi started to rock himself again. Taki sighed sometimes his boyfriend was just plain weired. "You understand don't you Takkun." Taki smiled and cooed softly in Hiyoshi's ear hoping to calm the boy so that they could leave.

"Yes, Hiyo-piyo I understand." Taki sighed inwardly, it was going to be a long night.


	18. Nonchalant

Day 17 – Nonchalant _adjective_

having an air of easy unconcern or indifference

"Ore-sama wants to know what you think of this shirt Ryo-chan" Ryoma looks up with a blank stare muttering 'It looks alright' Atobe frowned and looked in the mirror. "No, it's too lavender. I want a darker shade." He wandered back into the dressing room. Ryoma kept a straight face noting fased him today, or any day for that matter Ryoma was a constant, constantly emotionless. Keigo Atobe knew this all too well but had still asked Roma on a date several times, Currently they were in a fancy boutique that Atobe visited often, far too often for Ryoma's taste. Atobe was trying to decide what shade of purple would be the best to match his new pair of shoes.

"Monkey king, how much longer are we going to be here?" Ryoma called and Atobe poked his head out and gave Ryoma a look.

"Until ore-sama finds the right color shirt, not too much longer." Ryoma knew this meant they could be here for hours. He pulled his hat down over his eyes and sat back in his chair. "Ok, how about this one?" Atobe frowned and stormed over to Ryoma when he got no response. "Echizen Ryoma ore-sama is absolutely sick of this nonchalant attitude of yours. Please give ore-sama your opinion."

"Mada mada dane monkey king. I'm not giving you my opinion because whatever you wear looks good on you." For once in his life Atobe was left speechless.


	19. Tree

Day 18 – Tree _noun_

1 a**:** a woody perennial plant having a single usually elongate main stem generally with few or no branches on its lower part b**:** a shrub or herb of arborescent form rose _trees_ a banana _tree_

2 a (1)**:** a piece of wood (as a post or pole) usually adapted to a particular use or forming part of a structure or implement (2)_archaic_ **:** the cross on which Jesus was crucified b_archaic_ **:** gallows

3**:** something in the form of or resembling a tree: as a**:** a diagram or graph that branches usually from a simple stem or vertex without forming loops or polygons a genealogical _tree_ phylogenetic _trees_ b**:** a much-branched system of channels especially in an animal body the vascular _tree_

4**:** saddletree

"Atsushi-kun, what are you doing?" Currently one Hajime Mizuji was hovering over one Atsushi Kisaharu. Atsushi looked at Mizuki over his sunglasses.

"You said there was no doubles practice today, so I'm relaxing. Is that a problem Mizuki-san?" Mizuki opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Not only was Atsushi openly defying him, he was acting like a diva. Atsushi was sprawled across a reclining beach chair in his bathing suit eating chips and relaxing like there was no tomorrow. Coming to his senses Mizuki ripped of Atsushi's sunglasses.

"Sorry for interrupting your vacation your highness. I however can to inform you that Shinaya seems to think that he is a squirrel and has climbed a tree." Atsushi blinked and sighed muttering to himself, Mizuki only caught a few words "Yuuta", "Twist spin shot", and "Not again". He was awful sure he heard "murder" too.

"Alright, where is he?" Atsushi said getting up. Mizuki lead him to the tree where he had last seen Shinaya. Atsushi picked up an acorn and began calling "Come here squirrely. Come get the nice acorn." When Shinaya had come into view Atsushi chucked the acorn at his head as hard as he could. Shinaya fell to the ground out cold, "When he wakes he'll have a headache but other than that he'll be alright." Mizuki was left in wonder watching Atsushi's retreating back. Yuuta would have to explain his doubles partners to him, they never made any sense.

Thank you to my reviewer. This one is Barbe-chan's favorite it made her laugh so hard that she was crying.


	20. Defeat

Day 19 – Defeat _transitive verb_

1_obsolete_ **:** destroy

2 a**:** nullify _defeat_ an estate b**:** frustrate 2a(1) _defeat_ a hope

3**:** to win victory over **:** beat _defeat_ the opposing team

They all looked up to him to win this match but he had lost, he had let his guard down. The bitter taste of defeat burned like acid on his tongue that only knew victory's sweetness. He had lost and the faces of his teammates were stuck in his head. Laying down he sighed they were all sitting in his living room, waiting for him to come and tell them it would be alright. He wasn't going to leave but, eventually Sanada would come to find him.

Defeat was not a word Yukimura knew well. Yes, he could give you the textbook definition but he had never truly lived it. He had always been on top of everything the best grades, tennis skills, manners. He lacked the basic knowledge of losing to know how to deal with it so, he sulked. A knock come softly on the door and the slow creaking of it opening.

"Yuki, we don't blame you." Sanada, just as Yukimura had expected. It was just the same as always, he could depend on Sanada.

"I-I lost Gen." Sanada's eyes were soft as he looked at Yukimura. Sanada opened his arms wide and motioned for Yukimura to come.

"Come here, love me." Yukimura's eyes widened and without truly controlling his body, he was in Sanada's strong arms, kissing him. Knowing he was safe and loved overrode any feeling he had before.


	21. Eccentric

Day 20 – Eccentric _adjective_

1 a**:** deviating from an established or usual pattern or style _eccentric_ products **b****:** deviating from conventional or accepted usage or conduct especially in odd or whimsical ways an _eccentric_ millionaire

2 a**:** deviating from a circular path; _especially_ **:** **elliptical** 1 an _eccentric_ orbit **b****:** located elsewhere than at the geometrical center ; _also_ **:** having the axis or support so located an _eccentric_ wheel

Jackal was very glad to be relaxing in the hot tub; his boyfriend was leaning on his shoulder, falling asleep. It had been a tiring day not only was practice rough but, somehow Jirou, Marui's fan boy, found out they were dating and proceeded to drag Jackal around town all day. ALL DAY! That was a scary fan boy, fan boys in general were scary but Jirou took the cake. Normally he was sleepy and docile but he was hyper all day.

Jirou had come to Rikkai after Saturday practice to have bonding time with Jackal. Jackal had been dragged to all the local cake and candy shops to look at things Marui might like and to begin planning their wedding. When he had finally gotten home he was tiered and had a stomach ache because of all the sugar. This had gotten him to the current situation of being in the hot tub with Marui asleep on him. He nudged his boyfriend awake.

"Oi, Bunta. We're getting you new fan boys, less eccentric ones."


	22. Search

Day 21 – Search _transitive verb_

1**:** to look into or over carefully or thoroughly in an effort to find or discover something: as **a****:** to examine in seeking something _searched_ the north field **b****:** to look through or explore by inspecting possible places of concealment or investigating suspicious circumstances **c****:** to read thoroughly **:** check ; _especially_ **:** to examine a public record or register for information about _search_ land titles **d****:** to examine for articles concealed on the person **e****:** to look at as if to discover or penetrate intention or nature

2**:** to uncover, find, or come to know by inquiry or scrutiny —usually used with _out __in transitive verb_

1**:** to look or inquire carefully _searched_ for the papers

2**:** to make painstaking investigation or examination

"Inui-senpai I don't see it are you sure it's here?" Kaidoh felt around on the floor while Inui supposedly checked the desk and shelves. It was really messy in Inui's bedroom, no wonder he had lost his glasses. They had to be somewhere though, and Kaidoh would find them.

"They have to be here somewhere Karou." Little did Kaidoh know that the glasses in question were currently being twirled between Inui's fingers, as he watched Kaidoh's ass as he squatted under the desk. "Please try your hardest. I'll do the same." Kaidoh smiled glad that Inui couldn't see it; he loved when Inui was polite like that. "Also Karou we've gone over this before call me Sadaharu please. If we're going to date it seems only proper."

"Alright… Sadaharu I'll do my best." Inui smiled. Kaidoh was subject to this perverted gaze several times a day during training and the like. "You know Sadaharu you should clean your room. If you keep losing things maybe it's a bit too messy." Inui was too fond of his ways and the view he had to care.


	23. Lost

Day 22 – Lost _adjective_

1**:** not made use of, won, or claimed

2 a**:** no longer possessed b**:** no longer known

3**:** ruined or destroyed physically or morally **:** **desperate**

4 a**:** taken away or beyond reach or attainment **:** **denied** regions _lost_ to the faith b**:** **insensible** , **hardened** _lost_ to shame

5 a**:** unable to find the way b**:** no longer visible c**:** lacking assurance or self-confidence **:** **helpless**

6**:** **rapt** , **absorbed** _lost_ in reverie

7**:** not appreciated or understood **:** **wasted** their jokes were _lost_ on me

8**:** obscured or overlooked during a process or activity _lost_ in translation

9**:** hopelessly unattainable **:** **futile** a _lost_ cause

"Hey kid are you lost?" Kamio was standing on the sidewalk, a child stood in the middle of the road "Kid it's not safe in the middle of the road, come over here it's safer." The child who had been ignoring him now looked up; his eyes were blank, lifeless.

"It's not safe anywhere you of all people should know that. And anyways I'm not lost, but you are aren't you? Where is he?" Kamio's eyes widened in shock, how did this boy, this _child_ know about that. "You need to find him or else you're going to remain los. He's lost too, out there looking for you. You ran away and now he can't find you."

"Please what do I do, where is he?" A car came speeding down the road and before his body or brain knew it, Kamio was standing in the path of the car trying to rescue the boy.

"Now you've lost him forever." A soft voice whispered in his ear as he breathed his last breath.

_"Shinji…"_


	24. Secret

Day 23 – Secret _adjective_

1 a**:** kept from knowledge or view **:** hidden b**:** marked by the habit of discretion **:** closemouthed c**:** working with hidden aims or methods **:** undercover a _secret_ agent d**:** not acknowledged **:** unavowed a _secret_ bride e**:** conducted in secret a _secret_ trial

2**:** remote from human frequentation or notice **:** secluded

3**:** revealed only to the initiated **:** esoteric

4**:** designed to elude observation or detection a _secret_ panel

5**:** containing information whose unauthorized disclosure could endanger national security — compare confidential , top

Oishi opened his locker to be greeted by his usual belongings except a smallish white envelope. It was set neatly on top of his English book like it had been there all along. Somehow it wasn't strange since it was February 13, the day before Valentines day. His name was neatly and carefully written on the front of the envelope. He blushed and opened it extracting a letter and some heart shaped confetti.

_Dear Oishi, _

_We are not lovers_

_but we are friends._

_I love you. _

_Will you be my Valentine?_

_Meet me at the front gate tomorrow morning._

_Your secret admirer_

Oishi blushed, a secret admirer it was an interesting thought, it made him happy. His first though that was it was from some girl in the tennis club, but it didn't seem like it. Whomever it was it was not likely to be whom he wanted it to. Eiji, his doubles partner, the one whom he had fallen in love with. Everything they thought, they shared, he was sure Eiji would know if he wasn't so dense. Oishi smiled in spite of himself and headed down the hall.

From around the corner Eiji smiled, phase one complete. Soon Oishi would be his.


	25. Love

Day 24 – Love _noun_

1 a (1)**:** strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties maternal _love_ for a child (2)**:** attraction based on sexual desire **:** affection and tenderness felt by lovers (3)**:** affection based on admiration, benevolence, or common interests _love_ for his old schoolmates b**:** an assurance of love give her my _love_

2**:** warm attachment, enthusiasm, or devotion _love_ of the sea

3 a**:** the object of attachment, devotion, or admiration baseball was his first _love_ b (1)**:** a beloved person **:** darling —often used as a term of endearment (2)_British_ —used as an informal term of address

4 a**:** unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another: as (1)**:** the fatherly concern of God for humankind (2)**:** brotherly concern for others b**:** a person's adoration of God

5**:** a god or personification of love

6**:** an amorous episode **:** love affair

7**:** the sexual embrace **:** copulation

8**:** a score of zero (as in tennis)

9:_capitalized_ _Christian Science_ **:** god

English

Niou sat with the book in front of him, trying to learn. A few people who had passed by had run in terror screaming but other than that it was quiet. He was sitting in the school library reading an English book. _"I-I love you" _he sighed it was harder than it seemed to learn the simple phrase. Closing the book threw it behind him in a random direction before laying his head down on the desk. "Stupid English."

"Masaharu, it is my belief that on valentines day it is not customary to throw books at your significant other." Niou flipped around to face Hiroshi Yagyuu.

_"Hiroshi, I love you" _Niou blurted out suddenly. Yagyuu smiled an kissed him.

_"I love you too, Masaharu."_

Spanish

_Me amo Yuushi,_

_Le escribí esta letra para decirle cuánto te amo. Espero que usted goce del chocolate de las tarjetas del día de San Valentín que le hice. Espero verdad que usted vuelva mis sensaciones. _

_Suyo,_

_Mukuhai_

Gakuto was glad that his Spanish class was writing love letters. He was also happy that Yuushi would be the only one to read it.

French

"Be awed by ore-sama's amazing French skills Genichirou." Atobe handed Sanada an envelope with Atobe's fancy handwriting on the opened it and upon reading the contents furrowed his brow.

"Keigo why the hell did you buy tickets to a French opera, in France?" Atobe raised a delicate eyebrow looking at Sanada's twisted face.

"Why not? You seemed to like the musical we saw. I thought it would be a good way to say _Je t'aime_ with flair. Don't you agree Genichirou? Atobe received a light blow to the back of the head as a response but he couldn't miss the small smile that played across Sanada's lips before he began to walk away. Atobe smiled brightly and ran to catch up slipping his hand in Sanada's.

Japanese

"Ryo-chan. I was talking with Yukimura. He said some interesting things. He was telling me about the romantic confessions of people on his team and on Atobe's team." Ryoma who was drinking a ponta stared emotionlessly at Fuji. "Niou-san learned how to say I love you in English for Yagyuu-san and Gakuto-san sent Oshitari-san a love letter in Spanish. I don't know what Atobe did to Sanada but he seem happy about it."

"Atobe gave him tickets to a French opera." Ryoma took another sip of his ponta. "He tried to get me to dress up as cupid and sing a message for Sanada. It was rather scary." Ryoma stared at Fuji's expectant face. "I know you want some kind of fancy confession but you don't need one. I know it's romantic but aren't I enough?" Fuji smiled and kissed Ryoma it was all he ever needed.

Confession

Kikumaru Eiji was nervous jumping from foot to foot. He was waiting for his doubles partner to arrive at school. The day before he had left a romantic anonymous letter in Oishi's locker asking him to meet Eiji this morning and if he would be his valentine. He was now standing nervously in front of the gate biting his lip and pacing.

"Good morning Eiji." Looking behind him he saw Oishi and he forgot how to speak.

"Morning good Oishi. I mean good morning Oishi." Morning good Oishi? He sounded like an idiot. Eiji mentally slapped himself. Oishi smiled at his doubles partner but wondered why he was nervous.

"Something up Eiji?" Eiji stared at his feet for a second before his expression hardened and he looked up.

"Oishi, I was the one who sent you the love letter. Will you please be my valentine?" Oishi smiled and place a hand on Eiji's cheek.

"Always." A promise was made in the form of a kiss on Saint Valentine's day with the whole world ahead of them.

Mukuhai's letter in English:

Dearest Yuushi,

I wrote you this letter to tell you how much I love you. I hope you enjoy the Valentines chocolate I made you. I truly hope that you return my feelings.

Yours,

Mukuahi

Atobe says I love you in French if you were wondering.

Anything in italics is either a letter or another language. Like Niou and Yagyuu are speaking English in the italicized parts.

I was very proud of this one it's nice and long almost 1,000 words and two pages long.

I want to thank the people who have reviewed. It makes me want to write more when I know people are reading my stories.

Khelc-sul Renai ~ As always an extreme pleasure to hear from you. Your words are very inspiring. Actually it's what prompted me to write the Oishi/Eiji conclusion. Thank you for your copious amounts of reviews.

Crazy Rabid Bunnies ~ Don't worry I'm sure he won't eat it ;).

tokyo girl 05 ~ I really hated killing him it made me sad.

Barbie-chan ~ It didn't seem that long to me. But oh well. As always thank you for the words.


	26. Endurance

Day 25 – endurance

1**:** permanence , duration the _endurance_ of the play's importance

2**:** the ability to withstand hardship or adversity ; _especially_ **:** the ability to sustain a prolonged stressful effort or activity a marathon runner's _endurance_

3**:** the act or an instance of enduring or suffering _endurance_ of many hardships

"I'm riding the rhythm" Akira Kamio muttered to himself as he stared straight ahead. He had the mantra running through his head like a broken record, keeping his spirits up as he ran. Music plugged in, he was working on stamina. He remembered Kaidoh Karou's stamina, his ability to endure throgh the entire match.

_Kamio wanted that. _

He wanted to be able to go on forever. To go on without stopping, without limits. He had met so many people with amazing stamina. Karou Kaidoh from Seigaku, Kuwahara Jackal from Rikkai, and Hyotei's Ryou Shishido to name a few.

It wasn't exactly envy, it was more competition than anything. He just wanted to make sure his tennis would be good enough, he wanted to be able to keep up with the progressing world. He figured he would try to get ahead to, to make a name for himself, he just had to keep at it with all his spirit. He was ready to endure anything for the win.


	27. Hungry

Day 26 – Hungry

1 a**:** feeling hunger b**:** characterized by or characteristic of hunger or appetite

2 a**:** eager , avid _hungry_ for affection b**:** strongly motivated (as by ambition)

3**:** not rich or fertile **:** barren

"Hungry~" Kirihara complained as he laid on his stomach in the middle of the lawn at Rikkai. His stomach growled loudly and he rolled to his side curling up in a ball to try and quiet it. He didn't want any of his sempai's to hear because they had enough to worry about, with Yukimura in the hospital there was a lot of tension. Also he was slightly afraid that Renji would try to feed him some of that cheese again.

"Kirihara" wait, that voice it was Jackal's voice. It could only mean two things. One that he was in horrible amounts of trouble and should now run for his life or... "Snack time." Kirihara began to run. His sempai's spoiled him he knew it and he loved it they gave him whatever because he seemed so cute and innocent. Marui-sempai was the worst Jackal usually indulged him too. His other Sempai's except Niou-sempai made him do homework and eat healthy with the occasional treat when he was good. Niou-sempai just used him as a target for pranks.

"Thank you Jackal-sempai!" Kirihara sat down and jovially ate a piece of chocolate cake. It was a good thing it was a big cake because Kirihara was hungry.


	28. Hot Wings

Day 27 – Hot Wings _noun_

1 The wings of a chicken made with hot sauce on them.

"Burning! I shall take over the world with hot wings baby! Great-O!" The Seigaku tennis club sweat dropped. Kawamura was strange when he was in burning mode. They were all wondering who had given him hot wings when they heard a laugh and all heads turned to see Akutsu standing there. It made complete sense now. Akutsu, Kawamura's boyfriend, had given them to him as a present to cause havoc in the club, that was just like Akutsu.

"The kid thought it would be a good gift since Takeshi likes hot things so much." Akutsu smiled causing them to shiver, smiles were not his best facial expression. The matter at hand was important though Kawamura seemed to think he could take over the world with wings... it was going to be a long day.

Atobe who was passing by to see his boyfriend, Ryoma, looked upon the scene in the tennis courts and was very confused. The tennis courts were coverd in hot sauce and chicken bones and all of the members were passed out on the ground.

"Mada mada dane Keigo." Ryoma was standing behind him drinking a Ponta. "Kawamura-sempai thought he could take over the world with hot wings." Yes, Atobe decided Seigaku was very strange.

This one is so random. I don't like it at all.

Sorry about not posting something odd was up with when I tried to log in it kept saying there was a glitch.


	29. Insubordiate

Day 28 – Insubordinate _adjective_

**:** disobedient to authority

Akazawa was pissed off, currently none of the tennis team's members were listening to him, except Kaneda, but that was different. Mizuki was apparently insulted by Akazawa's comment that he was 'just the manager.' Akazawa didn't mean it Mizuki actually meant a lot to the team, never the less he didn't have to disrupt the team like he did, Akazawa had no idea how he did it though. They were all acting like a bunch of insubordinate Neanderthals and mizuki was standing across the court with a smirk on his face, knowing he had won this time, he was just making sure Akazawa did.

Kaneda smiled at him and squessed his arm gently, reassuring him. Akazawa maneged a weak smile for for Kaneda to show him he knew and was grateful. Currently Atsushi and Shinaya were making out when they were supposed to be playing each other. Yutta was pelting tennis balls at Nomura because of the comment he had made about Yutta's brother. Mizuki now was sitting in the middle of the chaos like a queen on her throne. Akazawa knew there was one way to get them all quiet, he turned to Kaneda and placed his hands on his shoulders and soundly kissed the shorter boy.

The courts went deathly silent within seconds, they were all staring at Akawaza kissing Kaneda. Akawaza broke the kiss and looked up triuphantly, two birds with one stone for him **(1).** That would teach them to listen and stop being insubordinate. However kaneda looked as if he was about to pass out from shock.

(1) an expression meaning doing two things in one opportunity. Just in case no one got it.

Thank you to my lovely reviewers.


	30. Disobedient

Day 29 – Disobedient _adjective_

**:** refusing or neglecting to obey

Nanjirou really was starting to dislike Karupin the damn cat had bitten him again, it was the eighth time this week. The cat could be compared to his son in some ways snarky, arrogant, bratty, and disobedient. Karupin bit, scratched, and annoyed Nanjirou constantly, also it stole his magazines and put them where someone would get rid of them. The only people it listened to were Ryoma, Namako, Rinko, and Ryoma's strange snake like teammate.

When they had been in America the cat hadn't been this much trouble but there was something about Japan that made it crazy. It had run away once and was only returned by the kindness of Ryoma's sempai's. Nanjirou had no real ill will towards the cat it was just bothersome and the kid loved it. Ryoma hardly showed emotions over things that he liked or even loved but it was clear as crystal that the cat meant everything to him. Nanjirou knew that the cat and Ryoma were two of a kind and no matter how disobedient they were he could never ask for anymore than them.


	31. Ideal

Day 30 – Ideal _adjective_

1**:** existing as an archetypal idea

2 a**:** existing as a mental image or in fancy or imagination only ; _broadly_ **:** lacking practicality b**:** relating to or constituting mental images, ideas, or conceptions

3 a**:** of, relating to, or embodying an ideal _ideal_ beauty b**:** conforming exactly to an ideal, law, or standard **:** perfect an _ideal_ gas — compare real 2b(3)

4**:** of or relating to philosophical idealism

**WARNING:** This has gender bender. I was feeling really random.

Keiko = Atobe

Shyuuka = Fuji S.

Yukka = Fuji Y

Ryoka = Ryoma

Genichira = Sanada

"Kei-chan you have the ideal body. Suck perky breasts and smooth skin. I want to know all your secrets." Shyuuka looked Keiko up and down "How come your breasts are bigger than mine?" she asked leaning on Keiko's shoulder. Her little sister Yukka was extremely embarrassed by her older sister's boldness. Pursing her lips Yukka turned her face toward Ryoka before beginning to speak, face completely red.

"One-chan do you have to be so brash, it's embarrassing. I know we're all girls but do you see Ryoka of Genichira asking those kinds of questions? " Yukka pulled on the edge of her sister's blouse trying to get her off Keiko, who was staring at the scene in amusement. Shyuuka smiled pleasantly before ruffling her little sister's neat braids.

"Chira-chan and Ryo-chan don't ask because they're tomboys. Don't worry it's perfectly normal you'll understand when you're older. Right Kei-chan?" Shyuuka was smiling wider and so were Keiko, Ryoka, and Genchira and they were circling Yuuka.

"Yuuta, Yuuta. Wake up." Yuuta found himself falling on the floor sweaty and breathing hard. "Jeeze Yuuta were you having a nightmare? You were kicking and screaming. I had to push you of the bed to wake you up." Yuuta pulled himself off the floor and into bed again.

"Aniki, Atobe-san, Sanada-san, Echizen, and I were all girls. Aniki was being embarrassing and kept talking about Atobe's ideal body. It was scary"


	32. Guess

Day 31 – Guess _transitive verb_

1 **:** to form an opinion of from little or no evidence

2 **:** believe , suppose I _guess_ you're right

3 **:** to arrive at a correct conclusion about by conjecture, chance, or intuition _guess_ the answer

Yukimura never had to tell Sanada how he felt, because Sanada always knew. Sanada's manners however, had him ask how he was none the less and Yukimura always responded the same way. It struck Sanada's heartstrings in an entirely unpleasant way.

In the hospital before Yukimura's surgery and before the nationals. "Seiichi, how are you feeling?" Yukimura looked up weakly into Sanada's worried face. No one else saw it but Yukimura could read Sanada just as well as Sanada could read Yukimura. Yukimura was tiered but he managed a small smile to ease some of the creases on Sanada's forehead.

"Guess" Yukimura's voice came out weak and scratchy like he had a cold but, it was much worse than a cold. It was terrifying that no one could predict the outcome, for all of Yanagi's numbers, and even Niou's tricks could not cheat death.

_Worry_

In Yukimura's room after a humiliating defeat in a big match. Holding Yukimura tightly because even though he was better there was still some fatigue in his limbs. "Seiichi, how are feeling?" For a while there was no answer just the continuous soft sobbing and sniffles and Sanada's soothing noises.

"Guess." Yukimura's voice this time was thick with tears and screams that could not reach his mouth out of pride and self control. The sound was still muffled by Sanada's chest and Sanada just held him tighter in reassurance.

_Disappointment._

When everyone had found out about Yukimura's relapse they were scared but Sanada was devastated. Sitting in the hospital staring at his one true love dying again was painful and to himself he knew Yukimura's body couldn't take it this time so he was preparing himself and the team for the worst. He still asked anyway "Seiichi, how are you feeling?" Yukimura had a respirator keeping him alive longer extending his life maybe just a few days or weeks. He was pale and frigid and Sanada just held tighter to his hand trying to pass some of his own warmth.

"Guess" Yukimura traced in his palm since he could not talk anymore. Sanada smoothed back Yukimura's hair and prepared himself for a long vigil he would stay here until the light faded from Yukimura's eyes vigilant and waiting.

_Fear._

Standing at the grave just days after he sat in that hospital chair holding to Yukimura's hands trying to keep the boy with him longer. He knew it seemed silly to be talking to a grave but habit and longing had him asking "Seiichi, how are you feeling?" Sanada's voice was gruff, the funneral had been hard to bear trying to be strong and not break down. He turned away knowing he would never get an answer from someone who was dead.


	33. HalfBaked

Day 32 – Half-Baked _adjective_

1 a**:** poorly developed or carried out a _half–baked_ idea _half–baked_ research b**:** lacking adequate planning or forethought a _half–baked_ scheme for getting rich c**:** lacking in judgment, intelligence, or common sense

2**:** imperfectly baked **:** underdone

Marui had been having a nice morning, it was still nice but he was a little on edge. I was a beautiful Saturday morning so there was no school and Yukimura said that there would be no tennis so he was free to sleep in and relax today. Jackal had called him and they decided to go on a date later to see a movie and get dinner. So, feeling good, Marui foolishly agreed to watch Akaya for a short amount of time around eleven o'clock that morning. The kid didn't really need a baby sitter just Yukimura wanted him to have some company while his family was way. Everyone else had been busy or Yukimura didn't trust them enough to watch Akaya without some massacre or hospital visit happening, Niou pointed out the fire was small and it was only first degree burns, Yukimura was less than amused by this. Therefore Marui was saddled with the task.

When he got to Akaya's house he let himself in the front door and hen settled himself on the sofa in the living room reading his manga. Knowing Akaya was still asleep he let himself drift off on the sofa. A few hours later he awoke to a familiar smell coming from somewhere else in the house. He sat up straight and sniffed, it was cake, so that meant it was coming from the kitchen.

"Marui-sempai the cake is ready, I hope you're awake." Akaya called as he stepped into the living room with two pieces of cake on plates in his hand in the other hand he had two forks. He gave one plate and one fork to Marui and watched him dig in only to watch as he made a strange fave and spat the cake out.

"Are you trying to kill me Akaya, the cake isn't cooked all the way!" Akaya looked at Marui funny as he tried to clean his tongue off, raw cake batter means raw eggs that could mean illness. Marui gave Akaya a murderous glare that asked for an explanation.

"Sanada-fukubuchou told me about it though he called it half-baked something. I thought you might like it so I made it for you." Marui slapped his forehead. Leave it to Akaya to infer something like that out of a saying.

"It's a saying Akaya, a half-baked idea. Something you haven't thought throught just like this, this" he said pointing to the cakes "Is a half baked idea." Akaya stared dumbfounded at Marui, he was telling Buchou that Fukubuchou tried to kill him and Marui-sempai.


	34. Follow

Day 33 – Follow _transitive verb_

1**:** to go, proceed, or come after _followed_ the guide

2 a**:** to engage in as a calling or way of life **:** pursue wheat-growing is generally _followed_ here b**:** to walk or proceed along _follow_ a path

3 a**:** to be or act in accordance with _follow_ directions b**:** to accept as authority **:** obey _followed_ his conscience

4 a**:** to pursue in an effort to overtake b**:** to seek to attain _follow_ knowledge

5**:** to come into existence or take place as a result or consequence of disaster _followed_ the blunder

6 a**:** to come or take place after in time, sequence, or order b**:** to cause to be followed _followed_ dinner with a liqueur

7**:** to copy after **:** imitate

8 a**:** to watch steadily _followed_ the flight of the ball b**:** to keep the mind on _follow_ a speech c**:** to attend closely to **:** keep abreast of _followed_ his career with interest d**:** to understand the sense or logic of (as a line of thought)

I think he thought he was inconspicuous but it was completely obvious that he was there. No matter what he did Kentarou was tall, loud, hyper, and stuck out like a sore thumb even when he was trying to hide. He was the tallest freshman and close to tallest tennis player, even if he was the youngest. He was also extremely loud and hyper especially when he was excited and today he seemed antsy while he was following them as if he were waiting for someone. When he was trying to follow people these traits went against him. I thought we might be able to lose him but David wasn't that hard to find in a crowd.

"Kentarou" I sighed "We know you're there so you might as well come out." Kentarou hung his head and emerged from behind a tree. He gave us the sades eyes and a pathetic puppy dog pout. My expression immediately softened he was going to make up some pathetically cute excuse.

Bane-san I just wanted to know how to go on a proper fate. How to act and all, what to talk about." Kentarou began to explain. "You and David seemed to be the best people to learn from." David was smiling softly and for some reason so was I. Kentarou was so cute when he was determined. "I wanted to ask Ryoma-kun out on a date." The moment was suddenly not cute because we had gone over this with Kentarou before apparently it hadn't gotten through.

"Kentarou, you know Ryoma is dating Atobe right? Why don't you just go back behind the tree and follow us some more." Kentarou saluted and went behind the tree again. Someone would have to give him 'The Talk' again.


	35. Proposal

Day 34 – Proposal _noun_

1**:** an act of putting forward or stating something for consideration

2 a**:** something **proposed** **:** **suggestion** b**:** **offer** ; _specifically_ **:** an offer of marriage

"Eh, Mamushi you're the only one out here." Momoshiro wandered out of the sushi restaurant to the porch where he could drink some sake in peace. He was standing above Kaidoh who had been out there for a while enjoying the night himself with his own sake. Momo carried two bottles of sake and two cups. Kaidoh looks up and him and shrugs with a small hiss. Momo sighs, Kaidoh will be Kaidoh, Momo sits down. "Come on Kaidoh if we're going to be drinking together I propose a truce. We know how to get along like gentleman right?" Kaidoh nods and grabs the bottle that Momo hands him taking a drink. "You're quiet tonight Kaidoh." Kaidoh nods and again drinks Momo wonders if he'd ever seen Kaidoh like this. "You must be a quiet drunk. Ryoma said I was a loud drunk." Kaidoh glared.

"You're always too loud, the only surprise would be if you were a quiet drunk, or if Tezuka-buchou was a loud drunk." Kaidoh looked over at the other boy and thought his drunken haze somehow Momo seemed sexy. Somewhere in the not so back of his mind Kaidoh was thinking about kissing him and it was much to both of their surprise when the found their lips connected. They were kissing and it was nice Momo was kissing Kaidoh eagerly and Kaidoh had his hands twisted in Momo's hair bringing them closer. Momo's hands snaked out and pulled Kaidoh onto his lap.

"I guess that my proposal appeased you." Momo teased Kaidoh between kisses. Kaidoh just hissed and pushed Momo back on the porch. Momo smirked against Kaidoh's lips and was glad, for once, that he wasn't drunk.


	36. Birthday

Day 35 – Birthday _noun _

1 a**:** the day of a person's **birth** **b****:** a day of origin

2**:** an anniversary of a **birth** her 21st _birthday_

"HAPPY UN-BIRTHDAY" Jirou shouted at the top of his lungs. People gave him funny looks as he passed them wishing anyone and everyone a happy un-birthday, loudly. It was a strangely good day for Jirou he was wide awake and ready to go to practice. When he had woken up he had been happy and wanted to shout it to the world. He skipped all the way to school scaring Hiyoshi and Taki who were making out in the tennis club room. Jirou laughed as Taki hid his face in his hands and Hiyoshi refused to look him in the eye. "Happy un-birthday Taki, Hiyoshi" After changing he went to the courts and loudly wished everyone there a happy un-birthday. Most people stared at him as if he had grown three heads except the regulars most of them just smiled or shook their heads. Otori actually came up to him to say something.

"Actually Jirou-smpai it's Kabaji's birthday today." Jirou's eyes went wide in surprise and they became sparkly with mischief.

"Really! It's Kaba-chan's birthday! I have to go whish him a happy birthday." Jirou sped off before anyone could say anything. Jirou searched everywhere before finally spotting him near Jirou's usual morning nap bench. Jiru kissed him lightly on the lips and then smiled and said "Happy Birthday Kabaji." They both smiled happy.


	37. Redeem

Day 36 – Redeem _transitive verb_

1 a**:** to buy back **:** repurchase b**:** to get or win back

2**:** to free from what distresses or harms: as a**:** to free from captivity by payment of ransom b**:** to extricate from or help to overcome something detrimental c**:** to release from blame or debt **:** clear d**:** to free from the consequences of sin

3**:** to change for the better **:** reform

4**:** repair , restore

5 a**:** to free from a lien by payment of an amount secured thereby b (1)**:** to remove the obligation of by payment the United States Treasury _redeems_ savings bonds on demand (2)**:** to exchange for something of value _redeem_ trading stamps c**:** to make good **:** fulfill

6 a**:** to atone for **:** expiate _redeem_ an error b (1)**:** to offset the bad effect of (2)**:** to make worthwhile **:** retrieve

"We can redeem ourselves Hiroshi, our loss wasn't the end of the world." Yagyuu didn't look up but Niou knew he was listening even behind the completely blank stare. "I know we, as a pair, won but Rikkai did and it's alright. Yukimura's surgery went well ans even Sanada has become less stressed." Yagyuu nodded without showing any other notion of hearing or comprehending. His eyes and face remained blank and he uttered no sounds. "Come on Hiroshi talk to me." Yagyuu finally looked at him and laid his head in Niou's lap.

"Just let me stay here for a little bit." Niou nodded and ran his fingers through Yagyuu's hair. "When we face them again we will beat them right Haru?" Yagyuu turned his head to the side so he was almost face down in Niou's lap.

"Yes, yes we will." Niou knew it didn't have to be put in words but they would win because it was Rikkai's law. "We will always redeem a loss with a wind thrice as spended. Also next time we will have Yukimura with us no one will be able to touch us. We will all work hard and make sure to preform to the best of our abilities." Yagyuu nodded and sat up to kiss Niou. Niou smiled and took the glasses off his face before removing the wig from his hair and then from Yagyuu's. "Haru it'll be alright" then they kissed.

Khelc-sul Renai ~ Again thank you for your many reviews. I'm glad that I wrote your favorite pair too.

Rebekahalana ~ Yes, guess made me very sad. I'm glad that you liked proposal though.

tokyo girl 05 ~ I know rival pair is so hot, it it not?

KiriharaAkaya ~ Thank you, yes I do write these day-by-day. It's not that hard my problem is finding the time to type them. I write them in a note book during school and them type and post them when I get the chance. I have a notebook that is fat with fanfiction that I've ever typed.


	38. Dawn

Day 37 – Dawn _intransitive verb_

1 **:** to begin to grow light as the sun rises

2 **:** to begin to appear or develop

3 **:** to begin to be perceived or understood the truth finally _dawned_ on us

"Don't leave, run away with me. You know they'll never approve if we just leave we'll never have to hear them again, never have to see them. We could be together forever, we could be happy." He dragged me back down next to him when I should have been dressed and gone by now but I wasn't I was naked under the sheets with him and I did not want to leave. Even thought I a, not going anywhere I am still protesting.

"I have to go. They expect me home tonight." I push him lightly and I know he won't budge but I figure it's worth a try, it does manage to get his attention. "They're getting suspicious Fuji, especially Ryoma he is trusting me less and less these days?" I look at him in the moonlight and then think of my family at home. My wonderful husband and kids, they all seem to understand something is wrong. Yet here I am as if it was afternoon tea. Fuji pouts and tries another approach pouring more lies between Ryoma and I, and no matter how much I want to scream for him to stop or cover my ears and not listen I do because it makes me feel better about what we are doing.

"I saw him with Atobe the other day Sakuno. They looked a little bit more than just plain friends." Fuji was throwing an awful edge on it one that constantly ate at me, the only reason I married Ryoma was because I was pregnant, not that I didn't like him I liked him but I loved Fuji. "Come on Sakuno just say the word and we can disappear." He seemed eager to leave behind everything we had here friends, family, comfort. I wanted to go but something kept me from saying yes immediately and them he kissed me making my thoughts stop. I don't know what happened but I apparently said yes, I would go because we were on a train with only a small suitcase and a little bit of money. As I looked out the window dawn was coming, soon they would know we would not becoming back.

It's extremely strange for me to write heterosexual pairings, it was slightly refreshing. Barbie-chan actually gave me a different word but I couldn't think of anything so I just picked a random word. I was listening to my Ipod and 'Before the Dawn' by Evanescence came on and it seemed so perfect and that's what inspired this song. Ha! I'm finally caught up I have all the drabbles up till today's posted. Dawn is actually today's word. Yay me!


	39. Solitude

Day 38 – Solitude _noun_

1 **:** the quality or state of being alone or remote from society **:** seclusion

2 **:** a lonely place (as a desert)

Do you remember me, I've loved you for so long. Where'd you go I'm still here and you've gone away. We had something and then you betrayed me for him, do you love him still even considering. Stupid gentleman needed a brush up on the lesson about 'if it's not yours hands off.' You were mine and were happy, really happy, what happened to us. Stupid whore he didn't love you like I do, he wasn't faithful either. I saw him at a love motel with Niou, his old doubles partner. Where is he now? He's left you for a better deal hasn't he? I know, Atobe told me, It was Niou wasn't it. I don't care what you want you came crawling back, I never listened.

Being lonely is never so bad once you get used to it, I had too. I felt abandoned by everyone and they felt abandoned by me. I never cared much though, I just shut my self out and after a while it worked no one paid attention to me or me to them. Solitude and silence were my only friends and I couldn't get away if I wanted to, not that I do. When I see you I smile and laugh, not even a whore like Yagyuu wants to be with you. Yuushi I trusted you with my heart and you shattered it into tiny pieces so small they were like dust and blew away with the wind.

You know the funny thing about dust in the wind though. It sometimes gets caught in clothes or in someone's eye. Someone caught my heart and pulled me out of the silence and I'm so much happier for having him with my. I love my Hiyoshi and you can just wallow in what you missed. The solitude calls you now but don't worry someone may be able to catch you yet, like Hiyoshi did me.


	40. Single Ladies

Day 39 – Single Ladies _noun?_

1 A woman who has no spouse or beau.

"What the..?" A groggy Atobe stared at the paper taped to his forehead. "What the hell is this?" He ripped it off and after rubbing his eyes, he looked at what it said. 'Need to find the perfect ring for that special lady. Come to Jerry's Jewelers. We promise you'll be satisfied or you'll get a complimentary 10 kt bracelet.' Atobe crumpled the paper and threw it away from the bed, this explained why Ryoma wasn't in bed. The little brat had tapped the paper to Atobe's forehead and then scampered to eat breakfast or play tennis. Since it was Saturday and after twelve o'clock he was probably playing tennis or eating lunch with Kabaji. It seemed wherever he was it either had to do with food or tennis, leave it up to Ryoma to find something that you could do both at the same time. That was beside the point however. Atobe was getting sick of these notes and things that kept suggesting they get married. Sanada dancing the single ladies dance by Beyonce was scary, who knew that gruff man could move like that.

"God, you take forever to wake up. No wonder Mukuhai-san calls you a diva." That voice was the last thing Atobe wanted to hear right now. "Aw. You didn't like my love note Kei." The crumpled paper hit him in the back of the head. Patience running low Atobe, who had wanted to wait for this moment but couldn't stand it any longer, turned around and pulled out a box that was going to make Ryoma eat his words. It was a small black velvet box and he knew Ryoma would love them, two matching silver bands with their names carved in delicate characters on one side and English on the other. "Keigo, you...you got us rings. I though you didn't want to get married." Atobe's eyes softened as tears came from Ryoma's. Atobe got on one knee in front of Ryoma.

"Echizen Ryoma, will you marry me?" Ryoma nodded, the boy who always had a snarky comeback or some kind of smart reply was speechless and all he could do was nod and kiss Atobe. Atobe smiled as he carried Ryoma o lay in bed with him for an afternoon nap. Their hands, now with rings on them, were twined together resting on Ryoma's chest over his heart.


	41. Simple

Day 40 – simple _adjective_

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

1**:** free from guile**:** innocent

2 a**:** free from vanity **:** modest b**:** free from ostentation or display a _simple_ outfit

3**:** of humble origin or modest position a _simple_ farmer

4 a**:** lacking in knowledge or expertise a _simple_ amateur of the arts b (1)**:** stupid (2)**:** mentally retarded c**:** not socially or culturally sophisticated **:** naive ; _also_ **:** credulous

5 a**:** sheer , unmixed _simple_ honesty b**:** free of secondary complications a _simple_ vitamin deficiency c (1)**:** having only one main clause and no subordinate clauses a _simple_ sentence (2)_of a subject or predicate_ **:** having no modifiers, complements, or objects d**:** constituting a basic element **:** fundamental e**:** not made up of many like units a _simple_ eye

6**:** free from elaboration or figuration _simple_ harmony

7 a (1)**:** not subdivided into branches or leaflets a _simple_ stem a _simple_ leaf (2)**:** consisting of a single carpel (3)**:** developing from a single ovary a _simple_ fruit b**:** controlled by a single gene _simple_ inherited characters

8**:** not limited or restricted **:** unconditional a _simple_ obligation

9**:** readily understood or performed _simple_ directions the adjustment was _simple_ to make10_of a statistical hypothesis_ **:** specifying exact values for one or more statistical parameters — compare composite 3

Dear God,

Why did you make life so hard? I'm in love with a guy, he's really cute, but you know that already. Not only is he a guy but he's in love with someone else, just so happens it's another guy, but you knew that too. You know everything don't you? You know why I'm writing this letter and why I'm in love with him. Even though you already know this my counselor said it would be helpful to write it down.

His name is Akira Kamio he has the most beautiful red hair and sparkling blue eyes. The way his hair hangs over his eye is extremely sexy, and distracting when we play together I can't help staring at him, all of him his hair and certain parts nowhere near his hair. It's really simple being in love I think but it's hard if people don't accept it. Like gays or bisexuals it's strange and they think it's wrong or bad. I don't think it is. I love whom I love it is a simple and uncontroversial fact. I love Akira simple as that and I think you made me that way God, so it must be right because no one makes something that's not beautiful and doesn't destroy it.

Anyway, God thanks for listening. It felt nice to get that of my chest. I know you made me fro some reason and I plan to figure out why.

Yours,

Ibu Shinji

Shinji smirked two good things about writing a letter to God, he didn't have to pay for postage, and he could burn it so no one would ever know. As he watched the smoke rise higher he wept, he would always carry this secret. Why, Why could life never be simple.


	42. Apple

Day 41 – Apple _noun_

1**:** the fleshy usually rounded red, yellow, or green edible pome fruit of a usually cultivated tree (genus _Malus_) of the rose family ; _also_ **:** an apple tree — compare crab apple

2**:** a fruit (as a star apple) or other vegetative growth (as an oak apple) suggestive of an apple

— apple of one's eye

**:** one that is highly cherished his daughter is the _apple of his eye_

Sanada looked Yukimura up and down, the other boy was much too thin and seemed especially so lately. Yukimura was better after his illness but something still worried Sanada, Yukimura wasn't eating anything. It had been the past few days that Sanada had noticed that all Yukimura did during lunch was read or write but never ate he had a lunch sitting in front of him but he only pushed it around or picked at it maybe managing a bite or two. Yanagi calculated different possibilities as to why Yukimura could possibly have been acting this way but none of them seemed right to Sanada, even Yanagi didn't even believe himself anymore. It was unnerving seeing their best friend, their captain, their rock go through this by himself without trying to rely on them at all. Yanagi had purposely left open a copy of John Donne's meditation seventeen **(1)** for Yukimura to see, Yukimura ignored it. It had begun to show though, Yukimura's face was thinning and he was too slim, almost scarily so. Sanada decided it was time for an intervention.

"Why are you doing this Genchirou. Renji, I know you're here somewhere taking notes, recording. It's not fair I haven't done anything wrong, let me go!" Yukimura was tied to a chair in the locker room, his face was red from yelling and his hair was askew he looke a mess and was about ready to cry it seemed. All Sanada had done was sit across form him as and stare as his best friend lost his mind slowly. "Let me go please Genchioru. At least say something."

"We are... worried about you Seiichi, you don't eat you're so thin. Everyone notices you have no energy and can't seem to stay awake during practice." Sanada tentatively placed and hand on Yukimura's cheek. "You just got out of the hospital not too long ago. You could relapse if you continue on like this." Yukimura just shook his head and looked at Sanada.

"If you feed me, with your mouth. I'll eat." Sanada was more than willing to comply Yukimura was going to wait, Sanada didn't care if he had to crawl to the moon to do it. He picked up the apple he had brought with him and took a bite placing his lips against Yukimra's petal soft ones. Slipping the apple piece between those lips was easy but his tongue stayed there entranced by the sweet, sultry taste that was purely Yukimura. "More." Yukimura murrmered and Sanada didn't know if he meant apple or kisses but Sanada gave him both. Moving to undo Yukimura's bondages, slipping to the floor harmlessly. Yukimura wrapped his arms around Sanada's neck not allowing the other boy to move, and kissing him back deeply. After that Yukimura ate with renewed vigor with an occasional treat from Sanada's mouth. Mostly they shared juicy, sweet, apples.

"Nobody will ever know about this." Yanagi put the developed photo of Sanada and Yukimura sharing their first apple on the clothesline. "It does make good blackmail though."

**1 -** "No man is an island, entire of itself; every man is a piece of the continent, a part of the main." refers to how Yukimura is keeping his problems inside and trying to isolate himself. Yanagi left it out to say 'Hey, you're not alone. We're here.'


	43. Time

Day 42 – Time _noun_

1 a**:** the measured or measurable period during which an action, process, or condition exists or continues **:** duration b**:** a nonspatial continuum that is measured in terms of events which succeed one another from past through present to future c**:** leisure _time_ for reading

2**:** the point or period when something occurs **:** occasion

3 a**:** an appointed, fixed, or customary moment or hour for something to happen, begin, or end arrived ahead of _time_ b**:** an opportune or suitable moment decided it was _time_ to retire —often used in the phrase _about time_about _time_ for a change

4 a**:** a historical period **:** age b**:** a division of geologic chronology c**:** conditions at present or at some specified period —usually used in plural _times_ are hardmove with the _times_ d**:** the present time issues of the _time_

5 a**:** lifetime b**:** a period of apprenticeship c**:** a term of military service d**:** a prison sentence

6**:** season very hot for this _time_ of year

7 a**:** rate of speed **:** tempo b**:** the grouping of the beats of music **:** rhythm

8 a**:** a moment, hour, day, or year as indicated by a clock or calendar what _time_ is it b**:** any of various systems (as sidereal or solar) of reckoning time

9 a**:** one of a series of recurring instances or repeated actions you've been told many _times_ b_plural_ (1)**:** added or accumulated quantities or instances five _times_ greater (2)**:** equal fractional parts of which an indicated number equal a comparatively greater quantity seven _times_ smaller three _times_ closer c**:** turn three _times_ at bat

10**:** finite as contrasted with infinite duration

11**:** a person's experience during a specified period or on a particular occasion a good _time_ a hard _time_

12 a**:** the hours or days required to be occupied by one's work make up _time_ on company _time_ b**:** an hourly pay rate straight _time_ c**:** wages paid at discharge or resignation pick up your _time_ and get out

13 a**:** the playing time of a game b**:** time-out 1

14**:** a period during which something is used or available for use computer _time_

"Tezuka you're running out of time. You're going away to college soon and He'll be leaving for America next week." Fuji's normally closed eyes were open and full of compassion for Tezuka. Tezuka knew that Fuji was right and he should tell Ryoma his true feelings face to face rather than over the phone or in an e-mail, but it was hard. Tezuka had unconsciously fallen in love with the bratty prodigy and he never waned to let him go. It was the same everyday though while they walked home Fuji would always bother him about telling Ryoma but Tezuka kept his silence. Fuji sighed and bid Tezuka a good night as he entered his house. Tezuka stopped paying attention to where he was going and just thought. He arrived at the Echizen household and after staring at it for a while shook his head a walked away.

"Tezuka he's leaving tomorrow if you do not tell him by them I'm telling him for you." Tezuka knew Fuji was serious this time. Fuji was pissed of at the fact that his captain, who did everything, could not say three little words. 'I love you' it was so hard for the stoic man and he hated that. Tezuka wandered again to the echizen household but this time he entered the front gate and made his way to Ryoma's window throwing a rock at it. A bleary eyed Ryoma answered and gasped when he saw Tezuka standing there.

"Ryoma, I just wanted to say before you go. I love you, i never want to be parted form you but we both have places to go and I will not hold you down." Ryoma smiled and leaned on his windowsill

"Took you long enough Kunimitsu." He was smiling at Tezuka as if he had known all along and Tezuka suspected he had. They both smiled knowing their feelings were reciprocated and Ryoma blowing a small kiss to Tezuka and promising to see him early tomorrow, to spend time alone. They knew no matter how far or long nothing would separate them.


	44. Old

Day 43 – Old _adjective_

1 a**:** dating from the remote past **:** ancient _old_ traditions b**:** persisting from an earlier time an _old_ ailment they brought up the same _old_ argument c**:** of long standing an _old_ friend

2 a**:** distinguished from an object of the same kind by being of an earlier date many still used the _old_ name _b capitalized_ **:** belonging to an early period in the development of a language or literature _Old_ Persian

3**:** having existed for a specified period of time a child three years _old_

4**:** of, relating to, or originating in a past era _old_ chronicles record the event

5 a**:** advanced in years or age an _old_ person b**:** showing the characteristics of age looked _old_ at 20

6**:** experienced an _old_ trooper speaking of the last war

7**:** former his _old_ students

8 a**:** showing the effects of time or use **:** worn , aged _old_ shoes b**:** no longer in use **:** discarded _old_ rags c**:** of a grayish or dusty color _old_ mauve d**:** tiresome gets _old_ fast

9 a**:** long familiar same _old_ story good _old_ Joe b—used as an intensive a high _old_ time c—used to express an attitude of affection or amusement a big _old_ dogflex the _old_ bicepsany _old_ time

They faced each other for the last time probably it was a match and they would never play again. Who could survive the longest was the goal and the prize was the bittersweet knowledge that you had won the final battle. Two rivals stared each other down eye to eye and ready to fight but tiered at the same time they wanted to not win this one so it would end better for them. Tis was a battle no one wanted to win and no one ever would, death. The now old men were preparing for the race to the death waiting to see who wold fall first.

"Come on Mamushi, I know you can't win this. W are both old men now, out youthful stamina has gone away we have lost many dear friends. I seems like it's just the two of us now." Momoshiro put a hand on Kaidoh's knowing the other man could not speak anymore and that he was doing the verbal fighting with himself. Kaidoh squeezed back in reassurance reaching a hand up to push some of Momoshiro's hair out of his eyes. They were communicating on another level right now since Kaidoh could no longer speak and Momoshiro could no longer walk. They were for each other what they had but the other lacked. Momoshiro smiled at Kaidoh.

"Losing everyone was hard ne Karou. Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura, Old rival teams. Poor Echizen will probably the last one left but you know he'll like that in a way except with Atobe gone he's been much sadder. He still has Kabaji though, with Atobe gone I guess Echizen is the next best thing. We still have each other too Karou, not for much longer though we're not getting any younger and times have become hard for us to survive. It based on luck and fate now I guess, good thing for me, ne. Listen to me talk I sound like Shinji and Sengoku. Remember the good days?" Kaidoh nodded and stood up, it was late and time for them to sleep. Kaidoh helped Momoshiro into their bed first before getting in and finally falling asleep.

The nurse on duty in the senior home looked at their vitals in the morning. Kaidoh had died just seconds after Momoshiro did, their battle was finally over and it seemed that they had both won. They could now be reunited with each other and with their old friends in a better place.


	45. Chips

Day 44 – Chips _noun_

1 a**:** a small usually thin and flat piece (as of wood or stone) cut, struck, or flaked off b**:** a small piece of food: as (1)**:** a small thin slice of food ; _especially_ **:** potato chip (2)**:** french fry (3)**:** a small cone-shaped bit of food often used for baking chocolate _chips_

2**:** something small, worthless, or trivial

3 a**:** one of the counters used as a token for money in poker and other games _b plural_ **:** money —used especially in the phrase _in the chips_ c**:** something valuable that can be used for advantage in negotiation or trade a bargaining _chip_

4**:** a piece of dried dung —usually used in combination cow _chip_

5**:** a flaw left after a chip has been broken off

6 a**:** integrated circuit b**:** a small wafer of semiconductor material that forms the base for an integrated circuit

7**:** chip shot 1

"Where did you get that bag of chips?" Jackal looked exhausted as he pointed at the bag of chips in Marui's hand. Marui stared at Jackal for a minute before looking at the bag of chips and throwing some in his mouth. He had asked Jackal to get him a certain flavor of chips and Jackal being a nice boyfriend went to find them. It took him three hours, how was he supposed to know barbecue shrimp was such a popular taste. Now Marui was acting as if it was nothing, it was definitely something Jackal went to great pains for this boy that he loved, and Marui never seemed thankful. Marui continued to eat his chips without a care.

"Jackal-kun is here finally Sugoi!" No, that voice, a voice that Jackal feared above anything in the world. The voice of Marui's number on fan boy, Akutagawa Jirou. He was Hyotei's sleepy player but whenever it came to exciting things and Marui he was way to hyper. Not too long ago when he had found out Marui and Jackal were dating he proceeded to drag Jackal around town for hours getting to know Rikkai's Iron Wall. This time it appeared that Jirou wanted to spend time with His idol and his idol's boyfriend. "I hope you don't mind I bought Marui-kun his favorite chips and cakes." No wonder Jackal couldn't find any barbecue shrimp chips nearby Jirou must have bought out half the stores in Japan, judging from the huge pile in the middle of Jackal and Marui's living room.

"Jirou bought them. He really knows what I like." Jackal sighed it would be a long day if Jirou didn't leave. He didn't, Jirou spent the entire afternoon in the apartment talking animately at Jackal and Marui and finally at six o'clock he left with a wink in Marui's direction. Jackal sighed and leaned back on the couch. Marui nudged him into a sitting position and began to give him a massage, it felt great. Then without words he lead Jackal onto the balcony of their apartment to see a romantic candlelight dinner prepared for them.

"All this for a bag of chips?" Marui shook his head and kissed Jackal. Wondering what was up Jackal stared at Marui for an answer.

"Yanagi told me you might have been feeling unappreciated lately and I didn't want it to be that way so I planned a romantic dinner and a movie." Jackal smiled, he had a romantic for a boyfriend.


	46. Prolific

Day 45 – Prolific _adjective_

1**:** producing young or fruit especially freely **:** fruitful

2_archaic_ **:** causing abundant growth, generation, or reproduction

3**:** marked by abundant inventiveness or productivity a _prolific_ composer

"A relationship between a man and woman would be more prolific. But still my heart it yearns for the touch of a man. Thou art the only one I may love for all of my time on earth." Everyone within a three foot radius backed away from Shinaya, he sounded like he was on some kind of crack made from the dictionary and Shakespeare. Either that or he had gotten hit with something again, perhaps an acorn. Atsushi was trying to hold back Yuuta from killing his doubles partner and Mizuki because the look on Mizuki's face clearly said that he had something to do with it. Yuuta had the right thought too because earlier Mizuki accidentally left out his English dictionary and it seems that Shinaya began to flip thought it. In English class they had been reading the play "Inherit the Wind" he had seen a word that he wanted to know and upon finding it had put it in as many sentences as he could.

"I'm sorry Yuuta-kun it does seem to be my fault but I'll make it up to you, if you'll just come with me." Mizuki proceeded to drag Yuuta towards the dorm. No one followed not wanting to know what Mizuki was going to give to give Yuuta. Atsushi too went off taking Shinaya muttering something about fixing him, no one wanted to know what that was about either they all assumed it would be violent though.

"What was all that commotion about?" Nomura asked after a minute when things began to finally calm down. Everyone looked at him as if he were an idiot. They all sighed and walked away, no tennis would be played there were too many people missing for anyone to concentrate. "Jeez words are so destructive. Prolific, what a strange word, causing so much trouble."


	47. Sheets

Day 46 – Sheets _noun_

_1 a_**_:_**_ a broad piece of cloth ; ____especially_**_:_**bedsheet_ b_**_:_**sail_ 1a(1)_

_2 a (1)**:** a usually rectangular piece of paper ; __especially_ **:** one manufactured for printing (2)**:** a rectangular piece of heavy paper with a plant specimen mounted on it an herbarium of 100,000 _sheets_ b**:** a printed signature for a book especially before it has been folded, cut, or bound —usually used in plural c**:** a newspaper, periodical, or occasional publication a gossip _sheet_ d**:** the unseparated postage stamps printed by one impression of a plate on a single piece of paper ; _also_ **:** a pane of stamps

_3**:** a broad stretch or surface of something a __sheet_ of ice

_4**:** a suspended or moving expanse (as of fire or rain)_

_5 a**:** a portion of something that is thin in comparison to its length and breadth b**:** a flat baking pan of tinned metal a cookie __sheet_

_6**:** a surface or part of a surface in which it is possible to pass from any one point of it to any other without leaving the surface a hyperboloid of two __sheets_

Behold, the circus before me seven boys in their teens crawling around on the floor acting like sheep wearing my most worn out sheets, I knew it was a bad idea to have them over, even if no one is home to see them it is still embarrassing and strange. I, Sanada Genchirou think my team has gone insane, not that they weren't so before it's just today they seem loonier than usual. I guess it started with Yukimura wanting a team get together and since I have a big house and no one would be home this weekend it seemed perfect. Perfection is not always how it seems, as we read in English class "If something seems too good to be true. See through it and if it's a lie show it for what it really is." **(1) **It was too good to be true, we were going to have a nice get together, they promised to behave, look at them now. I am tempted to ask what they're doing and from my confused look some of them know what I want to ask.

"It's make a fool of yourself day **(2)**." Of course Renji would be able to come up with some obscure holiday that I don't think even existed. I must be crazy, like insane because I found myself on the floor acting like a fool too, so here we are eight teenage boys crawling around on the floor wrapped in sheets acting like sheep. There must be something wrong in the world because I'm sure most of my teammates, I know I am, pride themselves in being dignified for our age, or at least a little mature. You can never truly explain he world though people feel the need to act ridiculous sometimes, I guess that can be our excuse.

**1** – another inherit the wind quote, I'm obsessed aren't I. (I actually have two stories being/were written based on ideas from the play.

**2** – Not actual holiday today's holiday is Middle Name pride Day from KiriharAkaya's fic 'Every Day's A Holiday' (.net/s/4760177/1/Every_Days_a_Holiday)


	48. Glass

Day 47 – Glass _noun_

1**:** any of various amorphous materials formed from a melt by cooling to rigidity without crystallization: as a**:** a usually transparent or translucent material consisting typically of a mixture of silicates b**:** a material (as obsidian) produced by fast cooling of magma

2 a**:** something made of glass: as (1)**:** tumbler ; _also_ **:** glassware (2)**:** mirror (3)**:** barometer (4)**:** hourglass (5)**:** backboard 1 b (1)**:** an optical instrument or device that has one or more lenses and is designed to aid in the viewing of objects not readily seen (2)**:** field glasses , binoculars —usually used in plural c_plural_ **:** a device used to correct defects of vision or to protect the eyes that consists typically of a pair of glass or plastic lenses and the frame by which they are held in place —called also _eyeglasses spectacles_

3**:** the quantity held by a glass container

4**:** fiberglass

"What's behind the glasses Yuushi?" He was still questioning me now, it's his fault though God knows I've never been faithful. "I know you don't need them. Are you hiding behind them?" He isn't facing me and yet, I know his eyes are closed. He's on his side on his bed, it's a dark gray room with black silk sheets. Only the sheet is draped over his waist. I'm tempted to rip it off again.

"I'm not the only one who hides and lies Hiroshi, or have you forgotten yourself?" I'm sure he's smiling, a devilish smile that sends chills down the bravest spine. Now he's sitting, laughing, slipping his glasses on, and turning to look at me. He's trying to get me to stay the night, it's starting to work, I want to give in. I am tempted to stay but I know Gakuto is waiting for me. "Niou is coming tonight, right?" He rolls his eyes and says nothing but it's a yes. He's been trying to ditch the poor for months, God only knows the reason. "We're walking on glass as it is, don't push it Hiroshi." He may be trying to drop Niou like a hot potato, but I'm not willing to give up Gakuto.

"I know Yuushi, It's hard though. He isn't faithful and neither am I. At least I don't lie about it though." He's amking him self sound like a saint, I raise an eyebrow. "He doesn't ask." That explains it, Niou doesn't care as long as he can sleep with Hiroshi. He stands and gets clothes. "When the glass breaks and you walk on it, your feet bleed." He's playing on the metaphor I used before.

"I know Hiroshi." I kiss him and leave passing Niou as I exit. I look into his eyes and see shattered glass. I know my world is turning upside down, one look was all it took.

Khelc-sul Renai ~ Don't worry about not reviewing, my posting has been sporadic concentrating on mostly on oneshots. I'm glad you like my writing, your the only one reviewing so it seems your the only one who likes them.

Thank you to everyone who had been reading. I have had 1,000 hits this month so I know your out there.


	49. Colorless

Day 48 – Colorless _adjective_

**1:** lacking color: as a**:** pallid , blanched a _colorless_ complexion b**:** dull , uninteresting _colorless_ prose

My life is a painting on a canvas, full of lines and circles and dots and shapes. My painting my life it starts of when I was born and I continue to paint it still. When was little it had a lot of color but it was messy and disorganized just like a child's painting is. Then it became straight still colored brightly but not as messy, more in order. Now it is simply straight lines and no color, my life is straight and colorless. I am a depressingly simple person who does not do anything unusual or out of the ordinary and that is how I like it, I like to be ordinary. I have lived my most recent parts of life like a robot moving along as best as I could without confrontation.

Then, I met that boy with the painting of a child he still had the million colors and the messy squiggles and shapes, I was ensnared by the colors and patterns. He was the total opposite if me all bright and lively, it began to affect me and my painting came to life again, I had color. I loved color it was everywhere and I had my own color again. He had turned down his color a little and turned on mine. We couldn't have been more perfect for each other and it was not only chemistry that attracted us.

"Shinji are you coming?" He interrupts my internal rant and I smile. We're going out this after noon so I rush to catch up.

"Coming Akira." I hear the new me say, the me that has color.

Reviewers : General thank you of all sorts to those who read and don't comment and to those who do comment. You are all fabulous.

Khelc-sul Renai ~ You are like the most fabulous because you have review almost all of the chapters.

Animefanatic01 ~ Thank you for reading my fic, I'm glad you like it. I plan to keep it going as long as people keep reading it. Sorry about grammar/spelling, English may be my first language but I'm not really good with grammar/spelling.


	50. Taste

Day 49 – Taste _verb_

_Transitive_

1**:** to become acquainted with by experience has ___tasted_ the frustration of defeat

2**:** to ascertain the flavor of by taking a little into the mouth

3**:** to eat or drink especially in small quantities

4**:** to perceive or recognize as if by the sense of taste

5 ___archaic_ **:** appreciate , enjoy

_Intransitive_

1**:** to eat or drink a little

2**:** to test the flavor of something by taking a small part into the mouth

3**:** to have perception, experience, or enjoyment **:** partake —often used with _of_

4**:** to have a specific flavor the apple _tastes_ sour

"What in the world is this blindfold for? Ore-sama demands to know Genichirou... Genichirou, are you there Genichirou?" Atobe was currently tied down to a chair and blindfolded in his own suite. He was in a little coffee room currently, he knew the entire layout and if he wanted to escape he could but Sanada said he had a surprise for him. This was unusual coming form his stoic boyfriend and he wanted to soak up the occasion but he was rather disappointed so far. "Geinchirou!" he yelled indignantly finally hearing calm, slow footsteps across the room."What is taking so long. You said you had a surprise for ore-sama."

"Hold on a little Keigo it's almost done. Be a little patient, I know you're going to like it." Atobe was surprised at Sanada's tone he sounded almost cocky. The footsteps receded and Atobe was left with his own thoughts and silence, Sanada couldn't even stay to entertain him. Atobe mused what the

surprise could be Sanada was taking too long for it to be something boxed, maybe he was going to put on a seductive cosplay skit. No, that couldn't be it too flouncy for Sanada. It would be rather funny to see Sanada in a leather outfit though, or maybe a maids uniform. This made Atobe laugh to himself the idea of Sanada, his stoic Sanada, dress as a maid was just too funny. "You seem to be enjoying yourself. You haven't even gotten your surprise yet." Atobe smiled, something smelled good.

"Did you bake something or are you wearing perfume?" It smelled like cake, really good cake. Strange, Atobe didn't peg Sanada for the culinary type. "Am I going to be untied for this? It's really uncomfortable." Atobe squirmed to emphasize his point. Sanada's deep laugh reached his ears and after the click of something being set on the table, the scarf tying him to the chair was untied and he stood up and stretched. Sanada directed him to sit down again.

"I know you have been waiting for a while for the surprise but I'm sure you'll like it." Soft fingers gently pushed on his lips opening them. A small piece of something sweet was put in his mouth and chewing, he concluded it was cake. "Do you like it Keigo?"

"I didn't know you could cook so well Gen." Atobe smiled. "I love it, now can I take the blindfold off?" Sanada's hands reached up and took it off for him and Sanada's smiling face was more than enough compensation for taking so long, also the cake was delicious.


	51. Moon

Day 50 – Moon _noun_

1 a _often capitalized_ **:** the earth's natural satellite that shines by the sun's reflected light, revolves about the earth from west to east in about 291⁄2 days with reference to the sun or about 271⁄3 days with reference to the stars, and has a diameter of 2160 miles (3475 kilometers), a mean distance from the earth of about 238,900 miles (384,400 kilometers), and a mass about one eightieth that of the earth —usually used with _the_ b**:** one complete moon cycle consisting of four phases c**:** satellite

2 ; _specifically_ **:** a natural satellite of a planet2**:** an indefinite usually extended period of time a labor of many _moons_

3**:** moonlight

4**:** something that resembles a moon: as a**:** a highly translucent spot on old porcelain b**:** lunule c _slang_ **:** naked buttocks

5**:** something impossible or inaccessible reach for the _moon_

"Is it possible to just reach out and touch it?" Akaya was staring in childish wonder at the moon to him it seemed very close. There were higher rated probabilities dealing with our ability to fly one day. I smiled none the less, he could be a little child whenever he wanted, it was too cute to refuse.

"No, Akaya. You cannot simply reach out and touch the moon it's too far away. I don't think I could stand you that far out in the universe, leaving me behind." It was his turn to smile, we were laing on a blanket in the middle of the park. He turned to face and got really close to my face as if he was going to kiss me. He placed a kiss on the tip of my nose and poked me in the stomach.

"Silly Renji, you'd come with me to protect me from all the scary space monsters, they don't like data." He's trying get me to play a childish game with him, I refuse so I wrap my arms around him and pull him so he's directly next to me. I kiss his forehead and cheeks, and finally his lips.

"There are no such tings as aliens, just enjoy the moon Akaya." He seems calm and snuggles into me. Funny that he's so docile tonight when the moon is said to bring the animal out in people. I almost laugh but he'd pout for the rest of the night, it's too nice to ruin it like that. We both looked up at the cloudless sky, the stars, and the moon. Like a lamp it lights the night a beacon compared to the glimmer of the stars. We lay basking in the light enjoying the soft breeze of a chilly summer night sharing our body heat, a perfect night. I am overtaken by joy and lean to whisper in Akaya's ear. "I love you Akaya." He lets out a light snore and I laugh, he's fallen asleep. I close my eyes and join him in a dreamland guided by the moon.

**A/N:** It is a very bad idea to fall asleep in a random park. Do not do it, you may get abducted or something.


	52. Murderer

Day 51 – Murderer

**:** one who murders ; _especially_ **:** one who commits the crime of murder

He was a gentile person no one expected him to recover, but he did. He was driven no one expected him to lose, but he did. He was bitter about his loss I see it's easy to see how he wouldn't turn violent, he murdered someone. We always knew he was strange, sadistic but we never knew he was a murderer. I mean I always thought he was unstable and cruel. When he played Kintaro and Ryoma, that style of tennis that made your body numb. The look in his eyes though, now I finally remember, even as he cheerfully said 'Next time let's play fun tennis.' was malevolent in the worst way possible. It was hateful to the point of domestic violence, homicide, fratricide, and genocide.

His first victim was an innocent person, a passerby in the case. Sanada Genichirou, a case of fratricide gone rotten with domestic violence, it was a terrible scene and he was so young. He stood no chance, Yukimura wasn't big but he was big in Sanada's mind and the big man followed him like a lovesick puppy, hanging on every word like it was water or food. The puppy was strangled with a dogs collar, I felt sorry for him. He had been a bit of a jerk but no one deserved that, a death stripped of all his pride.

I wasn't surprised by his choice of second victim, I was sure he would be the first. My boyfriend Echizen Ryoma, Ryoma was the only person to have beaten Yukimura in a singles match... ever. It was way back during our middle school years, over a decade ago now, when I still played tennis and when Ryoma was a cocky brat. I can't believe he held a grudge for all those years it seems so stupid and insignificant. Poor Ryoma did nothing but be great in his favorite thing, I never cried so much in my life than that fateful day four years ago. I held him in my arms as he died he told me how much he loved me ans that he wanted me to be happy and fall in love again. I have, I'm sure he'd be happy with my choice.

The next ten victims were, what I and many people who lost people at his hands consider, genocide. They were all people who played tennis in middle school who played against him. Fuji Shusuke, Atobe Keigo, Kamio Akira, Aoi Kentarou, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Eishirou Kite, Kawamura Takeshi, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, Niou Masaharu. We finally captured the bastard before he could lay his hands on anyone else. He had a whole hit list of players from middle school, It was sad to see all the names crossed off at the top and the gruesome plans for the other names, I was not allowed to read mine or my husbands, apparently it was painful and I would have attacked the bastard. I'll probably get to read them once the case is over, after the execution.

"Takeshi, are you going to work forever? Dinners been ready for ten minutes." I smile softly and look up at my husband, his handsome face. "Oh, that case again. The sentence has finally been decided." His voice dropped a few octaves after looking at the file on my desk placing his hands on my shoulders, comforting. I lean against his arm and bring both of his palms to my mouth and kiss them before standing up and kissing his lips.

"Yes, Karou, we can finally put the nightmare behind us." I looked up towards the roof, thoughts aiming for the sky. 'You can finally be at peace, all of you. Especially you, my Ryoma.' I follow Karou to the dining room and I swear I hear Ryoma calling out to me.

"_I love you Momo."_

**A/N:** Ha! It's finally done, it's so long. It's two pages in my notebook and took me forever because I wrote it and then I typed it. The last part made me almost cry and I felt so stupid, because I wrote it. Oh well, I loved the idea.

If you couldn't tell, because it was really vague, Momoshiro was with Ryoma who was killed by Yukimura. Now he's a detective on Yukimura's case and married to Kaidoh.

This and some of my other oneshots gave me an idea for another fic that will be coming out soon. It will be humor/angst. But it will be in anime x-overs because it will be from all different series. It might be a while because I'm like 5 days behind in this fic.


	53. Shattered

Day 52 – Shattered _verb_

_transitive verb_

1**:** to cause to drop or be dispersed

2 a**:** to break at once into pieces b**:** to damage badly **:** ruin

3**:** to cause the disruption or annihilation of **:** demolish

_intransitive verb_

1**:** to break apart **:** disintegrate

2**:** to drop off parts (as leaves, petals, or fruit)

The call came early in the morning, before sunrise, neither person was really awake but they needed it. The caller not the one called expected it, the caller is lonely and cold after being kicked out of his house the evening before and he's calling the reason why he's been kicked out, it does not seem right. They are both longing and broken after walking on broken glass so long all their blood and energy spilling all around them, and they still haven't reached each other.

Oshitari had called Yagyuu's cell phone looking for some comfort from the gentleman, he had gotten just what he wanted. Yagyuu said he could come and stay with Yagyuu, but Oshitari felt awkward doing that so he declined. Yagyuu and Oshitari talked for hours about nothing in particular and it felt good to them, learning about each other for once. Before they knew little about each other and they were glad for the chance to start.

Hours after the phone had been hung up Yagyuu laid on his bed thinking about Oshitari sitting on the street in the cold, lonely night. He sat up in a half asleep state and pulling on shoes ran out of his apartment. His thoughts were entirely on getting to Oshitari before someone else did, he didn't know who would try to get to him but he didn't care. He wanted Oshitari to know he cared because right now no one cared about either of them. Niou had left Yagyuu for good and Mukuhai had abandoned Oshitari permanently removing him from his life.

Breathing heavy Yagyuu spotted Oshitari huddled for warmth freezing. Oshitari upon seeing him across the way got up and began to run, they collapsed against each other. "I thought I told you not to come." Oshitari murmured into Yagyuu's shoulder but clearly glad to see him from the way he was holding to Yagyuu like a rock. Yagyuu felt like his rock now and only held Oshitari tighter.

"How could I abandon you, it's cold out. I also feel responsible for getting you in this situation. I know you may not want to hear this but I'm going to tell you, I think I'm falling in love with you." Yagyuu wanted to see Oshitari's face but he was crying into Yagyuu's shirt for many reasons, but mostly the sheer weight of sadness and depression on his shoulders. "Come home with me, we can start over and learn everything we never bothered knowing." Because of the lump in his throat Oshitari found himself unable to answer, he just nodded and nodded until Yagyuu kissed him.

Even though they had started distant, not knowing anything about each other they had become so close when situations had become hard. They were now close and began a healthy relationship based on truth and real love. Their love was not built on glass because they both knew glass could break and kill a soul. The funny thing about shattered glass though was that it could be swept away and the wounds it created could be healed over time.

**A/N:** I got another one up tonight! Yay, this one also made me sad. It might not make any sense though because I randomly wrote the end after the first, because I randomly come up with a line from that.


	54. Makeup

Day 53 – Make-up _noun_

1 a**:** the way in which the parts or ingredients of something are put together **:** composition b**:** physical, mental, and moral constitution

2 a**:** the operation of making up especially pages for printing b**:** design or layout of printed matter

3 a (1)**:** cosmetics used to color and beautify the face (2)**:** a cosmetic applied to other parts of the body b**:** materials (as wigs and cosmetics) used in making up or in special costuming (as for a play)

4**:** replacement ; _specifically_ **:** material added (as in a manufacturing process) to replace material that has been used up _makeup_ water

5**:** something that makes up for a previous postponement, omission, failure, or deficiency a _makeup_ exam

"Why am I wearing this?" Hiyoshi looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a maid's dress. Atobe had dared everyone to dress up as women for his costume party that he was holding for the simple reason that he is Atobe Keigo. So, Hiyoshi asked his boyfriend Taki for a little help. "Seriously Taki, we are supposed to be women. You didn't have to take it this far though." Taki shrugged and continued to fuss with the long, brown wig that he had carefully placed over Hiyoshi's hair. Hiyoshi pouted, not that he would actually admit to it. Along with the dress he was wearing seductive fishnet stockings, kitten heeled black sandals, a push-up bra giving him the look of cleavage, and a head piece that matched the dress, at least that's what Taki said. To say the least Hiyoshi wasn't happy, not only is outfit but Taki's was much too revealing.

"It looks good though Waka." Taki was right, he really looked like a girl except his face was still a boy's. Taki said he would fix that with make-up though, that was another thing Hiyoshi dreaded, make-up. It was vile torture for women, and men now too because apparently Taki wears it. It was just too much for Hiyoshi to understand he had put all sorts of lotions and potions before he got dressed and Taki said there was more still, how did women keep track of it.

First Taki had put some kind of cream on his skin after comparing several bottles against Hiyoshi's face. Then was complete torture called mascara along with eyeliner."Waka, close your eyes." Taki was holding a small box like thing and some kind of applicator, it was called eye shadow he believed. "You're so twitchy honey, relax." Taki tried soothing him, but it wasn't working because Hiyoshi just gripped tighter to his chair. Applying some liquid to his lips Taki pronounced his torture over. Taki laughed and with the click of his heels stepped away. "Go a head and look Waka." Squeezing his eyes tighter for a second and then opened them, they went wide. He barely recognized the person staring back in the mirror, noting looked the same, he looked just like a girl.

"Taki, you are scary with make-up, really scary."

**A/N:** This came from some random part of my brain and the idea that make-up can change how anyone looks.

I have my permit! I'm so happy about that.


	55. Stupid Boys

Day 54 – Stupid Boys _noun_

1 **:** the quality or state of men being stupid

2 **:** a stupid idea or act of a male

Dear Japan Middle School Boy's Tennis Teams,

We, your loyal fangirls of forever, are just writing this letter to say, we hate you. We have been loyal and loved you, made you lunch and come to cheer at all of your games, some of us have even spied for you to gain information on rival teems. We don't care how sexy or smart or nice you seem, we figured out for ourselves you're ugly, stupid, and hateful. Now this may not be all of us some girls don't mind being snubbed by you or haven't been brave enough to talk to you to understand how disgusting you are.

Furthermore you can expect to see none of us again, without us giving you murderous glares. I hope you don't expect the luxury of our sweat-and-tears homemade lunches, especially you Atobe Keigo we'll never forget what you said to our sister. No one will be at your games to cheer for you like mindless savants, we have more brain power individually than you do put together. Don't think any of you are exempt either, we don't care who you are you have broken someone's heart at some point. We hope to never have to deal with you overly macho cretin's again.

No longer yours,

Fangirls

At many boys schools they all passed around a copy of this letter laughing to themselves. They were rejoicing, because they were all gay, they didn't care about girls. Atobe smirked and gave the letter to Kabaji to rip up. Yukimura helped Niou, or was it Yagyuu, burn the letter to a crisp. Aoi didn't really understand so he let Bane and David throw it away. Tezuka gave the letter to a smiling Fuji who, in turn gave it to Inui to use as a test for his juices. Mizuki laughed and let Shinaya, who was acting slightly squirrelish, hide it in the knot hole of a tree. All in all it was a refreshing afternoon for all the gay men on the tennis teams. Poor Sengoku however was crying when he realized he wouldn't have any girls to hit on.

**A/N: **The is for a girl in my class Christina who is having boy troubles, she's not the only one. All of them are gay, so I find it useless for all the fangirls to be there.


	56. Sear

Day 55 – Sear _verb_

_intransitive verb_

**:** to cause withering or drying

_transitive verb_

1**:** to make withered and dry **:** parch

2 a**:** to burn, scorch, mark, or injure with or as if with sudden application of intense heat b**:** to cook the surface of quickly with intense heat _sear_ a steak

The heat was too much it was searing his flesh he pushed away from the source of the heat only to end up falling out of bed with a resounding thump. The other person in the bed did not stir at all seeming not to hear the sound. Atobe who had fallen on the floor was breathing hard, it had been to warm under the covers and in the dream he saw little Gakuto and Echizen devils burning off his flesh. He breathed a sigh of relief after he caught his breath and realized it was just a dream. He slowly got to his knees and then crawled into be making sure to throw off the comforter. He gazed at his companion, Kabaji, noting how when the younger man slept he looked much older than he was. Pushing some of the dark strands of hair out of Kabaji's face Atobe noted how dark the circles were under his eyes and how slim his cheeks looked.

Kabaji had not been asleep but he was trying to make Atobe believe it because he had been watching him sleep, even though it was his boyfriend it was still strange. So, once he heard Atobe fall to the floor he evened his breathing and closed his eyes. He loved watching Atobe sleep because it was the only time he relaxed, he even seemed innocent like he had become younger in the transition form being awake to being asleep. Little did he know the stare did not go unnoticed Atobe had felt the stare in his sleep and was searing him in his dreams. Atobe dropped his hand from Kabaji's face to his waist and pulled himself close into the other man. Kabaji unconsciously threw his arm around Atobe's waist making Atobe look up.

"You're awake Munehiro." Atobe placed his forehead on Kabaji's rubbing their noses together. "Have you been awake this whole time? I want the real answer or I'll go sleep in another bed." Atobe knew he had cornered Kabaji the big man like them to sleep in the same bed because it showed that they were comfortable with each other and willing to be intimate.

"I have not slept you. You are very interesting to watch while you sleep." Atobe smiled softly and began humming a soft lullaby to help them both to sleep and before he dosed off he whispered to Kabaji.

"Close your eyes, they sear my very skin when you watch me."

**A/N: **Yay, thats three WotD's up today now I only have todays word to do, and then I have a million other things to start typing. There will be more tonight, I guarantee this.


	57. Photograph

Day 56 – Photograph _noun_

**:** a picture or likeness obtained by photography

Whoever said A pictures worth a thousand words is completely correct. I am a person of little words especially now that I never can say the right thing to someone anymore. When they want sympathy I give them sarcasm, when they want love I give them bitterness, when they want forgiveness I give them irony. It's not entirely my fault, my words were stolen and I was left with the words that are worthless to most people. All my beautiful poetry was captured an put in frames by him, but he's gone now, the frames are still here and the words are further away than ever. He took the keys with them and left a locked box, a Pandora's box of sorts because those words might just contain more bitterness. I could never tell exactly why he did it but it might have been jealousy, he wanted the words for himself. Or it could have been an innocent accident. With Fuji nothing was ever an accident so it was probably the former. I have learned to accept that he's gone but I can't help but feel a distinct loneliness inside where he used to be.

Listen to me carrying on like some girl about a dead man. Fuji died and left only one remain, photographs millions of photos, or at least it seemed it was that many. Not just of him but of everything he had ever seen, there were a while thousand of me but no one ever saw those. I saw many pictures of his brother and family, tennis players, a ton of Tezuka pictures, hundreds of the regulars, and so many pictures of whatever. I saw a story behind each picture the ones I didn't know someone told me I created a whole twenty albums of pictures he had taken in his forty-three years of life. I saw sadness and happiness in each shot and a certain passion that was entirely Fuji. I couldn't get enough of them because they told the story of his life and how he lived it. It made me happy to see how much he loved life and lived it to the fullest. I smile at how it conveys a message that never had to be said with words, it was just there.

I lay away the photo books for now and begin to prepare tea I let it cool, because as always it's too hot. I think about Fuji and how he was the way he never expressed himself with words but with body language and facial expressions. It's like tho photos he took one little motion could speak volumes about how he felt if you could read it and understand. I have learned to speak that way to people because I understand photography now it's meant to make you understand in a subliminal way, emotion.

"Echizen-san, how long are you going to stare out that window, I swear you're getting just like Aniki. Next thing I know you'll be whipping out a camera and taking photos of everything you see." I smiled at Yuuta, he knew what I was thinking because it was a picture of a million unsaid words.

**A/N:** I'm not sure about this one, but I know it is today's word. So I'm caught up again, for now.


	58. Imaginary

Day 57 – Imaginary _adjective_

1 a**:** existing only in imagination **:** lacking factual reality b**:** formed or characterized imaginatively or arbitrarily his canvases, chiefly ___imaginary_, somber landscapes — ___Current Biography_

2**:** containing or relating to the imaginary unit ___imaginary_ roots

It was like a dream something that wasn't real but it had to be, she couldn't be dreaming in front of her eyes, it had to be imaginary. She looked at the body of her husband and the gun in her hands, she dropped it and it skidded away. She looked at her husband and wondered what she had done one minute they were arguing and the next minute she shot him. It had been a good relationship, where had it gone wrong. She though back to their engagement and wondered if thats' where it had begun.

_Flashback_

"Is it real?" She looked at the ring on her finger and then looked up at him. He smiled and she blushed "Are you sure this is what you want?" He kissed her lips to silence her. It was ironic that they were being so quiet when they had been younger they were always loud. He had always boasted about his two years of tennis experience and she was always trying to capture Echizen's attention.

"Yes, it's real. It's what I want, not something imaginary." She looks up at him, how in the world did she fall in love with _him_. He was so annoying when they were younger but now it was like she was really seeing him and that their past was just a dream. He leaned down to place kisses in her shoulder and neck placing her hands on his head she brought his face to hers to kiss him.

_End_

She had hidden the body and placed the blame on someone else but it was still eating at her. She had two sons that she had to explain it to, that was a trial in itself that she couldn't bear. Nothing seemed right anymore now that he was dead, it must have been a dream. She cried and looked at her hand. The ring was there gleaming brightly on he neatly manicured finger and then looking at his hand his band was gone along with two or three of his fingers, to place along the path. She walked into her kitchen looking for something sharp. She pulled a cutting knife out of a drawer and with an insane smile cut off her finger with her wedding band on it and then began singing and preparing dinner for her family as if nothing ever happened. In her mind she continued to live the imaginary life she had always dreamed of even if all the players were not functioning.

**A/N:** I have no idea what I was thinking and the last paragraph makes no sense to me.

I got my hair cut yesterday, I have bangs now. I love them! I keep playing with them though.


	59. Want

Day 58 – Want _verb_

_intransitive verb_

1**:** to be needy or destitute

2**:** to have or feel need never _wants_ for friends

3**:** to be necessary or needed

4**:** to desire to come, go, or be the cat _wants_ in _wants_ out of the deal

_transitive verb_

1**:** to fail to possess especially in customary or required amount **:** lack the answer _wanted_ courtesy

2 a**:** to have a strong desire for _wanted_ a chance to rest b**:** to have an inclination to **:** like say what you _want_, he is efficient

3 a**:** to have need of **:** require the motor _wants_ a tune-up b**:** to suffer from the lack of thousands still _want_ food and shelter

4**:** ought —used with the infinitive you _want_ to be very careful what you say — Claudia Cassidy

5**:** to wish or demand the presence of6**:** to hunt or seek in order to apprehend _wanted_ for murder

Everybody has wants from the day they are born until the day they die. Some are irrational, some are perfectly normal, but very few are necessary, in other words needs. There are the basic needs food, water, shelter, and company they are needs that everyone has and some people have specific needs like mental health care and things like that. Wants are just accessory's to life you want the new toy, you want the gadget, you want a vacation, this, that, and the other but it's all worthless, Dust in the wind in my opinion. However I have a want that almost seems a need because of the desperation I feel now that it is gone.

It's not really fair though calling him an it, he's so much more than that. He was my everything and now he's just a name on a stone and a memory in my heart, and the hearts of others. It's funny how he died doing what he loved most, taking pictures. Crossing the road was a normal thing but it became the death of Fuji Shusuke, I was devastated. Who did I have to turn to? My parents were dead and Nanako was studying abroad, the regulars had a falling out years ago because of lord knows what, all that I had left was Yuuta who too knew the pain of losing a loved one, Mizuki had died three years ago. He moved into my house and lived like a brother to me taking care of everything I needed.

It's not like I didn't want Fuji just more that I needed him to survive. Now that he was gone I lost my will to live and that was the only thing I going for me anymore. I lived in my mind not wanting more or less than simply Fuji, nothing else wold please me. If I could not have Fuji I want death but doing that to poor Yuuta would be hard, he felt the grind too. First losing his parents, sister, partner, and brother. Now his brother's partner he considers a brother is a walking vegetable. Yuuta was still strong for the both of us and I knew that Yuuta wanted all of those people back but he couldn't have them so he was at least wishing for me to respond to him again. I try I really do bu food is bland and news is boring even tennis is depressing because I see Tezuka's son playing and I cry because I hate that I cannot talk to Tezuka like old friends and have him comfort me too.

For now I can want and I can yearn but I know Fuji is not coming back nor are my parents so I will have to wait for death to take me, I want nothing more than it to be swift and painless.

"Ryoma?" Yuuta walks in the room to see Ryoma laying on his bed seemingly asleep. He looks at the heart monitor, it's gone flat. With a small bitter smile Yuuta closes Ryoma's eyes and fold his hands. "I want you to be happy brother wherever you have gone."

**A/N:** Sort of a side-like drabble to photograph, because I really like it. It's Ryoma speaking.

It's really confusing sorry. And the Brother at the end Yuuta is talking to is Ryoma.


	60. Watermelon

Day 59 – Watermelon _noun_

1 **:** a large oblong or roundish fruit with a hard green or white rind often striped or variegated, a sweet watery pink, yellowish, or red pulp, and usually many seeds

2 **:** a widely cultivated African vine (_Citrullus lanatus_ syn. _C. vulgaris_) of the gourd family that bears watermelons

"This is the perfect end to the perfect day. Wouldn't you say so Jack-kun." Jackal smiled at Marui because he was being all sappy. They had a long date in the park today complete with a romantic picnic lunch that they made together last night. Now they were sitting on the porch of their house eating a watermelon they had bought earlier. It was perfectly juicy and just the right shade of red. Marui laughed and leaned on Jackal with a content sigh. "I'm right though It's been a great day, I love days like this no work just a date with you and lots of this great spring weather. It's been so beautiful for us today." So it had it was a perfect temperature and a cloudless blue sky.

"Yes Mar-chan. It has been perfect for us today. You know it's a nice evening too and the night seems very promising." Marui blushed and took a big bite of his current piece of mellon. Jackal smiled and took a bite with several seeds it it and one by one spat them to hit Marui in the head. Marui gave his a flabbergasted face and took a bite of his piece to retaliate. Jackal hit him with another stream of seeds before he could even get rid of the fruit of the seeds.

"Oh no you don't Jackal." Jackal smiled at Marui and after taking another bite sicked behind one of the porch chairs as Marui fired seeds at him. It was a short battle because they didn't have many pieces left and they began to throw the rinds at each other. They had both taken cover behind chairs and were making faces at each other around them. The war soon ended because they couldn't breath from laughing so much. When they had finally stopped laughing they began to clean up and stealing kisses between sweeping and bagging the trash.

"I think we have ourselves a nice little tradition here Marui, now time to go to bed." Jackal said with one final kiss.

**A/N: **Sorry took so long, my laptop is dead. The screen is broken in the east so I have no access to those files which makes me sad because I have things begun on there and now I cannot get to them. Sorry this one is shot too, I was having a little trouble but I loved what I had so I just ended it strangely.


	61. Fabulous

Day 60 – Fabulous _adjective_

1 a: resembling or suggesting a fable : of an incredible, astonishing, or exaggerated nature _fabulous_ wealth b: wonderful , marvelous had a _fabulous_ time

2: told in or based on fable

"Yutta-kun, the music is ready?" Yuuta gave a short nod to Mizuki making no eye contact for fear of laughing. "Shinaya you gave them the lighting notes I made?" Shinaya mock saluted Mizuki, much to Mizuki's displeasure. "Alright Lets go boys." Mizuki was smiling brightly at his uncomfortable teammates. "What don't look at me like that. It'll be a lot of fun if you all just lighten up. This is exactly why I volunteered us for this you all need to have some wild fun." The rest of his team sighed and gave him various degrees of glares.

"But Mizuki-san, this is just embarrassing not fun. We we are." Nomura was having trouble getting the words out because he was also trying to keep himself covered. Mizuki chuckled and twirled a piece of hair from the wig between his fingers. "Never mind Mizuki-san." Nomura looked away dropping the towel he had been using. Some people were more happy about what they were doing like Akazawa and Yuuta who got to see their boyfriends in very little clothing.

"Let's have a good show. Everyone break a leg." Shinaya began to say something but was silence by his partner hitting him to make sure he didn't say anything stupid. They all entered the stage and took their place for their, interesting, act. Mizuki, Nomura, Yuuta, Ichirou, and Atsushi were all in lounge chairs in the center and Akazawa and Shinaya were standing by a "pool".

At fist the act was supposed to be performed by the girls tennis teams but they didn't have enough people so they all begged the boys team to perform in their place. It was rather strange and embarrassing for the boys but thats why Mizuki had agreed. No one had quite figured out why yet though and they didn't plan on even trying.

With a smile and wink to the audience the music started and the inevitable act began.

Its out with the old and in with the new,

Goodbye clouds of Grey, hello skies of blue

A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa

Endless days in my chaise

The whole world according to moi

Excuse Me Thank You

Iced tea imported from England,

Lifeguards imported from Spain,

Towels imported from Turkey,

Turkey imported from Maine,

We're gonna relax and renew

You, go, do!

I want fabulous,

That is my simple request,

All things fabulous,

Bigger and better and best,

I need something inspiring to help me get along,

I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,

Where is my pink prada tote?

I need my tiffany hair band,

And then I can go for a float.

A summer like never before

I want more!

She wants fabulous,

That is her simple request,

All things fabulous,

Bigger and better and best,

She needs something inspiring to help her get along,

She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,

Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,

Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,

She's got to have fabulous everything.

Nothing to Discuss

Everything's got to be perfect...

For me!

She wants fabulous,

That is her simple request,

All things fabulous,

Bigger and better and best,

She needs something inspiring to help her get along,

She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?

This won't do, that's a bore,

That's insulting, I need more!

I need, I need,

I need, I need,

I need, I need

I Need FABULOUS!

Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,

Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.

I like what I see,

I like it a lot

Is this absolutely fabulous? Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?

Absolutely... NOT!

Mizuki smiled at the completely disgusted faces of the audience he knew no one would even think about touching his boyfriend or teammates and their boyfriends, this was truly fabulous.

**A/N:** I think I went crazy when doing this one. The song is fabulous form High School Musical two. Mizuki is Sharpey Yuuta is Shapey's brother and Nomura, Ichirou, Atsushi are those three girls. Akazawa is the life guard and Shinaya is the piano player.


	62. Serial

Day 61 – Serial _adjective_

1: of, relating to, consisting of, or arranged in a series, rank, or row serial order

2: appearing in successive parts or numbers a serial story

3: belonging to a series maturing periodically rather than on a single date serial bonds

4: of, relating to, or being music based on a series of tones in a chosen pattern without regard for traditional tonality

5 a: performing a series of similar acts over a period of time a serial killer b: occurring in or involving such a series a serial murder

6: relating to or being a connection in a computer system in which the bits of a byte are transmitted sequentially over a single wire — compare parallel

"Tell me the truth Yukimura-san, did you kill all these people." Momoshiro was sitting, hands folded, across from the ex-Rikkai captain, his worst enemy. It had been twenty years since he had seen the other man but just recently he had seen him once too many for his lifetime. He was not facing him as an opponent now but as a criminal. Yukimura was tied to the chair and was slumped to one side like he was boneless, or on drugs. Everyone knew that Yukimura went insane but no one knew the exact reason and always seemed to pin the blame on stress, it was far more than stress. The ex-captain stared at him with glassed over eyes and mouth hanging slightly open but still smiling, occasionally he would burst into fits of insane chuckles.

"Momo no need to be so formal, we're friends are we not or have you forgotten." Yukimura laughed again before sitting up a little and looking Momoshiro straight in the eye. "You tell me something Momo, would Ryoma be alright with you and Kaidoh? Would he be proud how fast you moved on." Momoshiro cringed that was a tough subject still, but it had been four years he had moved on the best he could. He willed himself to stay in control of his temper like Kaidoh had taught him, deep breaths. "You're so quiet do you feel guilty, bad Momo. He's dead and you just move on. Bad by eh? Tell me Momo do you know why I killed him, how, did you even pay attention to that?" Momoshiro almost slapped him for his impudence, he was toeing a fine line one that could determine his life or death.

"Just answer the question Yukimura-san, are you guilty or not?" Yukimura fixed him with another sloppy sideways look and high pitched giggle.

"Yes, yes I am guilty." Momoshiro sighed and stood up, his job was done. "Momo before you go, one thing. Lean down" Momoshiro leaned down so his ear was by Yukimura's mouth. "I killed him because it made me happy, and I enjoyed it so much. He was so much fun to kill." He began to laugh uncontrollably again and Momoshiro left the room before he throttled him.

When Momoshiro got home that night after kissing his husband he went onto the deck with a glass of Ryoma's favorite wine. He sipped it slowly, it still tasted bitter after four years. He looked to the sky, towards heaven where he knew all those victims were. "We got him Ryo, the god damned serial killer will be gone to burn in hell. I avenged you, all of you." The twelve people who had lost their life because of that man could finally rest in peace after six years.

**A/N:** Another one shot out this part of a group that came from murder, I plan to write some more for that idea. I can see it happening.


	63. Hokey Pokey

Day 62 – Hokey Pokey _noun?_

1 a participation dance with a distinctive accompanying tune and lyric structure. It is well known in English-speaking countries. It is of unclear origin, with two main traditions having evolved in different parts of the world.

Sanada growled in frustration morning and afternoon practice had been spoiled because of two signs. The first was one of Niou's "innocent" pranks, or so he claimed. Could any of them be considered innocent... it was the most innocent Sanada had seen ever. He put a sign on Akaya's locker and kept brining it up during morning practice when near or conversing with the demon ace. Marui, who thought it was hilarious, also kept bring it and and at one point started dancing and causing general havoc. The sign simply said "What if the Hokey Pokey really is what it's all about?" Akaya couldn't help but burst into explosive fits of laughter every time Niou said anything, this happened during all of morning practice.

The second sign, much to Sanada's chagrin, was Akaya's retaliation. It all ended in a Jokey Pokey battle, which was very disturbing to watch. Yukimura was in silent rapture over the sign and thought the dancing was just so cute and they should 'let them have their fun', Sanada was less than willing to oblige but it was Yukimura. Sanada, although he would not admit it even on pain of death, actually though the sign was funny and it took all of his effort not to burst out laughing, were he a person of less pride he might have. It stated in bold letters 'Hokey Pokey anonymous. A place to turn yourself around.' Everyone was laughing so hard, some people had were crying because it was so funny. Sanada made a few attempts to gain order again but any protests were lost in the merriment.

Eventually he stopped all effort and just stood back and watched with Yanagi and Yagyuu, the only two with some form of pride and decorum. At one point he turned to Yanagi and asked, "Renji, would it be below me if I were to think this all was actually very funny?"

Yanagi smiled a cryptic smile "Genichirou, it's perfectly normal to want to laugh, I would be worried if you didn't find this funny at all. Yagyuu and I find it funny as well but we prefer to watch." This made Sanada loosen up a little but looked around suspiciously.

"Don't tell anyone I said that" Yanagi just smiled again and silently clicked or a recorder that Sanada didn't see.

**A/N: ** Yay, crack. I saw a bumper sticker with the first one and a piece of flair on facebook with the second. I died laughing because for some reason, it was really funny.


	64. Always

Day 63 – Always _adverb_

1 : at all times : invariably

2 : forever , perpetually

3 : at any rate : in any event as a last resort one can _always _work

When someone says always it's either a lie or a product of human short coming. People think they can do something forever but they cannot. They either don't realize it or are flat out lying to cover their asses to get what ever is best for them, those are truly selfish people. The ones from human short coming are mostly forgivable because they try to do the best they can. I cannot say I have not said it, I have and usually I meant it from the bottom of my heart. They were born of a totally innocent nature on my part. I do not want to seem like a hypocrite while I tell my story, because I don't mean to be but that is just human nature. Before someone judges me though look back at your words carefully and then look back at this with new eyes.

His always were born of a false nature an then directed to blind me. He'll always love me, he'll always be here, or my favorite, he'll always be faithful. He was flat out lying to cover his ass and one tiny call shattered my illusions like a glass thrown from a tall building. One little phone call and our little masquerade was over, his mask was broken and I saw the true malice under there. One little phone call from someone I barely knew and never expected to hear from ever stopped all his 'always' in their tracks. Niou Masaharu called me to say that he had seen Yuushi, my Yuushi, leaving Yagyuu Hiroshi's apartment looking crinkled. All I could hear was the sound of the phone hitting the floor and then my body going lip and following the phone.

I was so numb, I couldn't move for hours until I head the creak of the front door opening and that smooth lying voice greeting me. I yelled, cussed, and threw things until he left, which he did rather fast. I saw the not-so gentleman come and get him in the morning. In that moment I promised myself that I would never fall for another always, because I want to protect myself.

Now I am sitting with my new boyfriend Hiyoshi Wakashi and he's kissing my neck and whispering in my ear. I somehow think that if he told me always' I would believe him, despite myself.

**A/N: **Sorry about taking forever with this, I was sick and I still don't have a laptop. We ordered a new one that will come in in about a week. Also last week was tech week for Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat. The performances went really well and I'm just glad it's over. I am now on spring break and plan to catch up on WotD and get the last chapter of TliA up soon.


	65. Accident

Day 64 – Accident _noun_

1 a: an unforeseen and unplanned event or circumstance b: lack of intention or necessity : chance met by accident rather than by design

2 a: an unfortunate event resulting especially from carelessness or ignorance b: an unexpected and medically important bodily event especially when injurious a cerebrovascular accident c: an unexpected happening causing loss or injury which is not due to any fault or misconduct on the part of the person injured but for which legal relief may be sought d—used euphemistically to refer to an involuntary act or instance of urination or defecation

3: a nonessential property or quality of an entity or circumstance the accident of nationality

It was an accident, Niou-sempai always swore to that. Accidents were not supposed to be like this, they seemed more random less targeted. I can understand how it it would seem like an accident but this is Niou-sempai or Yagyuu-sempai, as Niou-sempai, saying this so it explains why I never believed in accidents when it involved them. Niou always came up with excuses for things like this and everyone always believed him. He was lying when he said he had not seen Sanada-fukubuchou's racket. Later it was found in a tree and written off as an accident. Marui-sempai's gum stash went missing and was found mysteriously stuck to his uniform written off as another accident, both times I saw Niou at the scene of the crime before the accidents happened.

Yagyuu-sempai was getting as bad as Niou-sempai too. Not only would he play pranks on people sometimes when he was himself he would slip into a shark-like smirk that was entirely like Niou-sempai. It was scary to think two people could be so alike and cause so much havoc. SO many 'accidents' they make and a quite a pair when they do it, but you can usually tell when one is the other if you watch for the slightest slip of an accent or the twitch of a facial expression.

Today when I found all of my racket sting messed up and my uniform tied in a bunch of impossible knots. One name came immediately into my head and revenge flashed angry in my eyes. "Mura-buchou, Sanada-fukubuchou. Niou-sempai has been messing with my stuff." I called to Buchou and fukubuchou in hope of help and guidance on how to deal with the trickster. They both came running and surveyed my locker and contents with doubtful faces.

"Akaya, it was probably just an accident" My mouth fell wide open and as I saw the smirk on Niou's face I knew I would come to hate accidents.

**A/N:** I know this one is awful short, I'm sorry. I had it written and then cut a lot of stuff I didn't like out.


	66. Sing

Day 65 – Sing _verb_

_intransitive verb_

1 a: to produce musical tones by means of the voice b: to utter words in musical tones and with musical inflections and modulations c: to deliver songs as a trained or professional singer

2: to make a shrill whining or whistling sound

3 a: to relate or celebrate something in verse b: to compose poetry c: to create in or through words a feeling or sense of song prose that sings

4: to produce musical or harmonious sounds birds singing

5: buzz , ring

6: to make a cry : call

7: to give information or evidence

_transitive verb_

1: to utter with musical inflections ; especially : to interpret in musical tones produced by the voice

2: to relate or celebrate in verse

3: chant , intone

4: to bring or accompany to a place or state by singing sings the child to sleep

Lullaby

It was a cold stormy night the only sound came from the rain hitting the ground. Also unheard to most people was the soft sound of sobbing, fearful sobbing. It came from a large mostly empty house, howls of fear and sorrow. As Momo passed by the house he stopped and listened. He knew the sounds were not good and he knew who was making them. He stared up at the house as a crash of thunder echoed and a louder howl burst through the night. Slowly getting off the bike, his eyes never left the house, he ran for the door. This was the Echizen house and he happened to know the young prodigy, his best friend would be home alone tonight. Ryoma was terribly afraid of lightning and thunder because it made the small boy feel even smaller.

Despite the darkening sky his mother had sent him out for bread. He had taken the long way home,a way that passed by the Echizen house, to silently voice his displeasure. He ended up completely soaked since it began to rain half way through his journey. He frowned as he entered the front gate and knocked on the door, only to get no answer, as expected. He turned the knob, it was open. The hallways were dark and he was having trouble navigating as he followed the sobbing.

"Ryoma, come out it's alright. I'm here there's nothing to worry about. You're safe." Momo stepped in front of what he thought was a closet. He slowly opened the door as to not hit Ryoma and not scare him. A flash of lighting lit up the house and a heavy weight knocked him over. Throwing his arms around Ryoma's waist he did the inly thing he could think of to calm the younger boy, he sang. A childhood lullaby he remembered his mother singing to him. He sang to comfort the frightened boy who was frightened or the lightning and thunder.

Love Song

It was three thirty in the morning and someone was singing below his window. Sanada knew who the someone was but that only made it worse. Now he was torn between getting up or waiting for Atobe to come up and get in bed with him. Either way he wasn't going to sleep very well the rest of the night, this was a usual occurrence he had found when dating Atobe. He really wanted to tell Atobe to go away and that it wasn't very romantic to wake-up your boyfriend in the middle of the night, even if you have an incredibly sexy voice and body.

"Genchirou it's rude not to come to the window when someone is serenading you." Now Sanada was really fighting the urge to hit Atobe, no matter how much he loved him, right now it would be so worth it. "Genchirou, I know you're awake, you're too light a sleeper not to be." It was embarrassing but true, it was even more embarrassing how Atobe knew but, alas he did. Despite wanting to stay in bed Sanada got up and opened his window.

"Shut up and go away Keigo, it's three thirty in the morning. It's too early to be up. Why are you here anyway?" Sanada rubbed his eye and sighed when he finally looked down at his lover. Atobe, as flamboyant as ever had planned a candlelight picnic and was singing and playing the guitar. Atobe stood with a smile on his face.

"Happy anniversary Genchirou, I love you."

Requiem

"Yanagi-sempai, is there such a place as heaven?" Renji looked at Akaya with sad eyes, he was thinking about Yukimura again. Yukimura had passed away after a relapse about three weeks ago, it was a hard blow to all of the tennis club. Akaya didn't really understand the disease so he didn't understand how much better off Yukimura was now. Renji felt bad for him because Akaya had come to depend on Yukimura as a father and mentor. The team had it hard too right now but Akaya was just so lost and no one was paying enough attention to notice.

"I don't know Akaya. Right now, I don't know. It's like being lost because I just don't know where anything is anymore." Renji had never been one to put all his cards on the table but now Akaya needed to know he wasn't the only one who was lost. They all were lost and it was so noticeable. Sanada was so stressed and couldn't make himself be in the role of captain, Niou and Yagyuu had been having problems telling themselves apart, Marui found no interest in sweets, Jackal had run out of stamina, and Renji himself found data to be pointless and boring. No one could find the spirit to play or even the energy to pick up a racket.

"I went to mass the other day and the priest talked about heaven and angels. He said to help people you need to sing for them. I sang a requiem for Mura-buchou, to carry him to heaven on angels wings." Renji gives Akaya a surprised look but pulls the younger boy into a tight hug. Akaya was learning to deal with the pain faster than anyone else, he was able to let go.

**A/N:** Yay, it's longer than I thought. I hope I did not offend anyone with the last one, I didn't mean to, it just fit. I got this idea from the song "Sing Me to Heaven" one line is "If you would comfort me, sing me a lullaby. If you would win my heart, sing me a love song. If you would mourn me and sing me to God, sing me a requiem, sing me to heaven." I though it was a good idea.


	67. Magician

Day 66 – Magician _noun_

1: one skilled in magic ; especially : sorcerer

2: one who performs tricks of illusion and sleight of hand

Everyone knew Niou Masaharu was the trickster but he had also been called a less known nickname, the magician. He was a magician of tricks and traps that captured and destroyed slowly. He was always able to make it seem like it wasn't his fault or that no one was ever there. Once you were targeted you best run and watch your back he played with his food before he went in for the kill. Like a magician he disappeared in an instant reappearing somewhere else as someone else in the next. He went around like the cheshire cat with a content or mischievous smirk and appearing suddenly. You knew something was up when that smirk slowly stretched across his face, he was about to strike.

Yagyuu Hiroshi, his seeming opposite, was actually much like him which explain how easy they turned into each other. The gentleman was a mask to disguise the true malice inside, he was much like another Niou on the inside. When Yagyuu stalked his prey he did not bother playing around he found the most effective kills to be swift and sudden. It may have been harsh especially how he smiled afterwords but they would never see it as such, it was their game, their very lives even.

More like a tempest than a trickster was an accurate description of Yagyuu. He hid behind eerie reflective glasses and a polite smile and demeanor. You knew you had done something when you received the chilly demeanor, icily polite. It becomes dangerous for you when the mask broke and all manners were thrown out the window. When the mask is broken the true player is shown and it can all be seen in his eyes.

To mix a tempest and a magician is dangerous but when they can keep each other in check they become an unstoppable team. No matter how different they seem, they are exactly the same.

**A/N:** Now I only have thirteen words to catch up to today's actual word.

Thank you all loyal readers and commenters. I have over 100 comments! Yay!!


	68. Spell

Day 67 – Spell _verb_

_transitive verb_

1: to read slowly and with difficulty —often used with out

2: to find out by study : come to understand —often used with outit requires some pains to spell out those decorations — F. J. Mather

3 a (1): to name the letters of in order ; also : to write or print the letters of in order (2): to write or print the letters of in a particular way b: to make up (a word) what word do these letters spell c: write 1b catnip is spelled as one word

4: to add up to : mean crop failure was likely to spell stark famine — Stringfellow Barr

_intransitive verb_

: to form words with letters teach children to spell ; also : to spell words in a certain way spells the way he speaks

"You're beautiful Taichi" Sengoku hummed as he brushed his fingers through Dan's silky hair. Dan smiled and turned his head to face Sengoku kissing the other boy's lips and entwining their hands. He also reached over to grab their biggest lover, Akutsu's, hand. Sengoku broke the kiss to look at Akutsu with a lazy smile "Don't you agree Jin, he's a beauty ain't he." Akutsu laughed, a deep low rumbling sound deep from in his chest.

"Don't sell yourself short Lucky, so are you." This made Sengoku and Dan both laugh and Sengoku reached his and over to grab Akutsu's free one. There they lay three content lovers backing in the afternoon sun spilling in from an open window. They all had one hand piled on Dan's bare chest the other was either twined with someones or in someones hair. "You both have me completely under your spell. I want to know how you do it so I can return the favor." He sighed contentedly and squeezed their hands tightly.

"You're beautiful too Jin-sempai, desu." This made Sengoku laugh and Akutsu swat him lightly on the head. Akutsu scoffed and rolled so he was laying mostly on top of Dan looking the short boy directly in the eyes.

"Jin, my name is Jin. How many times must I tell you? Not Jin-sempai. Just Jin. Now say it with me Jin. Also if you think I'm beautiful you need to get your eyes checked." Dan laughed and put his nose to Akutsu's with a big smile.

"Always once more Jin." They all smiled and curled up together for a nap. In a sleepy voice Dan said one last thing. "We're also under your spell, Jin"

**A/N:** Terrible, terrible. Feel free to throw rotten fruit and stuff at me, I deserve it right now. Or if you think rotten fruit is too good for me throw whatever you see fit.


	69. Violin

Day 68 – Violin _noun_

: a bowed stringed instrument having four strings tuned at intervals of a fifth and a usual range from G below middle C upward for more than 41⁄2 octaves and having a shallow body, shoulders at right angles to the neck, a fingerboard without frets, and a curved bridge

Shishido smiled when the first few notes of the song greeted his ears, it was his favorite classical piece. The piece was flowing and simple and Shishido thought it was the mos lovely thing he had ever heard. The melody was sad but it brightened Shishido because of the memories it releases. Chotarou knew that it was Shishido's favorite piece so he played it as often as possible. Now that the happy together times had ended and Chotarou had been forced to move to England with his family. He had given Shishido a recording of him playing the piece as a parting gift.

One time at Shishido's office during his lunch break he played the recording. On of his officemates asked him about it but they received a cryptic response, "My strings are undone". There was more he could say but that was all he thought of. The woman in the cubical next to his asked him about his love of violin pieces she received a direct but confusing response, "The man I love, plays it."

No one asked again because they figured they too would receive these cryptic sayings. Most people thought Shishido a sour young man because of his lack willingness to open up to people and smile. No one in his office had ever seen him smile at a person just at the mysterious recording of the violin music.

Late on night a knock can on Shishido's door. He answered it only to drop the cup of water he held in surprise. A package and a letter, it was too sad to bear. Chotarou had passed away earlier that week because of illness. His parents had sent Shishido along with a note he had written in his last days to Shishido. Now the violin sits upon a shelf as a constant reminder of the person he loved more than anything in the world.

_Dear Shishido-san,_

_I'm sorry I never got to see you again. I got very sick and did not want you to rush out here to me. I want you to have my violin because I know how much you loved my music. Always remember me please because I will always be here with you. I'm home Shishido-san the violin brought me home._

_Love Always,_

_Ohtori Chotarou_

**A/N:** This one was too sad, I should have made it happy. I'm almost caught up I think.


	70. Free

Day 69 – Free _adjective_

1 a: having the legal and political rights of a citizen b: enjoying civil and political liberty free citizens c: enjoying political independence or freedom from outside domination d: enjoying personal freedom : not subject to the control or domination of another

2 a: not determined by anything beyond its own nature or being : choosing or capable of choosing for itself b: determined by the choice of the actor or performer free actions c: made, done, or given voluntarily or spontaneously

3 a: relieved from or lacking something and especially something unpleasant or burdensome free from pain a speech free of political rhetoric —often used in combination error-free b: not bound, confined, or detained by force

4 a: having no trade restrictions b: not subject to government regulation cof foreign exchange : not subject to restriction or official control

5 a: having no obligations (as to work) or commitments I'll be free this evening b: not taken up with commitments or obligations a free evening

6: having a scope not restricted by qualification a free variable

7 a: not obstructed, restricted, or impeded free to leave b: not being used or occupied waved with his free hand c: not hampered or restricted in its normal operation

8 a: not fastened the free end of the rope b: not confined to a particular position or place in twelve-tone music, no note is wholly free for it must hold its place in the series — J. L. Stewart c: capable of moving or turning in any direction a free particle d: performed without apparatus free tumbling e: done with artificial aids (as pitons) used only for protection against falling and not for support a free climb

9 a: not parsimonious free spending b: outspoken c: availing oneself of something without stint d: frank , open e: overly familiar or forward in action or attitude f: licentious

10: not costing or charging anything

11 a (1): not united with, attached to, combined with, or mixed with something else : separate free ores a free surface of a bodily part (2): freestanding a free column b: chemically uncombined free oxygen free acids c: not permanently attached but able to move about a free electron in a metal d: capable of being used alone as a meaningful linguistic form the word hats is a free form — compare {h,5}bound 7

12 a: not literal or exact free translation b: not restricted by or conforming to conventional forms free skating

13: favorable —used of a wind blowing from a direction more than six points from dead ahead

14: not allowing slavery

15: open to all comers

"Atsushi dane, what's with the sign that Mizuki-san is making you hold." Shinaya asked his rapidly twitching doubles partner. He received a hard smack to the back of the head from Atsushi who looked about to kill someone. "It was just a question dane. No ned to hit me, especially not that hard. You're just so mean Atsushi dane." It had all started this afternoon when Mizuki had dared them to walk from the center of town to the school with what clothes he picked for them and this strange sign. Atsushi had agreed because the payoff was pretty, two hundred dollars a piece.

"Shut you mouth and move your ass before someone we know sees." Atsushi dragged Shinaya into an empty all. Atsushi messed with the handcuff on his wrist before growling and giving up, it was a sturdy one. He threw the sign down before turning to Shinaya angrily "That abomination is about sex." When he pointed to the sign Shinaya wrist moved because Mizuki had cuffed them together. When Mizuki told Atsushi about it Shinaya had caught the words "L", "Light", and "Cosplay". Shinaya nodded at his doubles partner like he understood what he was talking about, in truth he was very lost.

"Atsushi what's sex?" Atsushi smacked his forehead at having such a stupid naïve partner. "Mizuki-san said something about it too I think" This made Atsushi really sigh damn Mizuki to hell and bad karma. This would be hard to explain, unless.

"Shinaya, ask Yuuta what sex is." Yes, it was a good plan. Make Yuuta suffer if that boy was anything like his brother it should be no problem. Also this way Mizuki would have to hear all about it. Shinaya nodded. "Good now here's the plan. We're going to run like hell back to school and hide where no one can find us. First to get rid of this though. Good, lets go before any fangirls see." Atsushi dumped the sign in the trash. Shinaya gave the ally one last confused look before he was forced to run by Atsushi. Atsushi muttered to himself the whole way Shinaya managed to hear on little thing. "What was Mizuki thinking Free Yaoi, he knows Shinaya's stupid."

**A/N:** That is a really long definition, sorry. Thank you everyone who is commenting and favoriting I love you all.


	71. Tears

Day 70 – Tears _noun_

1 a: a drop of clear saline fluid secreted by the lacrimal gland and diffused between the eye and eyelids to moisten the parts and facilitate their motion b plural : a secretion of profuse tears that overflow the eyelids and dampen the face

2: a transparent drop of fluid or hardened fluid matter (as resin)

3 plural : an act of weeping or grieving broke into tears

They threaten to spill over as you speak to me. I can;t help it, I don't want to hear what you're saying. You said we needed to talk, it set of alarms in my head. I asked why but you were wearing a mask. You said my name slowly as if testing yourself, I sat down for fear of my legs giving out even now they shake in fear, "You know I love you forever right?" No, I don't want to hear this but you're holding my head so I can't look at anything but you. Don't tell me this, I won't listen to it, I won't believe you never.

"Hikaru, this has to stop. It's not funny anymore."How could you say that, how can you do this to me. I know what I know and I know you're betraying our promise. I though we had put it behind us, I though we were in love. Now you're betraying me like this, what went wrong? Weren't we happy, was I not enough for you?

"What are you saying Harukaze? Where did I go wrong?" Please answer me, I can hear my heart breaking every second that this keeps taking. He's running his hands through his hair and using soft eyes like he uses when he wants something from me. I would rather have him smacking the back of my head like he always does rather tan this, he's sighing and looking at me. He puts his hands gently on my shoulders.

"Hikaru, David. I do love you. It's me not you I just have to tell you the truth." I shake my head causing a few tears to go flying. He moves in to lick them away and I move my head. He sighs again "Hikaru please just hear me out." He kisses my cheek as though it would help, it only makes me cry more. "David I feel it's in our best interest that you stop making puns about Yamabuki's jimmies. They have Akutsu on their team and you know he's violent."

"I though you liked my puns. I though you though they were funny."

"I do think they're funny. Yamabuki doesn't really."

**A/N:** Fake angst, FTW!


	72. Fool

Day 71 – Fool _noun_

1: a person lacking in judgment or prudence

2 a: a retainer formerly kept in great households to provide casual entertainment and commonly dressed in motley with cap, bells, and bauble b: one who is victimized or made to appear foolish : dupe

3 a: a harmlessly deranged person or one lacking in common powers of understanding b: one with a marked propensity or fondness for something a dancing fool a fool for candy

4: a cold dessert of pureed fruit mixed with whipped cream or custard

"If I am a fool, I am a fool for love. Right Hiroshi?" Niou turns to his silent doubles partner. Niou has in a jokers costume and a devious smile, much to most peoples chagrin. Yagyuu was wearing an outfit fit for the perfect gentleman and a bored expression, he would rather not be here. They are both at a costume party held by Atobe for one reason or another, these rich people are always doing strange things like that. Niou was having a ball spiking the punch and dropping things on people from the second or third floor, Yagyuu is less than amused.

"Not really Masaharu. For you to be a fool you must have tricked yourself. I know of no one who could be as devious or tricky as you. You are the trickster for a reason." Noiu smiled wider slinking over like an animal till he was right in front of Yagyuu, pressing the other boy into the wall. Niou placed on hand on Yagyuu's shoulder and the other under his chin and tilting his head up. They stood like that for what seemed forever to Yagyuu, it seemed like seconds to Niou. Yagyuu's heart was beating like a drum in his chest and he was seconds from just jumping Niou and ravishing him right there. "Tell me Masaharu, who was it that has you all twisted like this?" Niou just smiled wider leaning it to speak in Yagyuu's ear.

"Such poetic words from the gentleman, what inspired them? My looks or sublime wit?" Niou laughed and Yagyuu pursed his lips truing his head to the side. Niou turned it right back "Don't be like that Hiro, you know I'm just joking. Plus you know very well who played a trick on me and has my heart. It was a nasty trick you heart thief. Yagyuu blushed not only at the words but at Niou liking his ear and moving his leg to an interesting place, Niou knows he's the one who is going to be winning this round of their little game.

"I could say the same to you Masaharu, mask breaker." Niou leaned in close again his breath bathing Yagyuu's face. Yagyuu moan and squirms under Niou's other ministrations lower down. They could throw names around until they were blue in the face and it could get them no where. Action was what they needed now, words had carried them this far. Niou had always been a man of action but Yagyuu would always win when it came to words so they were even. Niou kissed Yagyuu deep and passionate. He slipped his tongue in only to be forced out by Yagyuu breaking the kiss and whispering in his ear. "If you are a fool, you are my fool"

**A/N:** This was the April Fools day one so as you see I am a bit behind sorry. Happy Easter to those who are celebrating.


	73. Ill

Day 72 - Ill

1 a chiefly Scottish : immoral , vicious b: resulting from, accompanied by, or indicative of an evil or malevolent intention ill deeds c: attributing evil or an objectionable quality held an ill opinion of his neighbors

2 a: causing suffering or distress ill weather b comparative also ill·er superlative also illest (1): not normal or sound ill health (2): not in good health ; also : nauseated

3 a: not suited to circumstances or not to one's advantage : unlucky an ill omen b: involving difficulty : hard

4 a: not meeting an accepted standard ill manners b archaic : notably unskillful or inefficient

5: unfriendly , hostile ill feeling

"Hey Mamushi, do you now whats wrong with Arai, he looks ill." Kaidoh looked at what Momoshiro was talking about and for once the idiot was right. Arai looked slightly green and was sweating and shaking uncontrollably. "I don't think Inui-sempai has any new juices but you train with him. Does he?" Kaidoh hissed and shook his head. Momoshiro frowned and they both narrowed their eyes at Arai's suspicious behavior.

"Momo-chan-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai do you know whats wrong with Arai-sempai. He's all twitchy and ill looking." Horio approached his two sempai with Kachiro and Katsuo. Kachiro , they noticed, had been making small shy glances in Arai's direction. They all assumed Kachiro knew something because someone had seen them together, it was "just friendly"according to both of them but they had been seen holding hands.

"No Horio, we're just trying to figure that out ourselves. Maybe you know Kachiro, you seem awful interested in Arai right now." Kachiro blushed hard and shook his head rapidly look to have the ground swallow him whole. Then all except Kachiro cast a suspicious gaze at Arai. Meanwhile Inui, who was curious just for data sake, went to confront Arai.

"Arai, are you perhaps ill? There is a twenty seven percent chance you failed your math exam and a seventy three percent chance you are nervous about something romance related, so you perhaps have a fight with Kachiro-kun? Or is that girlfriend you always go on about?" Arai twitched and backed away slowly from his frightening sempai.

"Y-yes, just s-s-some trouble with Y-y-yumi-chan. Thank y-y-you for your c-c-consideration I-Inui-s-s-sempai. I k-know, I'm m-most certainly n-not going on a d-d-date with Kachiro." Inui whipped out his notebook and began to record some stuff.

"I see Kachiro-kun, just as I expected. Yes, this makes sense I thought you two had been spending sixty percent too much time together." Inui looked up from his book to see Arai passed out Inui just shrugged and waled away recording another bit of data mumbling to himself. "There is still fifty percent chance that he's ill."

**A/N:** Yeah, not one of my favorites. Nor is it a normal pairing... I like it.

..- - Thank you for all of your reviews. Sorry about depressing you with violin. Thank you for all the reviewing you've done, it makes me so happy.

Khel – A pleasure as usual. You brighten my day by reviewing every chapter.

Tissu – Thank you for looking at my story.

xxasianicexx – I'm glad I was able to put those three pairings into that story.

Barbie-chan – Thank you for reviewing even though you do not do the words anymore.


	74. Limousine

Day 73 – Limousine _noun_

1 : a large luxurious often chauffeur-driven sedan that usually has a glass partition separating the driver's seat from the passenger compartment

2 : a large vehicle for transporting passengers to and from an airport

The first time Ryoma rode in Atobe's limo he was extremely impressed but he kept his calm facade. Atobe asked him what he thought, with that rich person sneer, Ryoma said it was "mada mada". Atobe called him a brat and stole Ryoma's cap. Ryoma had a bit of trouble getting it back but in the end it was worth it because he had ended up sitting in Atobe's lap and kissing the older boy senseless. Atobe seemed more than pleased with himself. When they arrived at the Atobe mansion neither wanted to move and the mutually agreed that the ride had ended far too soon.

By the time Ryoma was in his freshman year of high school riding in the limo was a daily thing, he had now ridden it it so often it should have lost it's splendor. It never did though Roma still remained with the same wide eyed fascination of basically his car. Every time he got in it felt like the first time again and he felt like a superstar when people stared at him getting out. He basically was one too, Atobe Keigo's boyfriend had some interesting perks like that. Ryoma was sure it would fade in the next year or so but like everyday with Atobe it still seemed fresh and new, he still said it was 'mada mada' to annoy Atobe and throw him off. His ego was far too large as it was.

"You know what Keigo." Atobe looks up at his boyfriend from his paper. "Maybe the limo isn't so mada mada after all." With a laugh Atobe goes back to his paper. He knew exactly why Ryoma said that. It's not everyday, unless you are Echizen Ryoma, that you get to ride in a limo that dispenses Ponta.

**A/N:** Yes, Ryoma's dream a car that dispenses Ponta. You know Atobe would make it too. Inspired by the fact that Barbie-chan and I and some of our other friends are taking a limo to Prom!!!


	75. Relax

Day 74 – Relax _verb_

_transitive verb_

1: to make less tense or rigid : slacken relaxed his grip

2: to make less severe or stringent : modify relax immigration laws

3: to deprive of energy, zeal, or strength of purpose

4: to relieve from nervous tension

5: to treat (hair) chemically in order to relax curls

_intransitive verb_

1: to become lax, weak, or loose : rest

2: to become less intense or severe hoped the committee would relax in its opposition

3of a muscle or muscle fiber : to become inactive and lengthen

4: to cast off social restraint, nervous tension, or anxiety couldn't relax in crowds

5: to seek rest or recreation relax at the seashore

6: to relieve constipation

7: to attain equilibrium following the abrupt removal of some influence (as light, high temperature, or stress)

Kaidoh worried a lot about everything, he worried about family and friends. Especially most recently his sempai's from the middle school tennis club, everything has been off since the murders starting four years ago and only ending in the past couple months. It started with Genchirou Sanada and then Seigaku's super rookie. Kaidoh didn't know there was that much sorrow in the world until he received the news, and they still had no gotten over it even now. To add salt to the wound some of their other teammates along with close friends and tennis rivals. Twelve people killed at the hands of a mad man, twelve innocent people whose only offense against that bastard Yukimura was either playing tennis or beating him in tennis. Ryoma, was the only one who beat him, ever, and that drove him over the edge somehow.

Kaidoh always worried the most about his husband though, Momoshiro Takeshi. Momoshiro had lost his lover of thirteen years, Ryoma, in one instant, to the shockingly frightening up close sound of a gunshot. After two years of being lost and dealing with loneliness Momoshiro had found comfort in talking with his old rival and best friend, Kaidoh. They formed a deep relationship and it became normal to want to see and talk to the other. They moved in together after a year of dating and Kaidoh became comfortable working from home and managing food and cleaning. Momoshiro was working for the police as a top notch detective, he took good care of Kaidoh no matter what. It was still a dark time though as the murders continued and no sign of Yukimura was found until recently when he slipped up somehow and was found, it was the happiest day of a lot of peoples lives.

Despite his constant worrying Kaidoh found it easy to relax once he heard the slam of the front door and Momoshiro shouting his usual greeting. It relieved Kaidoh to know Momoshiro had once again made it home safely from another day of work. Everyday could be the day he died but he still worked hard at his job and still made it home usually relatively unharmed but always tiered. Kaidoh would smile and go see is husband for a kiss and then tell him what was for dinner usually also getting Momoshiro a glass of wine or something.

When Kaidoh heard the news Yukimura was going to jail for life he released a huge sigh and relaxed against his chair. It was all going to be over and wounds could begin to heal, finally, they had been opened time and time again thought the trial period. When Momoshiro came home that night he shut the door lightly instead of slamming it, and his greeting was quiet. He kissed Kaidoh on the forehead before going onto the deck with his glass of wine. He stood there for a long time just staring straight ahead. Kaidoh knew he would need time to heal but he noticed in the way Momoshiro stood that he had begun to relax a bit.

**A/N:** This is part of the Murderer/Serial group. I guess you could include old in it too. What do you think?


	76. Smile

Day 75 – Smile _verb_

intransitive verb

1: to have, produce, or exhibit a smile

2 a: to look or regard with amusement or ridicule smiled at his own folly — Martin Gardner b: to bestow approval feeling that Heaven smiled on his labors — Sheila Rowlands c: to appear pleasant or agreeable

transitive verb

1: to affect with or by smiling

2: to express by a smile

"Kite, how come you never smile, even in pictures?" Kai laid on Kite's bed and had been reading a magazine but had finished and was now looking at a photo album he found. Kite looked over his shoulder at Kai and sighed turning back to his homework in front of him on the desk. Kite stared at his desk he was surprised by the question, no one had ever asked him anything like that. Kite was a man of few words and emotions and the passing though of smiling or not had never come up before, it had never been important to Kite. Kai noticed everything though and was far too inquisitive for his own good, Kite had found that out the hard way.

"I don't know." Kite's usual answer to questions asked by his teammates about his personal life. Kite turned to face Kai again setting his pen down. "Why do you ask Kai-kun?" Kai looked away from the album, he was laying on his back and looking at Kite upside down. Kai smiled mischievously and rolled off the bed he moved so he was kneeling next to Kite's chair with his hands inching steadily higher up Kite's thighs. Kite leaned down to put his face on the same level as Kai's. "Is it really that important though? I mean no one bother to ask before and plenty of people have seen that album. You're the first person to bring it up." Kai smiled wider, if it was possible, and leaned up to talk into Kite's ear.

"Of course it's important you're a human after all. You need to feel things beside anger and indifference. Happiness, sorrow, shame, joy, fear,...love" Kite smiled and turned Kai's head and kissed him sweetly and softly on the lips. Kai, surprised but happy kissed back deepening the kiss by pushing Kite back into his chair and moving onto his lap. Kite gladly gave Kai the lead for once glad to be able to relax a little and let someone else lead him. Before Kite had relied on violence to figure anything out now he seemed lost and sweet and pleasant. Kai murmured in the kiss "Smile Kite." A bright flash and giggles came from the door to Kite's room. Kite pushed Kai out of his lap and growling went to go get the camera from Hirakoba and Tanashi. Kai grabbed his leg before he could move though. "We just wanted a picture of you smiling, It's a good memory." Kite sighed and sat back down he wouldn't win this time.

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay with this one I'm having a bit of writers block but I think I'll get through it relatively soon.


	77. Sneeze

Day 76 – Sneeze _intransitive verb_

: to make a sudden violent spasmodic audible expiration of breath through the nose and mouth especially as a reflex act

"Achoo" Akutsu sneezed as soon as he saw that thing and more as Dan brought it closer. "hat the hell is that Taichi?" Akutsu managed between sneezing. Whatever it was it was furry and Akutsu was allergic to it, he had always thought he was allergic to fluffy and cute except for Dan. Dan just looked up at him with big eyes amazed how Akutsu who was normally every together in public could sneeze so girly, he had a small squeaky sneeze and it made Dan want to laugh.

"It's a rabbit Jin-sempai. Are you alright?" Akutsu nodded after sneezing again. Dan pulled out a tissue and offered it to the sneezing man. Akutsu ignored the offered cloth and continued to walk away from the fluffy thing. As expected Dan followed Akutsu but it took him a minute to catch up because he still had the cage and his steps were much smaller than Akutsu's. "I'm sorry Jin-sempai, Muromachi-sempai needed someone to hold onto his rabbit for a couple days. She'll be gone before you know it." Akutsu nodded and remembered he had some allergy medicine at home the sooner he took it the sooner his blossoming headache would dissipate. Akutsu suddenly remembered why he had never like animals when the headache kicked in full force.

"Taichan, Jinku, wait up!" Sengoku ran to catch up with his boyfriends. He looked at the cage in Dan's hands and smile. "Whose bunny is this now. It can't possibly be ours. I do say it looks like Akutsu with the red eyes and the white fur." Dan blushed and Sengoku knew he had found the reason why Dan had agreed to watch the animal.

"Shut up lucky." Akutsu sneezed again and ruffled Sengoku's hair.

"Pity you're allergic or I would suggest a family portrait before we have to give him back." Sengoku winked at Dan and kissed Akutsu's cheek. Akutsu figured the sneezing would be worth it anyway.

**A/N:** I hate it but I have no other ideas. I will have up a new KevRyo oneshot relatively soon.

So I'm listening to the Sanada version of Valentine's Kiss and it's really funny. Especially the english parts.


	78. Sign

Day 77 – Sign _noun_

1 a: a motion or gesture by which a thought is expressed or a command or wish made known b: signal 2a c: a fundamental linguistic unit that designates an object or relation or has a purely syntactic function signs include words, morphemes, and punctuation d: one of a set of gestures used to represent language ; also : sign language

2: a mark having a conventional meaning and used in place of words or to represent a complex notion

3: one of the 12 divisions of the zodiac

4 a (1): a character (as a flat or sharp) used in musical notation (2): segno b: a character (as ÷) indicating a mathematical operation ; also : one of two characters + and − that form part of the symbol of a number and characterize it as positive or negative

5 a: a display (as a lettered board or a configuration of neon tubing) used to identify or advertise a place of business or a product b: a posted command, warning, or direction c: signboard

6 a: something material or external that stands for or signifies something spiritual b: something indicating the presence or existence of something else signs of success a sign of the times c: presage, portent signs of an early spring d: an objective evidence of plant or animal disease

7plural usually sign : traces of a usually wild animal red fox sign

Hiyoshi and Taki stared as Kabaji locked the tennis court gates and hung a sign on them, a notice as to why he just locked them. Kabaji remained standing there just in case anyone had any questions about Atobe's orders. Taki stepped forward to get a better look at the sign and as he read out loud his brow increasingly furrowed in anger "Notice practice today is canceled. People get enough exercise jumping to conclusions, flying off the handle, running their moths, dodging responsibility, and pushing their luck. No, Ore-sama is not sick, so just go home. I find that completely offensive, I do not fly off the handle I am always completely calm, completely calm." Hiyoshi laughed at his boyfriend and dragged him off before he could yell at someone else. Taki muttered to himself the whole way until he was out of Kabaji's sight. Soon after they had left the rest of the regulars were gathered in front of the sign, the non-regulars had already left glad to have a practice free afternoon.

"Kabaji, these are Atobe-buchou's orders right?" Ohtori asked his silent classmate. Kabaji nodded and Ohtori smiled softly at him, he felt bad for the other boy because Atobe was not there to be near Kabaji.

"How could this not seem like Atobe Chotarou? The guy's having a diva fit ad he wasn't even in school today, plus he calls himself ore-sama right there. He's got a cold and just is too stubborn to actually admit it." Kabaji nodded at Shishido causing Shishido to smile widely. "See Kabaji says he's sick. You have to stop feeling bad for people all the time. Especially Atobe and his type he's just a spoiled brat, let him be that way eventually he'll catch on that we don't care. Come on, let's go play on the street courts since his royal ass whole had Kabaji lock us out." Ohtori and Shishido left in the same direction that Taki and Hiyoshi had gone. Jirou who had fallen asleep was carried home by Kabaji who then went to visit his sick captain.

"Wow, I've never seen this place clear so fast. Don't you think so Yuushi... Yuushi... Yuushi are you listening to me." Oshitari kept nodding but it was clear he was not paying the slightest bit of attention he was much more interested in his book. Gakuto growled and angrily pulled his cell phone out pretending to dial someone. "Hello, Hiyo I was wondering would you and Taki be willing to do a threesome... Yes, good I'll see you-" Gakuto was cut of by a text message sound.

"If you want my attention just ask." Oshitari said as he slipped the phone away from Gakuto's face. "Also if you want to make me jealous make sure you actually call someone. Also make the excuse more believable. I doubt Hiyoshi and Taki are interested in a threesome just yet." Gakuto crossed his arms and pouted Oshitari laughed kissing his childish lover on the cheek. "Good, Ohtori and Shishido want to play doubles. Let's go Gakkun. I'll make up for ignoring you tonight, no one will be home." Gakuto blushed deeply pushing Oshitari.

"Don't call me that in public Yuushi." Hyotei would never change especially not their dramatic captain. He may however have to get a better sign for next time he gets ill.

**A/N:** This one was goo. It was a longer one too. I think they've been a bit too short lately. I actually saw an icon that said what the sign said. It was a little different though.


	79. Poker Face

Day 78 – Poker Face _noun_

: an inscrutable face that reveals no hint of a person's thoughts or feelings

Yukimura stared at Sanada stared straight back at him with a blank face his eyes gave away everything and nothing. Yukimura on the other had was wearing his heart on his sleeve, they were written clear as day all over his face. His mouth was twisted so he wouldn't scream, his brow was furrowed in anger, and fresh tears glittered in his eyes. Yukimura wanted nothing more to yell at Sanada but the poker face that Sanada kept up prevented him because he knew he would get no response from that steel of emotions, he would get no satisfaction unless he got some sort of response. They continued to stare Sanada with his grave face and Yukimura fighting not to cry.

"So..." Yukimura said after what seemed like forever, his voice was shaking terribly. "This is your choice then? Are you sure, there will be no going back after this." Sanada nodded gravely hoping he could go soon, Atobe as waiting for him. "I suppose Atobe will be overjoyed, self-important bastard stole you away from me. He's probably laughing from his high throne right now. The crown doesn't fit him though, he's too spoiled to be royal. Just like a little kid in a too tall chair his feet don't hit the ground." Yukimura frowned and Sanada resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Here Yukimura goes again he always had to have everyone fit into a character like in a play. Rikkai was always the happy family Yukimura was the mother and Sanada the father, Akaya the baby, Niou and Yagyuu were the twins, Yanagi was the grandfather, and Marui and Jackal were the aunt and uncle. "Look at you, what have you done. Broken the troika the corner stone of the team, it's crumbled and so the rest will fall. Father we'd built up a family do you not love me anymore. Rikkai's mother and father are fighting. The whole family is taking the brunt of the problem and you feel you can just walk away..." Yukimura continued to talk and Sanada's anger continued to grow until he snapped.

"Never project your sick family fantasy's on me again." His tone was icy but his speech was still polite, but growing less so by the second. "Never speak badly about the people I chose to love either. I'm sorry for ruining your fake world Yukimura-san but we aren't children anymore and I think it's time you got a wake-up call. I don't want to be a apart of that anymore, it's sick. You, you're sick. You collect people like stamps and use them like toys or dolls. If they're screwed up, it's your fault they became dependent on you and your fantasies. It we had never met you we would be so much better off." Yukimura's insane smile stretched wider across his face by the second. "As for myself I finally got it together, and I'm freeing myself from your abusive grasp. I found I have worth and someone who loves me for everything I am. You are so sick, I'm getting a restraining order for now and then I'm going to try and get you behind bars. You'll never harm another soul once your put away." Sanada turned to leave feeling empowered by his words.

Yukimura growled deep in his throat and jumped on Sanada, he never stood a chance. Catching Sanada off guard gave Yukimura the upper hand. Slipping the dog collar that Sanada had worn before around Sanada's neck and tightening he continued to strangle the struggling boy. Sanada flailed trying to move the other boy and to get air in his lungs, he was unable to make either happen. When he breathed his last and had stopped flailing Yukimura got up and laughed. He had won Atobe could never have him, no one could ever. When he flipped the other boy over Sanada's expression mad him laugh. On this escaped his lips before he went to find a place to hide the body somewhere safe.

"Where's your poker face now Gen?"

**A/N: **Sorry about not posting for a while. This one has been written and partially typed but I just don't feel like sitting in my basement and typing. I can't wait to get my new laptop. I might get some more up tonight later and perhaps one during school if I'm lucky.


	80. Unfaithful

Day 79 – Unfaithful _adjective_

: not faithful: a: not adhering to vows, allegiance, or duty : disloyal an unfaithful friend b: not faithful to marriage vows suspected her husband of being unfaithful c: inaccurate, untrustworthy an unfaithful copy of a document

"Where are you going Hiroshi?" I flinch luckily he can't see my face or else he would be disappointed. We now where I'm going but we would rather deny it for the sake of our relationship, rocky as it is already. I pretend not to notice that he asked and turn on the water to the highest pressure as a good excuse. I'm straightening my hair and fixing my shirt as best as I can, it's slightly wrinkled. If I can leave soon I may be able to change it before my date tonight. Oshitari and I are going to have a romantic dinner at his house tonight for once. Gakuto has gone to the states for a business and will not be back for two weeks. "Oi, Roshi, I asked you question." I pretended I was washing my hands. "Where are you going?" I can tell he's impatient because of the way he's standing and the way he's talking. I shut the water off and dry my hands on the hand towel.

"I told you, I'm having dinner at a clients house." Niou nods and leaves to go back to sleep. My thoughts wander back to Oshitari and how we met. It was only half a lie that I told Niou, Oshitari was actually a client of my company but his order was long over now. We had met at a crowded cafe, there were no empty tables and since we were casual acquaintances we decided to share. Niou and I were in an off again state and Gakuto's moods had driven Oshitari to take refuge with an old teammate. We talked so much and somehow ended up back at my apartment, naked, and in my bed. I was comfortable with the casual sex, it was extremely gratifying. We went on a few more secret dates and had sex a few more times. I enjoyed the level of commitment and ease in our relationship.

Now here we were six months after our first encounter in the cafe. It was getting hard to satisfy my craving for Oshitari and keep Niou in the dark as much as I could. I assumed he already knew I was seeing someone else but I was trying to keep him from find out the dirty details. Oshitari said it was getting herd to but trips like this were things we needed.

I pull up to the house and with a deep breath go to the door and knock. He answers with a sexy smile, and no glasses or shirt. He moves into the room a silent invitation. Once the door is closed I'm on him kissing the life out of him. He pushes me with a deep laugh. I follow him to another room where he has set up a romantic candle light picnic on the floor.

"You don't want to ruin your appetite." His deep voice is very welcoming. I want him more than ever right now. We eat a relaxed meal feeding each other spaghetti and meatballs. He pulled out a fine wine that we are sipping. My phone rings, it's Niou, I ignore it and throw it across the room. I don't care if I'm unfaithful.

**A/N:** I was in the mood to continue stuff so I came out with this. It's the Glass/Shattered/Always saga. I forgot to mention the last one was part of the Murderer/Serial/Relax group, if you hadn't figured that out.


	81. Waiting

Day 80 – Waiting _verb_

_transitive verb_

1: to stay in place in expectation of : await waited the result of the advertisement — W. M. Thackeray wait your turn

2: to delay serving (a meal)

3: to serve as waiter for wait tables

_intransitive verb_

1 a: to remain stationary in readiness or expectation wait for a train b: to pause for another to catch up —usually used with up

2 a: to look forward expectantly just waiting to see his rival lose b: to hold back expectantly waiting for a chance to strike

3: to serve at meals —usually used in such phrases as wait on tables or wait on table

4 a: to be ready and available slippers waiting by the bed b: to remain temporarily neglected or unrealized the chores can wait

— wait on also wait upon

1 a: to attend as a servant b: to supply the wants of : serve2: to make a formal call on3: to wait for

— wait up

: to delay going to bed : stay up

Have you ever known what it's like to live only telling time by the steady beep of a heart monitor. That's how I told time for three years. I didn't know night or day, sleeping or waking. Only a constant wait and the constant beep that haunted my dreams. I felt like I was living like a ghost drifting from one place to another, it drove me crazy everything, drove me crazy especially that go damned beep of the monitor, yet however much I hated it, it was soothing because I knew if it just kept on beating he was alive. Even if he was a living vegetable, the steady beat meant he was breathing. He was beautiful even as he lay there and I sat waiting. Always waiting always watching. I waited for all three years but he never woke and the beeping slowly died.

I could barely recognize the difference between my waking hours and my sleeping ones because even asleep I would dream of waiting. When I would wake sometimes I was at home but soon was back where I wanted to be , by his side. Yuuta would bring me home and back every time. Yuuta understood my want to wait he had waited for five years for Mizuki, who would never awake. Mizuki passed away like Fuji had without waking from the hold of sleep. Yuuta also had waited for Fuji, his big brother and now for me, a replacement brother.

Here we are, it's been four years since he died. I'm still waiting though, don't know what for everything I could want I had, except Fuji. Yuuta and I have lived a comfortable life together but it is not enough sometimes. He and Yuuta were all that mattered, and I would always have Yuuta with me. I told Yuuta my thoughts a while ago and he laughed saying he knew exactly what I was waiting for.

"Ryoma, you're waiting for death. Death will mean seeing Fuji or being ale to go on without feeling the weight of him going missing from your life. Thats the only thing that will satisfy you. Until the day you die you will be forever waiting." I knew he was right so I smiled softly sitting back in my chair, waiting.

**A/N:** Prom tomorrow. Sorry about the delays. I wanted to get al least one chapter up tonight. My hands are killing me though because I got tips and the guy who did it made my hands like bleed.


	82. Tango

Day 81 – Tango _noun_

1: a ballroom dance of Latin-American origin in 2⁄4 time with a basic pattern of step-step-step-step-close and characterized by long pauses and stylized body positions ; also : the music for this dance

2: interaction marked by a lack of straightforwardness the suspect's tango with police

"Gen, ore-sama has decided that we will be taking dancing lessons."Sanada barely looked up from his morning aper before grunting and looking back down. It was far too early and Atobe was far too bright, Atobe had always been a morning person unlike Sanada. He ignored most of the things Atobe was saying, but this was nothing normal Sanada stated that most of the things Atobe said were useless drivel. Especially idea like this, Atobe's notions were usually romantic and had a tendency to get Sanada in trouble. Not Ryoma, he was a big superstar so he could just pull out his A-list celebrity card. Not Tezuka, good looks like his got him out of anything also he has a very mature air, so people usually let him slide. Especially not Fuji though, that boy would almost always participate but he could sweet talk himself out of anything. Sanada was not a star, nor was he completely handsome, and he was too gruff with people. Last time he had both been injured and had gotten in trouble so he was a bit wary of trying anything new with his boyfriend. "Gen, you've got on that face that tells me you aren't going to do it. Please Gen!"

"No." Sanada was blunt with his words, eyes not leaving his paper. "What brought this on anyway Keigo, it's not like you to cary on about something, unless it's important to you." It was true Atobe was snuggling Sanada and trying to be cute or coy. "I know you like to dance but why do you want me to take lessons. Wouldn't it better to take Shu or Ryo or even Kuni." Atobe sighed dramatically and stole Sanada's cup of tea, Sanada shrugged and continued to read his paper aggravating Atobe to no end. "Roll your eyes all you want, diva."Atobe pursed his lips and snatched Sanada's paper.

"You have no sense of adventure do you Gen? As to what brought it up. I got tickets to a ballroom dancing competition and I need a partner who can dance, while still showing off ore-sama's prowess. Do you propose I take stubborn Ryo, taciturn Kuni, or sadistic Shu?" Sanada, now that he thought about it, was the best choice but he still didn't want to do it. "You'll be the male, I just need a partner who can dance, well in your case learn to dance." Sanada sighed Atobe was begging and it was hard to resist, his big blue eyes always got Sanada.

"Fine what are we dancing?" Atobe smiled and kisses Sanada's cheek.

"The Tango." All Sanada could think was 'How Ironic'.


	83. Sleepyhead

Day 82 – Sleepyhead _noun_

:a sleepy person

Ryoma yawned and stretched the person laying next to him wasn't happy about the sudden movements and held on to Ryoma's waist tighter. Ryoma laughed breathlessly at this curling back into a sleeping position. Jirou smiled as his short boyfriend moved back to how he had been laying. They loved days like this. It was the middle of the summer so it was warm and they could be together all the time. They were laying in the middle of the park under a tree. The sun was warm and the grass was soft and they were both always ready to sleep, so days like this were perfect for them. They had met in the late morning at a cafe to eat breakfast and then had wandered into the park for a walk, after finding this spot they decided a shot nap would be nice and had laid down and dosed off.

Once they had fallen back asleep, after Ryoma had stirred, several people walked by including Atobe and Kabaji. Atobe sighed with a smile and a softness in his eyes, those two could really fall asleep anywhere both of them were so innocent even Ryoma who seemed arrogant upon first glance. Atobe looked at Kabaji and said this would be a good place to have their picnic. They both set it up and Atobe was suddenly glad they had thought to bring extra food, just in case. He knew when the sleepyhead's awoke they would be very hungry.

Ryoma's eyes opened almost as soon as he smelled food. He rubbed his eyes and sitting up looked around for the source of the intoxicating aroma. Atobe saw Ryoma before Ryoma saw Atobe and spoke to him. "Ahn. Whats this, one of the sleepyhead's is awake. Hungry brat?" Ryoma silently nodded and shook Jirou awake so that they could eat. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What are you doing here Keigo?" Jirou asked while he ate. All four of them were enjoying the spontaneous company and lunch. Atobe was siting awful close to Kabaji and Jirou was laying in Ryoma's lap as Ryoma fed him.

"Ore-sama and Munehiro are on a date." Jirou's jaw dropped but slowly it rose into a huge smile. He got up and hugged both Kabaji and Atobe exclaiming the whole time about 'Wow, he never would have guessed.' Atobe gave Jirou a serous look. "Don't tell anyone on the team Jirou, they need to keep their mouths from idle gossip."Jirou nodded and laid back down on Ryoma. They were all mostly quiet after that and after eating they all took a nap on the blanket Atobe and Kabaji cuddled up together with Kabaji's arms wrapped possessively around Atobe, and Ryoma using Jirou as a pillow.

A camera click was the only sound in the park after the fell asleep. "Yes, come on Hiroshi I think that Hyotei will be interested in these pictures. Maybe Seigaku too. Poor sleepyhead's won't know what hit them. Puri."

**A/N:** If you didn't know it's Niou and Yagyuu who took the picture. Prom was amazing, I had so much fun but I'm really tiered.


	84. Farewell

Day 83 – Farewell _noun_

1**:** a wish of well-being at parting **:** good-bye

2 a**:** an act of departure **:** leave-taking b**:** a formal occasion honoring a person about to leave or retire

She had meant to say farewell but she hadn't. She hadn't even stayed long enough to pack a bag, they just decided one night to leave and they never were planning on coming back. Sakuno had left everything, he memories of when she was little and her brief, unhappy married life. She had left her two twin girls, they'd never remember their mother now. She smiled bitterly to herself, she was so wrong to not kiss them goodbye. He wouldn't let her near them now, she was sorta supposed to be dead anyway. Fuji had connections and they had become new people. They were Masaya Kyou and Ami now, the strange couple that lived in the strange house. She truly had left everything friends, relatives, memories, possessions, and even her very name. It was hard getting used to not having children to wake her up at night or in the morning.

It was a sad day when she had received the news of Ryoma moving on. She read in the paper about his marriage to Atobe Keigo and cringed when she saw that Ryoma and her children now had Atobe as their last name. She cried for hours over the children she carried in her womb and bore but didn't even get the chance to kiss goodbye because of Fuji's insistence that it would be a cleaner break if she just never came back to probe those wounds. It threw salt on her own wounds knowing her family was at the mercy of other people because of her own selfishness. She regretted the words she did not say.

It was raining hard as she walked outside and down the street, she was not wearing anything but a shirt and shorts. She had no shoes or socks but she did not feel anything. When she saw her destination ahead she laughed at the irony of this situation. She would not say farewell to Fuji, who had not let her say farewell. Also Ryuuzaki Sakuno, Echizen Sakuno, and Masaya Ami would all be gone for good. The bridge swayed as she stood on the railing without much though she felt her body falling and somehow in the cold outside she felt warm inside.

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't posted in forever. I have my laptop back I will post more chapters soon, hopefully. I hope everyone is well. To the person who I'm writing those Kev/Ryo request fics for, they are almost done.


	85. Hot

Day 84 – Hot _adjective_

1 a: having a relatively high temperature b: capable of giving a sensation of heat or of burning, searing, or scalding c: having heat in a degree exceeding normal body heat

2 a: violent, stormy a hot temper a hot battle ; also : angry got hot about the remark b (1): sexually excited or receptive (2): sexy c: eager, zealous hot for reform dof jazz : emotionally exciting and marked by strong rhythms and free melodic improvisations

3: having or causing the sensation of an uncomfortable degree of body heat hot and tired it's hot in here

4 a: newly made : fresh a hot scent hot off the press b: close to something sought hot on the trail

5 a: suggestive of heat or of burning or glowing objects hot colors b: pungent, peppery

6 a: of intense and immediate interest some hot gossip b: unusually lucky or favorable on a hot streak c: temporarily capable of unusual performance (as in a sport) d: currently popular or in demand a hot commodity e: very good a hot idea not feeling too hot f: absurd, unbelievable wants to fight the champ? that's a hot one

7 a: electrically energized especially with high voltage b: radioactive ; also : dealing with radioactive material cof an atom or molecule : being in an excited state

8 a: recently and illegally obtained hot jewels b: wanted by the police ; also : unsafe for a fugitive

9: fast a hot new fighter plane a hot lap around the track

Niou had come to a decision, he figured that when it can to personality Yagyuu was hot. In everything actually when he looked at Niou even with the frosty gentleman facade, he set Niou's nerves on fire. Just a glance or brushing of fingers and Niou begins to smolder because Niou has experienced the fire beneath those reflective glasses, and he loves it always wanting more. Yagyuu smiles and Niou's breath stops because he knows the pleasant smile is hiding the impending danger. Niou melts with that smile because he knows what ideas and plans Yagyuu is coming up with.

When Yagyuu is Niou his true colors show are shown, the ones that could start a fire with no tinder. He lets loose a monster from the inside and blazes like a shooting star. Niou wants to drown in the sensations and feelings it releases in him and drowning in those would mean drowning in Yagyuu, only making him want it more. The fire represents, to Niou, something he never has been and doesn't think he ever will be. It is someone he wants to be though, he wants it so much.

Niou encountered the fire almost the first time he saw Yagyuu. Neither of them quite remember meeting but Niou claims that Yagyuu wasn't always such a gentleman, Yagyuu fervently denies Niou's claims stating that Niou must have been thinking of himself. Niou may not remember the situation but he did remember those burning eyes that previewed the deeper fire within. Niou also remembers now later when asked he would start referring to Yagyuu as his partner to make people cringe, it would become true but watching his homophobic classmates faces was way too amusing.

Niou turned over on Yagyuu's bed to stare at his boyfriend, Yagyuu was working diligently on his homework, like the good boy that he was. Niou was contemplating Yagyuu and when would be the best time to jump the other boy. Niou had finally come to the assumption about Yagyuu being hot somewhere in the middle of his slight nap and now that he was fully awake he was thinking more about the jumping of his boyfriend. Yagyuu set his pen down and sat on the bed and laid next to Niou completely facing the trickster.

"Whats on your mind?" Yagyuu put an arm around Niou's waist and the other on Niou's cheek and pulled their faces so their noses were bumping. Niou's breath tickled Yagyuu's lips and when Niou pulled their hips together Yagyuu's breath hitched. "So thats why you've been blushing for the last twenty minutes." Yagyuu smiled as Niou feverishly kissed Yagyuu's face.

"You're so hot." Yagyuu just smiled and kissed Niou on the lips.


	86. Cold

Day 85 – Cold adjective

1 a: having or being a temperature that is uncomfortably low for humans it is cold outside today a cold drafty attic b: having a relatively low temperature or one lower than normal or expected the bath water has gotten cold c: not heated: as (1)of food : served without heating especially after initial cooking or processing cold cereal cold roast beef (2): served chilled or with ice a cold drink (3): involving processing without the use of heat cold working of steel

2 a: marked by a lack of the warmth of normal human emotion, friendliness, or compassion a cold stare got a cold reception ; also : not moved to enthusiasm the movie leaves me cold b: not colored or affected by personal feeling or bias : detached, indifferent cold chronicles recorded by an outsider — Andrew Sarris ; also : impersonal, objective cold facts cold reality c: marked by sure familiarity : pat had her lines cold weeks before opening night

3: conveying the impression of being cold: as a: depressing, gloomy cold gray skies b: cool 6a

4 a: marked by the loss of normal body heat cold hands ; especially : dead b: giving the appearance of being dead : unconscious passed out cold

5 a: having lost freshness or vividness : stale dogs trying to pick up a cold scent b: far off the mark : not close to finding or solving —used especially in children's games c: marked by poor or unlucky performance the team's shooting turned cold in the second half d: not prepared or suitably warmed up

While Niou had come the the conclusion that Yagyuu was hot Yagyuu had come to an opposite conclusion about his doubles partner. Niou was cold like a snowstorm in the middle of winter he froze everything around him. The trickster spared no ones emotions, he didn't care who he offended he wasn't going to apologize for anything he ever did. The lack of emotions and care for others emotions was part of the frigid center of Niou's icicle for a heart. Everyone had though Yagyuu to be the cold one with his rigid gentlemanly demeanor, but that was a mask. A heart of a fire storm with the borrowed ice of a snowflake unlike Niou who was a crystal with the illusion of a roaring fire.

"Masaharu you alright?" Niou nodded and turned away from Yagyuu. This was what Niou was always like in the mornings especially Saturday mornings. Yagyuu settled himself next to his partner holding on tight to Niou's waist. Niou never faced him unless he wanted something or at least until he was a little bit more awake. Niou didn't cuddle unless to appease his partner. Yagyuu smiled and grabbed both of Niou's hands in his. "You're so could keep your hands in mine." Yagyuu heard Niou laugh slightly but Niou did not turn over.

"You know what they say Hiroshi, opposites attract." Niou simply stated before turning his head to face Yagyuu. "Hush, let me be cold. It's your job to burn with that fire."

**A/N:** Pair to Hot. You know I forgot to say Farewell (Day 83) is a pair with Dawn (Day 37) from a million chapters ago.

Also forgot to say that a couple of days ago. This tells you how behind I am. It was _supposed_ to be day 100! Yay!

Thank you my two lovely loyal reviewers and Chelsea who I know always reads them.

I just noticed that I'm always forgetting things or messing things up. Feel free to tell me if I do. Thanks.


	87. Equations

Day 86 – Equations _noun_

1 a: the act or process of equating b (1): an element affecting a process : factor (2): a complex of variable factors c: a state of being equated ; specifically : a state of close association or identification bring governmental enterprises and payment for them into immediate equation — R. G. Tugwell

2 a: a usually formal statement of the equality or equivalence of mathematical or logical expressions b: an expression representing a chemical reaction quantitatively by means of chemical symbol

Sadaharu looks over at me and smiles I look down at the paper on my desk. We are in our dorm room doing our homework it's strange to be communicating after so long of being rivals. College is a different place though and we have come to realize how much we still have in common. It became obvious to me as soon as we started rooming together that I had a huge crush on him but I was still with Kirihara Akaya and he was still with Kaidoh Karou. Akaya understood when I told him because he had been feeling the same way about his roommate Hiyoshi Wakashi and Kaidoh broke up with Sadaharu only to be seen with Momoshiro Takeshi. My heart soared at the opportunity but seeing Sadaharu so heart broken made me decide to wait. That was a foolish mistake because he soon began to date other people.

The dating world was vast but much to my chagrin he continued to date previous tennis rivals starting with Echizen Ryoma and then a brief flirtation with Atobe Keigo and now most recently Fuji Shusuke. None of his partners lasted long, I made sure of that, nor did they entirely suit him so I was all the more pleased to dispose of them. Sadaharu had eventually given up and didn't go out often. He would keep to himself and only talk when necessary he began to create a shell around himself blocking everyone out. Being myself I saw an opening and was very happy to dive in.

I was nervous for once in my life when I finally came to the opening I had been searching for. Sadaharu was not one to leave himself foolishly open and vulnerable but he even dropped his guard. It came on a pleasant afternoon, he got back from class and took his glasses off setting them down carelessly. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw himself on his bed rolling over so he was laying on his back. His glasses had fallen of the spot they were on but he did not move to pick them up, he just covered his eyes and sighed heaving a deep sigh. I walked over to him and sat on his bed brushing some of his hair.

"Sadaharu?" I asked tentatively he hums softly in response. I take a deep breath and begin the speech I've been going over in my head for a while now. "You know I have always relied on data to determine the correct decision in any situation but noting I can find can explain what I'm feeling. When I see you I feel butterflies and other illogical things. What I'm trying to say I think is will you go out with me Sadaharu?" I lean down and place a soft kiss on his lips and move away slightly. One of his arms snakes into my hear pulling me back down and hold my lips on his the other hand goes to my waist and pulls me onto his lap. I was pleasantly surprised by his response and kissed him back roughly.

"Finally, the perfect equation. You never cease to amaze me Renji."

**A/N:** So thats two tonight. Maybe another if I'm lucky. Also soon will be a Kev/Ryo oneshot requested by someone.


	88. Barbie

Day 87 – Barbie _noun_

A fashion doll manufactured by Mattel, Inc. and launched in March 1959. American businesswoman Ruth Handler (1916-2002) is credited with the creation of the doll using a German doll called Bild Lilli as her inspiration.

The Song

Nothing Atobe had done or could do could have ever prepared him for the sight before his eyes. His normally stoic boyfriend, Sanada, was singing Barbie Girl into a hairbrush. He looked open and strangely happy, it scared Atobe. It was a scary sight to behold but no matter what he did Atobe couldn't move his eyes from Sanada, his eyes were glued to his boyfriends frame.

"G-g-g-g-gen? What are you doing?" Sanada turned slowly his moth still open. Sanada was extremely embarrassed and set the hairbrush down like he'd never seen it before. He walked over to Atobe blushing and opened his mouth to say something but Atobe beat him to it. "Never mind. I don't want to know, I really don't want to know." Atobe walked out of the room in a mixture of surprise and resisting the urge to laugh. This would be something he wasn't going to let Sanada forget anytime soon, too bad he didn't get it on film.

The Dolls

"Don't worry my darlings no one will ever know about you."Atobe sat in a chair in a hidden closet more vast than any of his other closets. He was smiling at his large collection of Barbie dolls. He had received Barbie's from most of his family members when he was little because they though he was a girl, his grandmother still sent them. He has every New Years and Christmas special Barbie since before he was born and a wild selection of the other styles. They were all still in perfect condition in their boxes. Atobe liked to relax and stare at them every once in a while because he found it relaxing. Somehow knowing they would always be there was like being able to keep part of his childhood alive.

"Keigo, Kei. Are you in there?" No, Sanada was coming. Atobe panicked if Sanada found his collection Atobe would never hear the end of it. "Kei, you have too many closets." The door was opening Atobe jumped for the light switch and managed to barely hit it."Keigo, why are you standing in a dark closet?" Atobe looked Sanada up and down.

"Does ore-sama need a reason to want to stand in a dark closet. Maybe ore-sama just felt like it. Is it against the law or something? A dark closet is the perfect place to relax. You may want to try it sometime Gen before you begin to look like an old man." Atobe walked out of the closet figuring Sanada would shut the door but instead he heard the lights flip on and Sanada gasp in shock.

"Kei..., never mind. I don't want to know, I really don't want to know."

The Looks

"You know Kei, you look like a Barbie doll and not even Ken, you look like Barbie's short-haired, flat-chested friend. I hope it's not offensive but you do." Atobe raised a delicate eyebrow at Sanada. Atobe set his paper down to look Sanada square in the eyes.

"Do you plan to bring this up again Gen? Ore-sama is prepared to win this time." Sanada rolled his eyes but shook his head Atobe sat back and picked up his paper again. "Good, my collection is very comforting to me. Don't make fun of Barbie, she doesn't like it. She's all about peace and acceptance. Now let's drop this unless you wish me to tell Niou-kun about you rendition of Aqua's song?" Sanada shook his head slowly, Atobe was scary when he wanted to be.

"Alright, I'll drop it for now. This is not over though. Tennis Barbie." Sanada leaned over and kisses Atobe's cheek. "You're my Barbie though."

**A/N:** It's crack. Know really random crack.. I was in a mood the other day and it kinda reflects in my work. This was supposed to be for Barbie-chan's birthday on April 18... It's almost a month late. Sorry. Thank you to all readers and reviewers!


	89. Beautiful

Day 88 – Beautiful _adjective_

1 **:** having qualities of beauty **:** exciting aesthetic pleasure

2 **:** generally pleasing **:** excellent

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you."_

"Okay I'll do it Shusuke just shut that thing up." Ryoma struggled to get out of his chair but he was tied down expertly and was only able to wiggle a little bit. He had finally cracked after four hours of nonstop repetition of that song Ryoma was about ready to let his brain fry. Fuji smiled innocently and turned the CD player off. "Now please untie me. I promise not to run away." Fuji's mouth twisted into an even more sinister look. But he none the less cut the ropes and tape.

"I'm glad you see it my way Ryo. Cooperation is the best thing for you and me."Ryoma sighed at his awful luck. For his high school's spring festival his homeroom was doing a cafe and wanted the guys to all be dressed as female cat waitresses. Reluctantly all of the guys agreed except Ryoma because he was afraid of the sinister things Fuji was going to do. Fuji had other ideas about Ryoma getting pert with him like that, including torture and blackmail. Now that Ryoma had agreed there would be several blackmail efforts and Fuji, depending on how he felt, might hold himself hostage for a couple days. Ryoma didn't understand Fuji except he knew all too well that what Fuji wanted, Fuji got.

"Shusuke, why do you do things like this, you could get anything you wanted with a single look or that smile and a carefully crafted sentence." Ryoma mused aloud knowing full well that Fuji was listening intently and that Fuji preferred to make people fear him rather than love or respect him. "You're beautiful, no damn that song is getting to me. Must keep out of head." Fuji smiled gleefully knowing what forces it would take to get Ryoma to clear his head of that song. "It's true though. You could have anything or anyone you wanted with your looks. With a flick of your wrist the respond to anything you say almost blindly." Ryoma had always been suspicious of that side of Fuji, the side that had so many blind followers the one that was sadistic and enjoyed seeing people fail.

"Ah, Ryo. Don't you know Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder."


	90. Disaster

Day 89 – Disaster _noun_

1_obsolete_ **:** an unfavorable aspect of a planet or star

2**:** a sudden calamitous event bringing great damage, loss, or destruction ; _broadly_ **:** a sudden or great misfortune or failure the party was a _disaster_

It had been my fault I did so many things that I regret and now I'm paying for everything I didn't do right. I know I'm not Yukimura and this is why I'm falling deeper into a ditch I'm digging for myself. When disaster struck my friends and my team I couldn't carry them, I could barely carry myself, and we all split and fell. Some stayed together but some split and it was all sad because no one knew what they were meant for anymore. Niou and Yagyuu disappeared into themselves and Marui and Jackal were not able to hold on, Jackal went back to Brazil and Marui was left in a deep depression. They were all in the depression after losing Yukimura everything had failed, I failed them and myself. My promise to carry the team was shattered and for once in my life I began to feel lonely.

I had never been lonely before because I had Yukimura, Yanagi, and everyone else. Now Yukimura was gone and I did not have the heart or strength to even look at any of them. I resigned as captain and Yanagi and Akaya took over but they were not Yukimura and me, the team failed. It was my fault that I lost and he didn't live through the surgery after his relapse. The first time the surgery happened it all seemed fine but the disease came back and he didn't live to see them lose nationals for the second time in a row.

"Sanada-kun?" It had almost been eight years after the disaster that voice was still the same. "Ah, I was right it is you Sanada-san. It's been a long time. How are you Sanada-kun." I turn and face Yagyuu Hiroshi seeing him now was very hard. He was the same as ever and that was what cut at me. He remained that clean cut appearance and a pleasant gentlemanly demeanor. He was ever the gentleman and it made me remember all that I had missed by cutting myself out of their lives, what stuff could I have experienced. This was the first time I had seen any of them and it was hard to choke back emotions that I didn't want to spill over.

"Yagyuu, it has been a while. I have been well and yourself?" I reach for the brim of a baseball cap that has not been there for years, oh how I wished I was wearing it, it was easy to hide under. Yagyuu laughs knowing just what I was grabbing for, apparently it had not been that long. "How is Niou?" Yagyuu smile brightens.

"He's much better about being a proper citizen. You should stop by sometime, he'd appreciate seeing you." I gulp Niou was probably waiting for a chance to slap me, he had all right to though and I would not stop him but, I feared it for some reason. "He's not angry." Yagyuu seems to notice my distress. "He understands what you did and why you did it. He knows what you went through, we all do. None of us blame you Sanada-kun. You are the one who is misunderstanding in this situation. It would be a relief to see you alive and well because that means your doing what Yukimura would have wanted, you're living your life. We all found our own way, Masaharu and I, Yanagi-kun and Akaya-kun, Marui-kun and Jackal-kun. He came back Jackal-kun did and Marui-kun began to recover. Masaharu changed, he became more focused, and thats not a bad thing, it's all for the best." I nod knowing that the tears are coming now. "Stop clinging to that event, let yourself be free of that disaster."

**A/N:** Yay, thats three tonight! Almost caught up...not. I have over 10 more to go.


	91. Kiss

Day 90 – Kiss _verb_

_transitive verb_

1 **:** to touch with the lips especially as a mark of affection or greeting

2 **:** to touch gently or lightly wind gently _kissing_ the trees

_intransitive verb_

1 **:** to salute or caress one another with the lips

2 **:** to come in gentle contact

All relationships had their strange moments but none seemed as strange to Minami as the awkward first kiss. He and Hagashita had gotten past the awkward holding hands stage and the first awful confessing stage but noting seemed that it would be as trying as getting to kiss Hagashita. Minami felt ready but he wasn't sure what ready was anymore. He and Hagashita had always been hyper aware of each other because of their doubles partnership so he knew Hagashita was ready as well. Now their only problem was someone making he first move. Someone had to make the first move and neither seemed brave enough to do that. Both of the jimmies were actually very reserved when it came to each other and preferred to communicate with hand signals rather than words.

"Kentarou, you awake in there?" Hagashita waved a hand in fort of Minami's face because it had gone blank and ha had stopped buttoning his shirt Minami's eyes have become glazed over and he was just staring off into space in the middle of the locker room. Minami smiles at Hagashita and grabs his hand causing Hagashita to smile back and squeeze Minami's hand. "What are you thinking about Ken-chan?" Minami blushes at the nickname that Hagashita gave him. "So where are we going today?" Minami smiled they were going on a date. Hagashita said nothing as Minami locked up but once they turned to walk Hagashita grabbed Minami's hand.

"My House." Hagashita changed their pans at the last minute wanting to have their first kiss be private and romantic. "No one will be home so we will have the place to ourselves." Minami smile and squeezed Hagashita's hand Hagashita squeezed back. When they got into Hagashita's house Minami went to the bathroom to change into regular clothes. He had prepared the outfit special for today. He had a pair of dark tight jeans, a wife beater, and a black button up shirt to wear open over the wife beater. "Took you long enough" Hagashita said as Minami came out, Minami noticed he was staring though. Hagashita had changed into a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt.

Hagashita patted the space on the bad next to him but at the last second grabbed Minami so he would land in Hagashita's lap. "Feeling feisty today Ken?" Hagashita nodded and kissed Minami's neck.

"I'm going to kiss you Minami. Are you ready?" Minami was embarrassed by Hagashita's directness but slowly let his eyes close as Hagashita moved in. Hagashita threaded his hands in Minami's hair enjoying the crunch of gel under his fingers. Minami moaned as Hagashita slipped his tongue into Minami's mouth. Minami slid his tongue into Hagashita's mouth to explore. When they ran out of breath they broke the kiss and leaned against each others foreheads.

"Not an entirely awkward first kiss."

**A/N:** Another chapter written in school. I really should be doing my math paper…Nah. Sorry about not posting fast enough. You may get another chapter today… in school and several tonight hopefully.


	92. Pretend

Day 91 – Pretend _verb_

transitive verb

1: to give a false appearance of being, possessing, or performing does not pretend to be a psychiatrist

2 a: to make believe : feign he pretended deafness b: to claim, represent, or assert falsely pretending an emotion he could not really feel3archaic : venture, undertake

intransitive verb

1: to feign an action, part, or role especially in play

2: to put in a claim cannot pretend to any particular expertise — Clive Barnes

"Hikaru-sempai, Bane-sempai!" Kentaro called down the hall skipping slightly in excitement. Kisarazu-sempai had asked him to get Hikaru-sempai and Bane-sempai from the locker rooms so they could play a doubles game with Saeki-sempai and Itsuki-sempai. "Sempai?" Kentaro laughed when he heard Bane's deep voice down the corridor coming out of the locker room, they must have not been able to hear him when he was calling. "Hikaru-sempai, Bane-sempai. Ryou-sempai told me to..." Kentaro's eyes went wide at what he was seeing. Bane had Hikaru pressed against the lockers and was kissing him. Bane's shirt was thrown haphazardly on a bench and Hikaru's was pushed up so that his chest was exposed. Bane was pressed closely against Hikaru and his hands were roaming Hikaru's pale flesh, causing Hikaru to moan. Kentaro stared, this was one of those things Saeki-sempai had said he was too young for, if Kentaro remembered correctly Saeki had called it sex. "I'm sorry Sempai, Ryou-sempai told me to get you because you're going to play doubles with Saeki-sempai and Itsuki-sempai. You're busy though I'll tell them you're busy though." Bane pulled away from Hikaru and raised an eyebrow at Kentaro. "I'm sorry I'm going now."

"Kentaro-kun. Tell Ryou you didn't find us. In fact tell yourself you saw nothing. Pretend you saw nothing at all, we were never here." Bane didn't touch Kentaro but moved around him and opened the door. "Now go, and remember pretend you never saw a thing Kentaro-kun." Kentaro wordlessly left the locker rooms and roboticly went back to practice.

"Lock the door Haru you know he'll never be able to forget what he saw and will just blurt it out. They'll be swarming towards us in no time. Pretend no one is knocking on the door." Bane walked back over to Hikaru after locking the door ans began kissing him again. "Remember Pretend they're not there." Hikaru murmured as the knocking began.

**A/N:** This was supposed to be day 90 but I had already typed 75% last night and I didn't feel like starting again.


	93. High

Day 92 – High _adjective_

1 a: having large extension upward : taller than average, usual, or expected a high wall b: having a specified elevation : tall six feet high —often used in combinations sky-highwaist-high c: situated or passing above the normal level, surface, base of measurement, or elevation the high desert

2 a (1): advanced toward the acme or culmination high summer (2): advanced toward the most active or culminating period on the Riviera during high season (3): constituting the late, most fully developed, or most creative stage or period high Gothic (4): advanced in complexity, development, or elaboration the higher primates including humans higher mathematics b: verging on lateness —usually used in the phrase high time c: long past : remote high antiquity

3: elevated in pitch a high note

4: relatively far from the equator high latitude

5: rich in quality : luxurious high living

6: slightly tainted high game ; also : malodorous smelled rather high

7: exalted in character : noble high purposes

8: of greater degree, amount, cost, value, or content than average, usual, or expected high prices

9: of relatively great importance: as a: foremost in rank, dignity, or standing high officials b: serious, grave high crimes c: observed with the utmost solemnity high religious observances d: critical, climactic the high point of the novel e: intellectually or artistically of the first order high culture f: marked by sublime, heroic, or stirring events or subject matter high tragedy high adventure

10: forcible, strong high winds

11: stressing matters of doctrine and ceremony ; specifically : high church

12 a: filled with or expressing great joy or excitement high spirits b: intoxicated ; also : excited or stupefied by or as if by a drug

13: articulated with some part of the tongue close to the palate a high vowel

It was a cold rainy day, just like the day three years ago, when they had been here for the same reason they were here now. To bury a part of a person, this time it was Niou, last time it was Yagyuu. Although they had separate bodies they had the same spirit and thus were considered the same person. Everything was silent among them except for the sounds of sobbing and sniffling, somehow they knew their teammates were better off. They couldn't help but miss them none-the-less. Marui sighed and Jackal pulled him close by putting an arm around his shoulders. Marui felt completely guilty, it had been his turn to check to make sure Niou had not done something stupid. Work had kept Marui longer than usual, by them it was too late for them to do anything, he felt so guilty. Niou's neighbor had called Yukimura, he thought Marui would have gotten there sooner. His neighbor had said the Niou left with a strange man, and had come back with a suspicious bag of pills, and had not come out of his apartment since. She had knocked on his door, but he did not answer. The apartment was mostly quiet except the occasional quiet crash.

"Mura-buchou, do you think Niou-sempai did something wrong?" Yukimura touched the mess of curls that was Akaya's hair and shook his head. Akaya was silent and tears once again began streaming down his face. Akaya thought of what Niou would say if he saw Akaya like this. It only made him cry harder, burying himself completely in Yanagi's chest. People once again delved into their own thoughts. Some rewinding memories of happy days long past, and others thought about what they had heard that night from onlookers. The neighbor who had called followed Niou after he wandered out of his apartment, around two in the morning. He wandered drunkenly through the halls, barefoot, and then down the street, to the nearby bridge. No one had come to see Niou and something seemed off about his behavior so she followed him not getting too close. She felt partly responsible because she did not stop him.

"Seiichi, they just released the test results." Yukimura looked up to see Sanada running towards them. He had no umbrella looking soaked and getting wetter by the minute. The team gathered around him to listen to the news. "Acid, large quantities of it, were found in his blood. Also he had a blood alcohol level of .9. He probably was hallucinating, thats why he looked so glazed over. He jumped or fell of the bridge and suffered a blunt trauma to his head, that didn't kill him. He fell into the water and drowned not minutes later." Yukimura buried his hands in his face. It was hard loosing a team member and feeling so responsible because you didn't feel like stopping by. Sanada put his arms around Yukimura pulling the shorter man into his chest. Yukimura let himself cry.

"He was too high to care anymore, not that he would have. In the past three years, he's just stopped caring. Any inhibitions he would have had were washed away by the drugs." Jackal was holding Marui tightly with one arm and an umbrella in the other hand. Marui kept trying to blame himself but Jackal kept telling him it wasn't his fault. Marui did nothing wrong he couldn't blame himself for Niou's actions. Marui just held on tighter to Jackal and tried to forget his pain.

"Too high, he believed he could fly. On this day he died, all for the man who left his side." Yanagi let Akaya hold him tighter and Yanagi whispered comforting things into Akaya's ear. Yanagi lifted his head to look at the dark sky and couldn't help but wonder when the storm would be over. Akaya on the other hand looked to the sky because he wondered if Niou and Yagyuu were up there, he was still trying to figure out how high, but he wondered if they were finally together.

**A/N:** Ha, thats three today. I'm on a roll! I'm just happy they're getting done.. I would be happier if I could finish them and then get up my one shot and the last chapter of TLiA, I don't see that happening tonight.


	94. Prom

Day 93 – Prom_ noun_

1**:** a formal dance given by a high school or college class

2 _British_ **:** promenade 2

"This is the most ridiculous idea Atobe-san has yet to come up with." Choutarou cringed as he straightened his bow tie for the millionth time. He absolutely hated the idea of having to wear this monkey suit for Atobe's "prom". Really it was just a fancy party but Atobe liked the idea of it being themed after American proms so this is how this whole mess began. Choutarou felt worse for his doubles partner though, Shishido being the shorter of the pair was being the "girl" for the night. Shishido had to wear a dress, make-up, wig, and the whole shebang. Choutarou had two problems with this whole idea, one he felt absolutely ridiculous and uncomfortable in the tuxedo and two just the whole idea of dancing made him nervous. Plus it was one of Atobe's functions with rival tennis teams so it was undoubtedly going to be entirely interesting in a completely ridiculous way.

"Oi, Choutarou, you in there?" Shishido was nervous, what if someone he knew recognized him in this getup, he'd never live it down although he was pretty sure that the other "couples" would look just as silly. Hyotei had the strangest couples out of all the teams he was sure of that. Atobe required on of each pair to be the "girl" so it was even more interesting. Kabaji and Jirou with Jirou as the girl, Taki and Hiyoshi with Taki as the girl, Gakuto and Oshitari with Gakuto as the girl, and Atobe and Echizen Ryoma, from Seigaku, with Echizen as the girl despite his flat out refusal. Choutarou smiled and opened the door "Good, let me in. It's so embarrassing waring a dress I can't believe Atobe made me be the fucking girl." Choutarou's smile widened as he looked Shishido up and down. He'd been given extensions so his hair was long like it used to be and that had been styled in a curly updo. He was wearing a long purple dress that accentuated his slim body but the silver heels looked unconformable and Shishido looked like he was fighting to stay upright. Choutarou also noticed to his extreme amusement that the make-up artists had taken off Shishido's bandage and the spot there was much paler than his partners golden skin.

"It looks good on you Shishido-san. You make a very pretty girl." Shishido scowled as Choutarou sat on a chair. Shishido sat on the armrest of the chair and crossed his arms pouting. "You look quite fetching in that dress."

"I'm not the only one you look very handsome in that suit...you would look better without it though." Shishido grabbed underneath Choutarou's chin and tilted his face up to meet Shishido's eyes. Shishido leaned down and captured Choutarou's lips ins a soft kiss. Choutarou responded by pushing on Shishido's chest.

"Not now Shishido-san. What if someone sees?" Shishido rolled his eyes and stood up and began pacing the floor. Choutarou sat quietly in his chair and tapped his fingers on the armrest. "You know what, I don't care if they see us. Screw them if I care." Shishido was shocked at the normally shy and reserved Choutarou's brash attitude. Choutarou strode over to Shishido with an immense hunger in his eyes. Choutarou grabbed both sides of Shishido's face and pulled him up into a rough kiss. Shishido was shocked and took a minute to respond but when he did it was with equal passion and fervor.

"What brought this on?" Shishido said breathlessly after the kiss but dove back into another before getting a response "I'm not complaining but it's not really like you." Shishido spoke between kisses hands moving all over Choutarou's body.

"I don't know. I need you, now." Their kisses became more urgent and Shishido pulled Choutarou back on the couch. They were so into what they were doing they didn't hear the door open or someone come in until Oshitari cleared his throat.

"I know you two are a little busy right now, but Atobe wants us together for pictures." Shishido and Choutarou scrambled to straighten themselves. "You know those activities are generally saved for after prom anyway." Oshitari left Shishido and Choutarou to finish fixing themselves.

"Prom will be interesting but after prom will be more interesting." Shishido nodded and stole one last kiss from Choutarou.

**A/N:** Four. Maybe I'll get to a hundred tonight, in my dreams. At least maybe 95 but I'm running out of words fast so any ideas would be multo bene.

Yeah, this was supposed to be the word from the day of my prom. Prom was amazing btw.


	95. Butterfly

Day 94 – Butterfly

1**:** any of numerous slender-bodied diurnal lepidopteran insects including one super family (Papilionoidea) with broad often brightly colored wings and usually another super family comprising the skippers

2**:** something that resembles or suggests a butterfly ; _especially_ **:** a person chiefly occupied with the pursuit of pleasure

3**:** a swimming stroke executed in a prone position by moving both arms in a circular motion while kicking both legs up and down

4_plural_ **:** a feeling of hollowness or queasiness caused especially by emotional or nervous tension or anxious anticipation

5**:** a defensive move by a goalie in ice hockey executed by dropping to the knees while spreading the lower legs outward

"Gay?...It's not surprising I knew but seeing it and hearing it said aloud is really surprising somehow. Ryoma-kun and Tezuka-san, they make a cute couple." Sakuno and Tomoka stood on the outside of the metal fences looking in on the chaos that was erupting. Sakuno was in half shock while Tomoka on the other hand though she might faint from shock. Ryoma, Tomoka's prince, had kissed Tezuka, the tennis team captain, it was a huge revelation. "Don't worry Tomo-chan, you'll find the right guy eventually. There is someone out there for you." Tomoka nodded and turned to say something to Sakuno, but Sakuno was called away by the arrival of her girlfriend Tachibana An. "Sorry Tomo-chan I'll talk to you later." Tomoka nodded, just great, now even her best friend was abandoning her. She slowly walked to her classroom where she left her bag.

"Life's lonely when you're all by yourself, eh Tomoka?" Tomoka smiled bitterly. For once her nature was subdued. She wandered lonely over to her desk and absentmindedly picked up her bag. She was about to leave when she heard her shoes crinkle a piece of paper. She looked down and picked up an envelope, it was addressed to her. Tomoka's brow wrinkled in confusion, who would write a letter to her?

My Tomoka,

My little butterfly, I've been watching you. Do you want to know why? I'm in love with you and I can't remember a time I wasn't. I remember the moment I saw you I thought and angel had fallen down to earth. You didn't notice me because you were fawning over Echizen, he's gay I hope you know.

Butterfly, I just wanted you to know how much I love you. You're more important than my own life. I will wait for you everyday until you are ready for me. If you never want me I will still save you if need be.

Your Samurai.

Tomoka blushed this person, her samurai, was so blunt about his feelings it was, strange. It felt nice thought to be loved by someone even if they had no name or face. She slipped the letter into her bag with a smile and happily walked out of the classroom with a smile. She wondered if she would ever meet this mysterious man who says they're in love with her. As she bent down to pick up her slippers and put them in their cubby she heard a set of footsteps quickly running down another row of cubbys. Who would be here this late. She leaned out and saw the back of a person as they exited the school. "Horio?" Tomoka shrugged and decided to ignore it.

When she lay in her bed that night thinking of the mysterious letter and the person who had left in such a hurry she sighed. It couldn't be Horio who liked her, he was gay.

**A/N:** I don't even know about this one. I don't like it at all.

As for High since some people asked. Yagyuu died, somehow. Then Niou jumped off of a bridge under the influence of the drug Acid.

Khel ~ Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry about High, it was bad. I fixed it though as best as I could.

Wisteria-Child ~ Thanks for adding me on LJ. Also thanks for all the reviews.

tokyo girl 05 ~ I know Fuji is brilliant.


	96. Home

Day 95 – Home _noun_

1 a: one's place of residence : domicile b: house

2: the social unit formed by a family living together

3 a: a familiar or usual setting : congenial environment ; also : the focus of one's domestic attention home is where the heart is b: habitat

4 a: a place of origin salmon returning to their home to spawn ; also : one's own country having troubles at home and abroad b: headquarters home of the dance company

5: an establishment providing residence and care for people with special needs homes for the elderly6: the objective in various games ; especially : home plate

— at home

1: relaxed and comfortable : at ease felt completely at home on the stage

2: in harmony with the surroundings

3: on familiar ground : knowledgeable teachers at home in their subject fields

He was leaving, I couldn't bear thinking about it. It was much to difficult to deal with, and I couldn't stand it. His bags were sitting, all packed, in the hall. He kept telling me it was something he head to do. I didn't want to listen to that, the words I wanted to hear were different, sweeter to the ears, and a balm for the wounds on my heart. I felt betrayed by his lack of emotions as he told me he had to leave soon. I wasn't restraining my tears anymore and just let my emotions flow. I gripped his nicely ironed shirt tightly between my fists, it became wrinkled and wet under my body. I can hear him sigh and gently whisper words in my ear while trying to pry me off him. I only cling harder and he slumps in defeat.

"Hajime, I'm only going to work. I'll be back in like 8 hours, maybe less. Tell me you can last that long. Or do you not like living in this house?" I sniffle and get off of him giving him my best puppy dog pout.

"B-b-but Yuuta~. I want you to be home with me all the time. Why can't you have a home office." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. I know I'm being childish but I miss him when he's at work.

"If I stayed home you'd distract me too much Haji-chan.. Now be good today, I'll be back before you know it." He takes his bag and kissing me on the head leaves. I slump to the floor, life's no fun without my Yuuta around to make me happy. I crawl to the sofa and rest my face in the cushions, it's going to be a long day.

8 hours later

Mizuki spent most of the day on the couch pouting and impatiently waiting for Yuuta to get home. When he heard the familiar sound of the key in the lock he excitedly rolled of the couch and springing up ran for the door.

"Yuuuuta~. Welcome home." Just as Yuuta closes the door an excited Mizuki tackles him and pins him to the door. " I missed you so much. How was your day. What do you want for dinner?" Yuuta sighed and backed Mizuki up enough so that he could take off his shoes. Mizuki was smiling like an idiot and eagerly bouncing around.

"Alright Mizuki. Calm down. I'm home..." Yuuta sighed before he allowed himself to continue. "but I have work again tomorrow too."


	97. Lullaby

Day 96 – Lullaby _noun_

1 A song to lull a child to sleep; cradlesong.

2 Any lulling sound

Hazue looked up at his big brother, as a seven year old Hazue was always idolizing and mimicking Karou. When it came to playtime, nap time, and all the time Hazue wanted to be doing what Karou was doing. Their mother and father found it to be the most adorable thing they had ever seen, they also liked that he was close to his brother. They knew Karou would always protect his little brother because he felt responsible when he did things like that. Karou found his little brother annoying sometimes but it was his brother he would do anything if it he had to. Karou would always be there should Hazue need him.

Then they became older but a twelve-year-old Hazue had not lost that idolization of his brother. He looked up to him for everything still, he saw how brave and powerful his brother was and said his brother was the kind of person he wanted to be like. Karou was dedicated and always did everything in the pursuit of being stronger, faster, or better. Karou was always the first person up in the morning for a run and getting ready for school. Hazue always understood his brothers need to be strong but Hazue was nothing like Karou, he was more of an artistic person than a sports man, Hazue saw a person he really wanted to be in Karou. He saw the brother that had always taken care of and protected him.

When Hazue was young he was afraid of thunder and when he was about four or five there was a huge storm and their father was asleep and their mother was not home. Karou sat with Hazue while he was afraid and sang the lullaby that their mother sang to them as babies. His voice was rough and he did not know all the words but it still made Hazue feel better because he wasn't alone. Hazue was comforted by the gentle lullaby that his brother sang. He would always remember this soft side of Karou no matter what kinds of fights they got into.

**A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't post everything has been hellsa crazy. I will be doing so much in the next week so posting is gonna slow down again but after that I'll have mundo time to post so expect an influx.


	98. Peacock

Day 97 – Peacock _noun_

1**:** a male peafowl distinguished by a crest of upright feathers and by greatly elongated loosely webbed upper tail coverts which are mostly tipped with iridescent spots and are erected and spread in a shimmering fan usually as a courtship display ; _broadly_ **:** peafowl

2**:** one making a proud display of oneself **:** show-off

"Shut up Atobe, we don't want to listen to your damn monologue." Atobe looked down his nose at Shishido preparing to say something when Oshitari cleared his throat and pointed to his lips when Atobe glanced at him. Atobe scowled. Shishido who had not been paying attention continued. "Atobe, we came here because we thought this was an important tennis meeting, not some vanity meeting where you can rant about how Sanada did not notice your new shirt." Shishido glared at the open-mouthed Atobe. "You're hopeless Atobe, completely hopeless." Oshitari laughed and Atobe threw him a glare too, the look turned into a pathetic pout when Oshitari ignored him. Oshitari sighed but didn't look up from his book.

"Don't look at me Atobe, you know Shishido could care less about who he offends. Especially if it's you." It was Shishido's turn to glare at Oshitari and looked about to jump him if Choutarou wasn't laying in his lap. "We all know what you wanted to do by wearing such a flamboyant outfit. There can only be one motive, peacocking." Atobe gaped like a fish at Oshitari. "Don't give me that look Atobe, I'm just telling you the truth." Atobe sat down in his chair and pouted crossing his arms and legs.

"What do you mean by peacocking Oshitari-sempai?" Choutarou sat up a little and looked at Oshitari. Oshitari smiled and pushed his glasses up a little higher, they glinted dangerously in the light.

"I'm glad you asked Otori-kun. Peacocking is when a flamboyant person, like Atobe goes around wearing flashy clothes, like a hot pink ruffled blouse, to catch the attention of another person usually romantically. In this case Atobe was trying to catch Sanada off guard, it failed. No matter how much he denies it he is extremely attracted to Sanada." Atobe was silently and without moving, trying to kill Oshitari.

"You know, you're awful quiet Atobe. Are you ill?"Atobe sighed and shook his head. "Sanada got your tongue." This time Atobe shook his head but was glaring daggers at Shishido. He mimed laughing and gave Oshitari a look pointing his finger at Shishido.

"No, Atobe and I made a deal. He could rant about Sanada until someone told him to be quiet, stop talking, or shut up. Now, he cannot talk for the rest of the day." Oshitari smiled pleasantly. "Isn't that right, my little peacock." Atobe resisted the urge to hit Oshitari, knowing he would have his revenge.

**A/**N: Got the idea from 17 again. Which surprisingly, is a good movie. I have nothing against Zac Efron but at first the whole story line was kinda boring.


	99. Orange

Day 98 – Orange _noun_

1 a**:** a globose berry with a yellowish to reddish-orange rind and a sweet edible pulp b**:** any of various small evergreen citrus trees (genus _Citrus_) with glossy ovate leaves, hard yellow wood, fragrant white flowers, and fruits that are oranges

2**:** any of several trees or fruits resembling the orange

3**:** any of a group of colors that lie midway between red and yellow in hue

The fruit in his hands was slightly rough, but it felt good. He rubbed it against his cheek and smelled it. It was a very familiar object to Ryoma, in his childhood he had grown up near a place with a lot of orange trees. Since he was so short, he had trouble reaching the ones actually on the trees and had to either climb up or take a rotten one from the ground. Oranges mostly reminded Ryoma of his brother, Ryoga. Ryoga loved oranges and he ate everything from the skin to the seeds, Ryoma thought it was gross. When they lived together in America in the house near the orange trees, Ryoga ate tons of oranges everyday. Ryoma wanted to be back in those day sometimes He had felt close to his brother, and father, everything had seemed safe. Back then he was still learning tennis, it was so much fun. It was tough but challenges made Ryoma excited.

Ryoma looked out over the park, hoping no one had noticed him caressing the fruit in his hands. He couldn't help but love the smell and feel though. Now, he slowly peeled the tender fruit and carefully pulled all the slices apart, they all sat in his lap. He knew it was a bit obsessive to check it the way he did, but he was picky about his oranges. It had to be just the right color, smell, and texture. This one passed his check and was ready to be eaten. He picked up the first perfect slice and closing his eyes, bit into it. The cool, sweet juice filled his mouth and he closed his eyes. It tasted good, like the oranges back in America tasted. He smiled contentedly and took another small bite of the same slice, he was in a bliss.

"You like that orange, eh chibisuke?" Ryoma's eyes open wide and he looks around for the owner of that familiar voice. "Look up." Ryoma did so and he saw Ryoga laying in the tree as if he were some kind of big cat. "Long time no see chibisuke. You're just the same it seems, eating your oranges like that." Carefully Ryoga got out of the tree and stood in front of his little brother. Ryoma looked up at him with a blank stare, blinking his eyes. "Earth to chibisuke, you in there kiddo?" Ryoma scowled and glared at Ryoga.

"Don't call me chibisuke or kiddo. What are you doing in Japan Ryoga?" Ryoga laughed and took Ryoma's cap and put it on his own head.

"Do I have to have a reason to stop and see my parents or my precious little brother?" Ryoga could tell from the intensity of Ryoma's glare that this answer was not sufficient. "Okay, okay, I got a job here. I also came to see you because, if I remember correctly I promised you something in a birthday letter." Ryoma blushed, Ryoga had promised him a date.

"Ryoga, I am reminding you that we are both guys and you are my brother. It is not normal for people in those circumstances to go on a date." Ryoma was blushing, Ryoga always got these strange ideas into his head.

"Aw, don't be that way chibisuke. We aren't actually related. It's also perfectly fine for guys to go on dates, or is there something you're not telling Tezuka-kun?" Ryoma turned his face away from his brother. "Yes, see, nothing wrong with it. So, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow. Bye chibisuke!" Stuffing Ryoma's hat back on his head, Ryoga grabbed three slices of Ryoma's orange and dashed off. Ryoma sighed and looked back at the orange slices left, he picked one up. Ryoga had ruined his moment, but he figured he could still enjoy his orange.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. Thanks to Khel for this word, hope you like it.

I saw Dracula, it was creepy, but really good.


	100. Iris

Day 99 – Iris

1**:** rainbow

2 [New Latin _irid-, iris,_ from Greek] a**:** the opaque contractile diaphragm perforated by the pupil and forming the colored portion of the eye — see eye illustration b**:** iris diaphragm ; _also_ **:** a similar device with a circular opening that can be varied in size

3_also plural_ iris [New Latin _Irid-, Iris,_ genus name, from Latin] **:** any of a large genus (_Iris_ of the family Iridaceae, the iris family) of perennial herbaceous plants with linear usually basal leaves and large showy flowers

Shusuke cradled the delicate flower in his hands. It had come from a bouquet someone had sent him for his birthday **(1)**. He smiled as he smelled the flower again, it had a sweet aroma, and it was his favorite flower, an iris. This one had broken off it's stem and Shusuke was going to press it to keep it nice. He admired it's beauty that was passing He smiled and though of the deep symbolism of irises that might lead him to his anonymous sender. Irises meant cherished friendship, that could mean a lot of people. Shusuke planned to get right to the bottom of this mystery and set the iris inside to flatten it. He first questioned the regulars but none of them knew anything, even when threatened and blackmailed. He then went through all tennis rivals in order of likelihood. When he came to no conclusions he decided he would try the most unlikely people, Saint Rudolph, most specifically his brother.

When he called Yuuta his brother seemed embarrassed and hung up without answering his question. Shusuke thought this was quite rude and also rather suspicious, only one person had ever had the gall to hang up on and that was some strange boy from Yuuta's school. Shusuke decided he would get the answer from Yuuta when he came home this weekend.

"Yuuta, you hung up on me when I called. You're so mean to your big brother." Shusuke pouted and leaned on Yuuta's shoulder. Yuuta scooted away but Shusuke just followed. "You never answered my question. Did you send me those flowers?" Yuuta quickly tried to escape by bolting towards his room, but Shusuke was quicker and stronger, catching him but his shirt collar and dragging him back. "Don't run away little brother, just tell me, did you send it or not?"Yuuta sighed and resigned himself to his fate and faced his brother, completely red in the face. He didn't look up into Shusuke's eyes just at his feet as he spoke.

"Yes, I sent them . Happy Birthday aniki." Yuuta used Shusuke's momentary shock to escape to his room. Shusuke chuckled when he regained his composure, Yuuta was going to be fun to play with. 'I wonder if he would more like a cacti or one of Inui's wonderful juices.'

**A/N:** I really don't feel like writing anymore but I kinda want this series to continue and I want to finish my other stuff. I don't know, it hasn't been the greatest week.

1 – Not his actual birthday. If I write about someone it's not usually on their birthday.


	101. Blood

Day 100 – Blood _noun_

1 a (1)**:** the fluid that circulates in the heart, arteries, capillaries, and veins of a vertebrate animal carrying nourishment and oxygen to and bringing away waste products from all parts of the body (2)**:** a comparable fluid of an invertebrate b**:** a fluid resembling blood

2**:** the shedding of blood ; _also_ **:** the taking of life

3 a**:** lifeblood ; _broadly_ **:** life b**:** human stock or lineage ; _especially_ **:** royal lineage a prince of the _blood_ c**:** relationship by descent from a common ancestor **:** kinship d**:** persons related through common descent **:** kindred e (1)**:** honorable or high birth or descent (2)**:** descent from parents of recognized breed or pedigree

4 a**:** blood regarded as the seat of the emotions **:** temper b_obsolete_ **:** lust c**:** a showy foppish man **:** rake

5**:** members of a team, staff, or organization **:** personnel a company in need of new _blood_6**:** a black American male —used especially among blacks

My Dearest Takeshi,

If you are reading this then the worst has happened. Yukimura has found me and killed me. He's a madman Takeshi, he's sick in the head. Don't tangle with him, he's dangerous. It's not some grudge over tennis like many will think, it's something completely different. He's not himself anymore and I don't blame him. He needed help and no one got if for him. You won't believe me unless you talk to Sanada. By the time you read this he will most likely be dead as well.

I met Sanada by accident at his work. We talked about old times of middle and high school tennis. I asked him how Yukimura was, he spilled everything but swore me to secrecy. We looked like two middle school girls, gossiping about love. It was much more serious though, he was afraid and somehow seemed small, almost fragile. HE especially told me to keep it from you unless something happened to him. Yukimura is abusive and domineering, he enjoys blood and death. He has a hit list and plans to follow through on every murder. I kept meeting him for a while to make sure he was safe, and ate enough. He disappeared two days ago, I am afraid. I fear the worst has yet to come for the both of us.

Stop him, use all your power and stop him. Just make sure you live though, I won't forgive you if you don't. They say blood will have blood Takeshi and that's exactly how he wants it. He won't be satisfied until he bathes in all of that blood. He will come after you, take care of yourself.

If I am dead Takeshi, live again, love again, remember me all the while, but live.

Love always,

Echizen Ryoma

Kaidoh looked at the letter he found, they were doing spring cleaning. Takeshi was downstairs fixing a broken pipe and Kaidoh was going through all the stuff of Ryoma's in the attic that Takeshi couldn't bear to touch. This letter was buried with the things he had with hi when he died. Kaidoh stood and ran down to where Takeshi was. He waved the letter in his husband's face. Takeshi grabbed it and frantically opened it. There was complete silence while Takeshi read and then one small sob shook his whole body. Kaidoh reached for his husband's arm and Takeshi pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's alright Karou, he set me free. Now I know he's at rest, especially now that the trial is completely over."

**A/N:** Yeah, another one tonight. This is part of murder and all. I think I've killed the idea, but I liked this one a lot.

100 words! Yay, I'm kinda proud.


	102. Haunt

Day 101 – Haunt _Verb_

_Transitive Verb_

1 a**:** to visit often **:** frequent b**:** to continually seek the company of

2 a**:** to have a disquieting or harmful effect on **:** trouble problems we ignore now will come back to _haunt_ us b**:** to recur constantly and spontaneously to the tune _haunted_ her c**:** to reappear continually in a sense of tension that _haunts_ his writing

3**:** to visit or inhabit as a ghost

_intransitive verb_

1**:** to stay around or persist **:** linger

2**:** to appear habitually as a ghost

I sat up on my bed, breathing heavily, that dream again. Softly I rise and walk into the bathroom to was my sweaty face and take a drink of water. My skin is pale and clammy, my body shakes in fright. It's been three years and I'm still in this state. I push my hair out of my eyes, too long strands in desperate need of a cut, limp without the constant hair gel. It's been a long time since I cared about my appearance. I barely recognize the person in the mirror anymore. When have I been so thin, or so pale, when was the last time I didn't have bags under my eyes, because I'm being haunted by dreams of him. How often have I sat wondering what would have happened if I had been able to react quicker. Such thoughts occupy more than half of my day the other half is usually drowned by drugs and the like.

He never approved of the drugs, my preference is acid but anything will do to get a quick fix. When he was alive, I was doing better, almost clean. He was so proud of me, he kept saying that, all the time. What would he think now. I mean I still smoked cigarettes then but they were better than the hard drugs. I was doing so well and then he got sick. Worry made me slowly drift back into old habits. He fought hard until the end, Cancer isn't something that gives up easily though.

After three years he haunts my dreams, just as much as he haunts my waking hours. It's a constant reminder of how I am screwing up. I do though, I let things control me. They will be my undoing too, I can just tell. I want to let go of this world ans it's ghosts, I can't stand it much longer. People like him haunt my steps even though they are gone. The living haunt me to, just to make sure I don't try to join the dead. They don't understand, I already am dead. No, they never will understand either.

I think I'm hearing things because a pair of feet are coming down the hall. IT 's just the drugs again, I know whats coming next, It's as real as the sound of the footsteps. "Masaharu, come back to bed. It's still to early to be up." Yes, just as I expected, it is the drugs. Trying to make me think that my Yagyuu is still alive. No, I know it's just his ghost haunting me.

**A/N:** So... a cookie and a requested fic to the first person to guess the previous word of the day this is part of. I don't know why, I'm having trouble with ideas and I'm getting a little bit lazy. I got two things other than WotD up this weekend though, thats strange for me. Barbie, it doesn't count if you guess, you already know.


	103. Specious

Day 102 – Specious _adjective_

1_obsolete_ **:** showy

2**:** having deceptive attraction or allure

3**:** having a false look of truth or genuineness **:** sophistic _specious_ reasoning

"Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent underneath." They loved moments like this when one of them would read aloud from a book and the other would listen. It was Sadaharu's turn to read and he chose Shakespeare's Macbeth and Renji laid in his lap, listening. Renji especially loved when Sadaharu read, his deep voice was calming and Renji found himself able to completely relax. "Sounds an awful lot like some people we know, right Renji?" Renji nodded, too relaxed to speak or move. Sadaharu laughed at his boyfriend and shut the book, setting it on the coffee table. "Particularly Yukimura-san and Kirihara-san." Renji opened one eye and looked up at Sadaharu, who had taken his glasses off.

"Yes, it does sound like them. Akaya is so innocent normally but he's actually a devil on the tennis courts. Seiichi is the same way but he's more feminine on the outside and I personally think more dangerous when playing." Sadaharu hummed in agreement. They were both quiet for a thoughtful minute. "In fact many people have that way around them."

"If you put it like that Renji, it really opens up to most people we played with. Think of all the players we played in middle school, so many of them had the same idea about them. Beautiful but dangerous, they were all specious. Kite from Higa Chuu, he looked like a perfect gentleman but he is, the hit man. Ryoma, he has the appearance of a little kid, but he defeats opponents twice his size. The best example will always be Yukimura though, everyone will always underestimate him. Especially since he was in the hospital for so long. " Renji nodded with a smile.

"Shakespeare would be proud." Sadaharu nodded and picked up the book again but before he started reading he whispered in Renji's ear.

"You are the same way. Everyone will always underestimate data.

**A/N:** Yeah, I did a paper on Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream and As You Like It... I was in the mood.

Thanks to all my amazing reviewers.


	104. Exams

Day 103 – Exams _noun_

a test given to students at the end of a course of study or training. Although the term can be used in the context of physical training, it most often occurs in the academic world. Most high schools, colleges, and universities run final exams at the end of a particular academic term, typically a quarter or semester, or more traditionally at the end of a complete degree course.

"Mizuki-san, what in the world are you doing?" Mizuki looked up at Yuuta from his textbook. Mizuki raised a delicate eyebrow. "I mean... I know what you're doing, but what are those things on your face?. Mizuki gave Yuuta a worried look and set his textbook down.

"Yuuta-kun are you sick? I would hope you would know what a pair of glasses looks like, or am I mistaken." Yuuta shook his head, it wasn't that they just seemed out of place on Mizuki's face. "Shouldn't you be studying for your exams this week?" Yuuta nodded and pulled his books out of his bag. "What exam do you have first?"

"English. I would be studying in my room but Shinaya and Atsushi made camp there to study. I don't see why they have to use my room though. I tried to kick them out but it backfired. I don't even want to know what kind of methods they're using. All I know is, when I left they had chocolate syrup and a blindfold." Mizuki rolled his eyes at his doubles pair a little bit too into each other. Shinaya was stupid too boot so who knows what they were doing in Yuuta's room. "As far as I could tell there wouldn't be much studying and that I will probably want to disinfect my room afterwards." They lapsed into silence as Yuuta sat on the bed and they studied for a while.

After an hour Miziki sighed and took his glasses off, rubbing his sore eyes. He looked over at Yuuta who was concentrating very hard on the book in his lap. "Yuuta, you study too much I think. You say Shinaya and Atsushi do nothing but goof off, you need to take a tiny page out of their books and relax a little." Yuuta rolled his eyes but did not look up. Mizuki pouted, he was bored and tiered of studying. Yuuta would provide a perfect distraction if Mizuki could get him in the mood. "The exam can wait a little bit. Come on Yuuta, play a little with me." Mizuki crawled so that he was in front of Yuuta, he took away Yuuta's book and crawled into his lap. His hands reached to undo Yuuta's tie.

"Fine, but not for too long. Exams are important if we pass, we have all summer to play."

**A/N: **Thanks to Khel for providing the word for today. Yeah, for everyone with exams coming up. Good Luck.


	105. Touch

Day 104 – Touch _verb_

_transitive verb_

1**:** to bring a bodily part into contact with especially so as to perceive through the tactile sense **:** handle or feel gently usually with the intent to understand or appreciate loved to _touch_ the soft silk

2**:** to strike or push lightly especially with the hand or foot or an implement

3**:** to lay hands upon (one afflicted with scrofula) with intent to heal

4_archaic_ a**:** to play on (a stringed instrument) b**:** to perform (a melody) by playing or singing

5 a**:** to take into the hands or mouth never _touches_ alcohol b**:** to put hands upon in any way or degree don't _touch_ anything before the police come ; _especially_ **:** to commit violence upon swears he never _touched_ the child

6**:** to deal with **:** become involved with a sticky situation and I wouldn't _touch_ it with a 10-foot pole

7**:** to induce to give or lend _touched_ him for ten dollars

8**:** to cause to be briefly in contact or conjunction with something _touched_ her spurs to the horse _touched_ his hand to his hat

9 a (1)**:** to meet without overlapping or penetrating **:** adjoin (2)**:** to get to **:** reach the speedometer needle _touched_ 80 b**:** to be tangent to c**:** to rival in quality or value nothing can _touch_ that cloth for durability

10**:** to speak or tell of especially in passing barely _touched_ the incident in the speech

11 a**:** to relate to **:** concern b**:** to have an influence on **:** affect

12 a**:** to leave a mark or impression on few reagents will _touch_ gold ; _also_ **:** tinge b**:** to harm slightly by or as if by contact **:** taint, blemish fruit _touched_ by frost c**:** to give a delicate tint, line, or expression to a smile _touched_ her lips d**:** to get a hit off or score a run against _touched_ him for three runs13**:** to draw or delineate with light strokes

14 a**:** to hurt the feelings of **:** wound b**:** to move to sympathetic feeling

_intransitive verb_

1 a**:** to feel something with a body part (as the hand or foot) b**:** to lay hand or finger on a person to cure disease (as scrofula)

2**:** to be in contact

3**:** to come close **:** verge your actions _touch_ on treason

4**:** to have a bearing **:** relate —used with _on_ or _upon_

5 a**:** to make a brief or incidental stop on shore during a trip by water _touched_ at several ports b**:** to treat a topic in a brief or casual manner —used with _on_ or _upon__touched_ upon many points

"Stop touching me Akaya." Marui tried to shake off Kirihara who kept poking him. "I mean it Bakaya **(1)**, stop it, or else I'm going to tell Yukimura and Sanada. You know they'll make you run laps." Akaya pretended not to hear him and continued poking Marui. "Jackal, you're supposed to be the one watching him. How do you make him stop?" Jackal gave hims a questioning look, which was hard since he has no eye brows to raise.

"He's not a toy Bunta, you make it sound like he has an off switch or something." Marui pouted and practically crawled into Jackal's lap to get away from the probing fingers. "Please Akaya, will you stop poking him? I'll buy you an ice cream later" Kirihara sat straight as a toy soldier. "Thank you, see Bunta, all you needed to so was ask."

"And bribe." Marui whispered under his breath. Jackal laughed and stood up.

"Will you watch him for a minute Bunta, I'll get you both ice cream. Be nice 'kay Bun." Marui crossed his arms, pouting. "Try to get along for five minutes." Akaya nodded with an angelic smile and a polite "Yes Jackal-sempai." Marui simply nodded.

"You know Marui-sempai. Jackal-sempai sure likes it when you get close to him like that." Marui blushed and looked at his lap. "Kinda like Sanada-fukubuchou and Mura-buchou. 'Cept you don't look like you're about to eat Jackal-sempai like Mura-buchou does." Marui sighed, he had figured out Kirihara's game.

"How much did Niou pay you?" Kirihara sheepishly pulled out ¥2,000 **(2) **"Thought so, now I need to figure out his motive. Do you know?" Kirihara shook his head. "Figures. I'll bet it's picture blackmail. I'll bet he's here with a camera. Well. If it's a show he wants, it's a show he will receive." Marui eyed several suspicious bushes.

"I'm back, here you go Akaya, be careful you know Yukimura told you to stay clean. You too Bunta." Jackal handed Marui a chocolate cone. "Something wrong?" Marui shook his head and straddled Jackal's lap. "B-bunta?" Maui smiled. Yes, Niou was going to get the show he wanted.

**A/N:** Sorry about the slowness of updating and how behind I've gotten. Yeah, summer is coming up fast. I have exams next week. Good luck to all people who have upcoming exams.

The definition for this one is really long. It was strange.

1 – Bakaya is a mix of Baka meaning idiot and Akaya referring to the character.

2 – Roughly twenty American dollars.


	106. Wild

Day 105 – Wild _adjective_

1 a**:** living in a state of nature and not ordinarily tame or domesticated _wild_ ducks b (1)**:** growing or produced without human aid or care _wild_ honey (2)**:** related to or resembling a corresponding cultivated or domesticated organism c**:** of or relating to wild organisms the _wild_ state

2 a**:** not inhabited or cultivated _wild_ land b**:** not amenable to human habitation or cultivation ; _also_ **:** desolate

3 a (1)**:** not subject to restraint or regulation **:** uncontrolled ; _also_ **:** unruly (2)**:** emotionally overcome _wild_ with grief ; _also_ **:** passionately eager or enthusiastic was _wild_ to own a toy train — J. C. Furnas b**:** marked by turbulent agitation **:** stormy a _wild_ night c**:** going beyond normal or conventional bounds **:** fantastic _wild_ ideas ; _also_ **:** sensational d**:** indicative of strong passion, desire, or emotion a _wild_ gleam of delight in his eyes — _Irish Digest_

4**:** uncivilized, barbaric

5**:** characteristic of, appropriate to, or expressive of wilderness, wildlife, or a simple or uncivilized society

6 a**:** deviating from the intended or expected course _wild_ spelling — C. W. Cunnington the throw was _wild_ ; _also_ **:** tending to throw inaccurately a _wild_ pitcher b**:** having no basis in known or surmised fact a _wild_ guess

7_of a playing card_ **:** able to represent any card designated by the holder

Letting anyone from Hyotei's boy's tennis team become drunk was a bad idea, at least that's how Oshitari saw it, and he was seeing it pretty well. Normally they were well mannered young men, but as alcohol does to anyone they became wild under the influence. It released any secret inhibitions they might have. Oshitari, first of all being himself and second offering to drive Gakuto home, did not drink. They were in Atobe's house so if he had wanted to drink he could have a car take them home or just stay at Atobe's, he figured it wise to not drink anyways. It was strange, a bunch of underage middle schoolers drinking, but it was Atobe, so no one really cared. Most of them would drink a little with their families or at parties, but they were still light weights. Atobe drank the most but still ended up totally plastered.

Their true persona's came out while they were drunk and somehow, they were all very scary. Gakuto became very quiet and pensive, content to drink himself to sleep in the corner. On the other hand people like Kabaji, Choutarou, and Hiyoshi who had quiet personalties were either bouncing off the wall hyper or talking like there was no tomorrow. Hiyoshi was jumping all over the place and hugging people, Kabaji was singing peppy American pop songs, and Choutarou was basically having sex with Shishido on the love seat. Jirou surprisingly was most like his normal self switching off between states of extreme energy and deep sleep. Atobe was bouncing around like a lunatic which, Oshitari had to admit was an interesting sight indeed.

"Wild thing, you make my heart sing." Oshitari sighed and removed his fake glasses, somehow Atobe had gotten a hold of the mike and was now singing at the top of his lungs with Kabaji grinding on him. Oshitari knew this would happen, but did Atobe listen to him, no, no one ever did. He knew he should get out of there before the morning, their hangovers were not going to be pretty.

**A/N:** Because we all know that Kabaji totally sings American pop. Yeah, this was really random for me. Sorry.


	107. Ask

Day 106 – Ask _verb_

_transitive verb_

1 a**:** to call on for an answer she _asked_ him about his trip b**:** to put a question about _asking_ her whereabouts c**:** speak, utter _ask_ a question

2 a**:** to make a request of she _asked_ her teacher for help b**:** to make a request for she _asked_ help from her teacher

3**:** to call for **:** require a challenge that will _ask_ much of us4**:** to set as a price _asked_ $3000 for the car5**:** invite

_intransitive verb_

1**:** to seek information

2**:** to make a request _asked_ for food3**:** look —often used in the phrase _ask for trouble_

___No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you.  
_

___Let me be your freedom,_

___let daylight dry -your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you . . ._

___Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime . . ._

___Say you need me with you, now and always . . .  
promise me that all you say is true -  
that's all I ask of you . . ._

___Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light.  
You're safe: No-one will find you  
your fears are far behind you . . ._

___All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night . . .  
and you always beside me  
to hold me and to hide me . . ._

___Then say you'll share with me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you from your solitude . . ._

___Say you need me with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go, let me go too -  
Christine, that's all I ask of you . . .  
_

_  
_"Choutarou, are you crying? What's wrong?" Shishido had an arm around his boyfriend's waist as they watched The Phantom of the Opera. "There's nothing to cry about is there?" Choutarou shook his head, embarrassed by the fact that Shishido had caught him crying.

"I don't know, I just feel bad for the phantom. He loves Christine and yet, he can't have her because of his scar. She marries another man and he, he disappears." Shishido smiled, Choutarou had a good heart and would feel sorry for people who had the slightest thing that might make them unhappy. Shishido leaned to kiss away his partner's tears. "Shishido-san, the movie." Shishido grabbed the remote and paused the movie and then resumed kissing Choutarou's cheeks.

"Love me that's all I ask of you." Choutarou smiled and put a hand on Shishido's cheek.

"If you grow your hair out again, you'll look more like Christine than Raoul." Shishido blushed and grumbled about not being a girl, no matter how long his hair is. "You're much more like Raoul in personality though, very macho." Shishido poked Choutarou in the forehead.

"You are definitely the Christine of this relationship, you have to kind of a heart." Choutarou nodded.

"Anywhere you go let me go too, love me, that's all I ask of you." They both snuggled on the couch while they finished watching the movie.

**A/N:** I love the Phantom of the Opera! All I Ask of You is my favorite song too. My sister sings at HCC in the choir and two of the members did the duet, it was Amazing. I loved it.

Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing_._


	108. Flower

Day 107 – Flower _noun_

1 a**:** the part of a seed plant that normally bears reproductive organs **:** blossom, inflorescence b**:** a shoot of the sporophyte of a higher plant that is modified for reproduction and consists of a shortened axis bearing modified leaves ; _especially_ **:** one of a seed plant differentiated into a calyx, corolla, stamens, and carpels c**:** a plant cultivated for its blossoms

2 a**:** the best part or example the _flower_ of our youth b**:** the finest most vigorous period c**:** a state of blooming or flourishing in full _flower_

3_plural_ **:** a finely divided powder produced especially by condensation or sublimation _flowers_ of sulfur

"Mura-buchou!" Yukimura looked up to see one Kirihara Akaya running at full speed towards them with an armful of something. He looked excited as he bounced on his heels and finally sat down. "Look what Marui-sempai taught me to make." He help up a messy knot of dandelions. Yukimura laughed and clasped his hands in delight.

"Flower chains, they're lovely Akaya. Right Genchirou?" Sanada nodded and Akaya smiled brightly. He put a chain around both of their heads, after getting Yukimura to take Sanada's cap off. "Thank you Akaya, what are you going to do with all of them?'

"They're for all of my sempai, because you're going to be graduating soon. I wanted you to remember times like this. You see, the chain is unending because it's a circle like our unending bond and it's Yellow for Rikkai." Yukimura laughed at Akaya's lively spirit and open personality. "Bye Mura-buchou, Sanada-fukubuchou." Akaya jumped up and ran towards the club room where he assumed the others would be. Outside Yagyuu and Yanagi were talking Akaya excitedly gave them their flower crowns and then went into the clubroom where Niou was lounging on a bench.

"Niou-sempai, I got the pictures you wanted." Niou laughed and without opening his eyes held out a hand. Kirihara retrieved a camera from inside his shirt. None of his sempai's had noticed, for that he was glad. Sanada-fukubuchou was always making him run laps for participating in Niou's various schemes. Niou lazily opened one eye as he scrolled through the various picture, a tiered smirk decorating his lips. "Now, where are my pictures then?" Niou closed his eye and pulled on envelope from his warm-up jacket.

"Be careful brat. Those are exclusive pictures of Yanagi with his eyes open." Kirihara nodded and happy as a clam left the club room. "Yes, it's all worth it for these pictures of them wearing flower crowns, especially Yagyuu." Niou licked his lips in. not-the-food-kind-of, hunger.

**A/N:** ...I have no words to describe what I just wrote... none at all.


	109. Fade

Day 108 – Fade _verb_

_intransitive verb_

1**:** to lose freshness, strength, or vitality **:** wither _fading_ flowers

2**:** to lose freshness or brilliance of color

3**:** to sink away **:** vanish a _fading_ memory

4**:** to change gradually in loudness, strength, or visibility —used of a motion-picture image or of an electronics signal and usually with _in_ or _out_

5_of an automobile brake_ **:** to lose braking power gradually

6**:** to move back from the line of scrimmage —used of a quarterback

7_of a ball or shot_ **:** to move in a slight to moderate slice

_transitive verb_

**:** to cause to fade

In this life, two things are considered certain, death and taxes. Everything else is dependent on the persons circumstances and outlook. Moments pass, people come, people go, scars fade, everything fades if you give it enough time. However there are things that may never fade because they were so powerful, Atobe Keigo is one of those people. We were teens when we met, he was fifteen and I was almost thirteen. By then he had developed a flamboyant personality and I had developed my strong opinions and stubborn attitude. We were like opposite forces, and we crashed hard. It made quite an impact on my life and it changed my attitude towards many things, especially life.

"Ryoma, get up you lazy boy." I smile as he walks in the room. "Well, at least you're awake for once. What are you looking at?" I laugh and roll over so I can stand up. He places his hands on my shoulders and bends down for a morning kiss.

"Good morning, monkey king." He grimaces at that nickname and ruffles my hair so that it's messier than usual. "What are we doing today?" He begins to read out our schedules off of the paper that came on the breakfast tray. I grab a muffin and pretend to listen, I don't really care about what I'm doing I just like to hear him read it. It's not strange anymore, it's actually comforting to have a routine and a daily plan. Waking up with Keigo there or in the shower, a morning kiss, a schedule to keep me from getting bored, dinner with Keigo, and evenings together doing whatever or with our old teams for a night out. Things like this never fade because they're so familiar, people like Keigo never fade because he's always there. I would never be afraid of being alone because I know Keigo is there no matter what.

**A/N:** I'm very pleased with how this came out. I kinda got the idea for something, I don't remember what it was now but it was in this, from Absolute Boyfriend. I hate my memory some days. Yeah, I hope everyone enjoyed it.

I came to a decision last night, Word of the Day is going to be 500 days long. I don't know why but, I knew it had to be even and 500 just seemed like a good number.


	110. Hair

Day 109 – Hair _noun_

1 a**:** a slender threadlike outgrowth of the epidermis of an animal ; _especially_ **:** one of the usually pigmented filaments that form the characteristic coat of a mammal b**:** the hairy covering of an animal or a body part ; _especially_ **:** the coating of hairs on a human head

2**:** haircloth

3 a**:** a minute distance or amount won by a _hair_ b**:** a precise degree aligned to a _hair_

4 _obsolete_ **:** nature, character

5**:** a filamentous structure that resembles hair leaf _hair_

"Shinji, how is your hair so nice? It's smooth and shiny but you're still able to keep it long." Shinji looked up at his best friend. Shinji's head was laying in Kamio's lap, after their afternoon tennis practice. It was hot out and they were both a bit sweaty, Shinji tied his hair up into a short ponytail while Kamio's clung uncomfortably to his neck and face in the heat. Kamio loved to run his fingers through Shinji's hair, it made him think of a dog or some kind of cute animal. Knowing Shinji, a parrot was probably the most appropriate.

"I don't know why Akira likes my hair so much, it's a pain to take care of. Even though it looks nice and is long and all, I always want to cut it off because of all the effort that I have to put into it to keep it the way it is. I mean, I spend a bit of money on shampoo and conditioner, I could be using that money for grip tape. I think I use a lot for a guy, the only people who might use more are Hyotei's Atobe Keigo, Shishido Ryou and Taki Haginosuke , and St. Rudolph's Hajime Mizuki. They all have really nice hair, or at least Shishido did, before he cut it. I like Mizuki's hair a lot though because it's wavy like mine but shinier and I bet it's really soft." Kamio stopped listening to Shinji's rant about hair and looked up into the clouds. At one point he started talking about the people on their teams hair.

"Akira isn't listening anymore, doesn't he know how rude that is. At least he can pretend to listen rather than staring off into space like that. Well it doesn't really look like he's staring into space he's sort of staring at me, kinda like Tachibana-san stares at Chitose-san. Akira's hair is nice too, I like touching it because it's really silky, I wonder what he does to make it that nice, maybe I'll ask him later. I really like the-" Kamio cut off Shinji with a kiss, treading his fingers in Shinji's hair after pulling the tie out. Shinji also buried his fingers in Kamio's hair relishing the feeling of the soft red locks.

"I like your hair, you like mine. Now just shut up and kiss me."

**A/N:** Finals are OVER! I passed everything, I'm really happy now.

God, it's so dreary though. It's been raining nonstop for the past two days.


	111. Lush

Day 110 – Lush _adjective_

1 a**:** growing vigorously especially with luxuriant foliage _lush_ grass b**:** lavishly productive: as (1)**:** fertile (2)**:** thriving (3)**:** characterized by abundance **:** plentiful (4)**:** prosperous, profitable

2 a**:** savory, delicious b**:** appealing to the senses the _lush_ sounds of the orchestra c**:** opulent, sumptuous _lush_ accommodations

Finally it was summer, Bane's favorite season. Not only was there no school but he got to spend long, lazy afternoons with his boyfriend Amane, which means he would be able to openly gawk at his mostly naked body. There was another reason he loved summer though, and barely anyone knew. He loved strawberries the lush, sweet fruit. When it came down to it, he would eat it in almost any form. Fresh jam, smoothies, chocolate covered, in cake, any strawberry products. It was his second weakness, his first being Amane.

"Haru, what are you doing?" Bane looked up to see Amane standing over him. "You were staring off into space.' Bane smiled and pulled his boyfriend down for a kiss. Amane tasted like strawberries and Bane like it, a lot. "Hello Haru, miss me much?"

"You taste good, did you eat strawberries?" It was very good, Bane was tempted to kiss him again, just to catch the taste. Amane held up a small bag and pulled Bane into the house. "What's in the bag?" Amane pulled out a small container of strawberries making Bane's mouth water in anticipation.

"I know how much you like them so, I bought some on my way here." and smiled and took them to cut and wash them before the could eat them. His precious boyfriend and his luscious fruit, what an afternoon.

**A/N:** Really short chapter, sorry. Hope everyone is enjoying their summer so far.


	112. Tease

Day 111 – Tease_ transitive verb_

1 a**:** to disentangle and lay parallel by combing or carding _tease_ wool b**:** teasel

2**:** to tear in pieces ; _especially_ **:** to shred (a tissue or specimen) for microscopic examination

3 a**:** to disturb or annoy by persistent irritating or provoking especially in a petty or mischievous way b**:** to annoy with petty persistent requests **:** pester ; _also_ **:** to obtain by repeated coaxing c**:** to persuade to acquiesce especially by persistent small efforts **:** coax d**:** to manipulate or influence as if by teasing e**:** to make fun of **:** kid

4**:** to comb (hair) by taking hold of a strand and pushing the short hairs toward the scalp with the comb

5**:** to tantalize especially by arousing desire or curiosity often without intending to satisfy it

Kai looked to the other members of his team, spirits were particularly low right now. Since they were not the most popular people, they were no strangers to teasing, they endured much of it in all the years the had been in school. It would never stop because they all had qualities or personalities that were not normal. Kite, was mostly left alone because his father was the leader of a gang, anything said about him was behind his back. It was all the same from the time they were children, Chinen was tall and scary, Tanishi was fat, Shiranui and Kouichi were too shy, Kai looked like he had a bush on his head, Rin was too girly, and Kite looked like he stuck his hair in a blender. It was only worse because they were all openly gay.

None of them wanted to be popular but, it still hurt to be called names and laughed at. Sometimes the morale was just so low no one wanted to play, they just wanted to let themselves cry for once. None of them ever cried because they were too strong for that but often they wanted to just let the tears flow. They all just wanted to be treated like people with respect and dignity. It seemed too much for people just to look past their faults and see something real.

They all saw the truth behind the expression "Stick and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me." It was complete and utter shit, and they had believed it for the longest time. They told themselves sticks and stones just break bones, but words will shatter a soul. They felt the weight of the names people gave them resting heavy in their hearts and they took comfort in the presence of each other.

Kai looked at Kite's face as the captain reached for Kai's hand. Kai squeezed Kite's hand in reassurance that every thing would be alright and Kite kissed his forehead. Kai's eyes wandered to the other members of the team. Chinen and Rin were making out not far away, Tanishi was texting his boyfriend from Hyotei Kaba something, and Shiranui and Kouichi leaned against each other murmuring soft, sweet words.

'Yes' Kai thought 'The teasing was there, but there is also this. Nothing can ever get in the way of things that truly matter.'

**A/N:** Yes, there shall be an influx in posting today!


	113. Peace

Day 112 – Peace _noun_

1**:** a state of tranquility or quiet: as a**:** freedom from civil disturbance b**:** a state of security or order within a community provided for by law or custom a breach of the _peace_

2**:** freedom from disquieting or oppressive thoughts or emotions

3**:** harmony in personal relations

4 a**:** a state or period of mutual concord between governments b**:** a pact or agreement to end hostilities between those who have been at war or in a state of enmity

5—used interjectionally to ask for silence or calm or as a greeting or farewell

"What does it take for a person to get a moment of peace around here?" Tezuka took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing back the headache that was beginning to form. He sat down on the bench in the locker rooms and leaned back against the cool metal, his arm resting over his eyes. Today was definitely not his day. Practice was insane since someone, Tezuka suspected Fuji, revealed the true nature of his relationship with Ryoma to the general public. Fangirls shouted raunchy innuendos that were supposed to make them want to make out on the courts, also Tezuka spotted a person selling pictures and doujinshi. Tezuka was tempted to end practice early and talk to the principal about the fangirls in the morning.

"Kunimitsu?" Tezuka siled at the sound of Ryoma's soft voice. " ah, I though I would find you hiding in here." A small hand was placed on his cheek. "Are you feeling alright?" Tezuka nodded lazily.

"Jus' a little sleepy m' fine. Jus' want some peace 'n quiet." he mumbled sleepily. "Shouldn't you be practicing?" Ryoma sat next to him with a soft 'Mada, mada dane.'. "You can use the silence too I bet though." Ryoma laughed and laid his head on Tezuka's chest Tezuka lifted a hand to run through Ryoma's hair. Ryoma relaxed against the older teen with a smile.

"End practice early, then come home with me and take a nap." The offer was too tempting to resist and Tezuka took it. He laughed to himself as he watched Ryoma change, this was true peace.

**A/N:** I was going to use my friend's OC but I didn't know how you were all going to react so I figured, I'll ask you now. What do you think about me using OC's occasionally? Yea or Nay.

I've been reading too many doujinshi lately, it's really showing.


	114. Feel

Day 113 – Feel _verb_

_transitive verb_

1 a**:** to handle or touch in order to examine, test, or explore some quality b**:** to perceive by a physical sensation coming from discrete end organs (as of the skin or muscles)

2 a**:** to undergo passive experience of b**:** to have one's sensibilities markedly affected by

3**:** to ascertain by cautious trial —usually used with _out_4 a**:** to be aware of by instinct or inference b**:** believe, think say what you really _feel_

_intransitive verb_

1 a**:** to receive or be able to receive a tactile sensation b**:** to search for something by using the sense of touch

2 a**:** to be conscious of an inward impression, state of mind, or physical condition b**:** to have a marked sentiment or opinion _feels_ strongly about it

3**:** seem it _feels_ like spring today

4**:** to have sympathy or pity I _feel_ for you

Kaidoh reluctantly laid back on the couch in Momoshiro's living room. Momoshiro was sitting in a plush chair next to the end of the sofa where Kaidoh's head was. Momoshiro looked ridiculous with his father's glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, a fake mustache and beard, and a pad of paper resting on his lap. Kaidoh really had no idea what his boyfriend was thinking or doing, he went along with it though glad for the time alone with Momoshiro. Kaidoh was glad for any chance to spend with the bigger boy, no matter how much he pissed him off.

"Now, Mr. Kaidoh." Kaidoh sighed internally, the fake Russian accent was going to drive him insane if this went on to long. "Lately people have been finding you move violent especially when Inui Sadaharu is mentioned, do you want to talk about this?" That's what the idiot wanted, to figure out why Kaidoh was mad at Inui, he could have just asked.

"Takeshi, if you wanted to know why I'm mad at Inui-sempai, you could have just asked." Momoshiro raised an eyebrow.

"I do not know this Takeshi you speak of I am Doctor Vladimir. Now, would you please answer the question Mr. Kaidoh." Kaidoh hissed, he would play along for now but Momoshiro was getting his ass kicked later.

"Fine, _Doctor_. I'm mad at Inui-sempai because he's been spending so much time with Yanagi-san that he keeps forgetting about my training menu's and our training sessions." Momoshiro nodded and pretended to write something down. " I mean, I know they're dating but, come on. How much time can you spend with a person? Look at me and Takeshi, I love him to death but after a while together he pisses me off a little."

"Now, Mr. Kaidoh, how does that make you feel?" Momoshiro took the glasses off and leaned back, crossing his legs.

"What, Inui-sempai and Yanagi-san?" Momoshiro shook his head. 'Oh, Takeshi? It's strange because when I'm not with him, I'm lonely. When I'm with him too long though, he just pisses me off a little. I feel relieved because I know he feels the same way." Momoshiro leaned down and kissed Kaidoh. After making out for a while Kaidoh realized, he didn't know how Momoshiro felt.

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Sorry for my absence. Vacation was fun, except a little sunburn. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. I got a lot of writing done while I was away so, look forward to it.


	115. Passion

Day 114 – Passion - _noun_

1_often capitalized_ a**:** the sufferings of Christ between the night of the Last Supper and his death b**:** an oratorio based on a gospel narrative of the Passion

2_obsolete_ **:** suffering

3**:** the state or capacity of being acted on by external agents or forces

4 a (1)**:** emotion his ruling _passion_ is greed (2)_plural_ **:** the emotions as distinguished from reason b**:** intense, driving, or overmastering feeling or conviction c**:** an outbreak of anger

5 a**:** ardent affection **:** love b**:** a strong liking or desire for or devotion to some activity, object, or concept c**:** sexual desire d**:** an object of desire or deep interest

"You've got passion but you can only release it angrily, violently. We need to control the devil inside you Akaya, before it starts controlling you. Only when you have learned to do that will you be able to beat even me, the weakest of the three demons." Red-eyes Akaya looked up at Yanagi. The data master was frowning with his usual close-eyed stare. He offered the younger boy a hand up. "The form of play is hurting you and your opponent, it will affect your chances of playing professionally." Akaya sneered and slapped the hand away, shakily getting to his feet.

"Shut up, bastard. I don't need you to tell me anything, you only care about winning right? I'll win my way, just leave me alone." Akaya stumbled away, blood making soft, wet sounds on the pavement as it dripped from his skin. Akaya didn't pay attention, like it was nothing. Yanagi didn't want to admit it, he was very worried about his kouhai. Akaya had amazing passion for tennis but his violent play was working against him. Yanagi had calculated the possibility of endorsement, it was extremely low. Also, professional coaches and referees wouldn't stand for the red-eye's attitude.

"Renji, did he not listen again? I told you, it's impossible when he's like that. Genichirou and I have tried many times but it would be easier to find a needle in a haystack. You must talk to him while he's normal.' Yanagi turned to face Yukimura with a blank expression.

"I know, I remember. I'm afraid of crushing his passion by telling him then. You know how sensitive he is Seiichi, he might take it the wrong way and give up." Yukimura laughed and placed a hand on Yanagi's shoulder.

"No, since he loves it the way he does, giving it up is never an option. I believe it will make him more passionate about tennis. After all, it's his precious 'Yanagi-sempai' that's telling him. He's in love with you Renji, continue to show your passion and he will continue to show his." Yanagi looked at Yukimura and nodded, the child of God was always right.

**A/N:** Two today, more tomorrow. After I take the ACT though (EW!). Before I go see my friend's play though.

I have like the next 10 written, just need to be typed.


	116. Beach

Day 115 – Beach _noun_

1**:** shore pebbles **:** shingle

2 a**:** a shore of a body of water covered by sand, gravel, or larger rock fragments b**:** a seashore area

Laughter, Sunshine, blue sea and sky, and the relaxing feeling of not having to hurry. Atobe slowly opened his eyes and smiled, his vacation was turning out almost perfectly. He brought the Hyotei regulars and a few other tams to his private island for a two week long vacation. The first week had gone splendidly, but the second week was going to be magnificent. People were free to come and go as they pleased, various activities were available for everyone's enjoyment. However, Atobe banned tennis because he knew it would cause tension between people. So, in all his generosity he provided activities that were fun and interesting. Atobe had also taken it upon himself to ban Inui's juices, many peoples taste buds rejoiced.

"It looks like everyone is enjoying themselves, naa Kabaji?" Atobe smiled when he heard Kabaji's usual reply "What can ore-sama say? Ore-sama knows how to satisfy plebeian whims. You know Kabaji, you do not need to follow ore-sama around the whole time. Ore-sama is fully capable of taking care of ore-sama." Atobe's face contorted a little but Kabaji just nodded and stayed right where he was. Atobe turned back, with a scowl, to watch people play soccer.

People seemed to enjoy themselves even more the second week. Atobe remembered watching people enjoying certain activities. Yagyuu , the gentleman, taught Niou, the trickster, how to play golf. Fuji and Echizen competing in everything they could see, which was quite a lot, Atobe was just waiting for a winner to be declared. Atobe watched it all in fascination and relaxed at every opportunity, Kabaji following like he always did. "This is a great way to relax, naa Kabaji?" Atobe smiled hopefully, they both were in the spa room with the best massages the Atobe's knew. His smile darkened again to a scowl as he received the usual 'usu'.

On the last day of the vacation Atobe planned to set off a huge display of fireworks so that, as he said 'everyone can be awed by ore-sama's magnificent firework prowess', those who heard internally though that Atobe was highly ridiculous. As the thousands of fireworks light the sky like it was day, Atobe turned to Kabaji for one last attempt. "It's magnificent, naa Kabaji?" Before Kabaji could respond, Atobe reached up and pulled him into a kiss. "I want your true answer." He murmured against his friend's lips.

"They're magnificent, Keigo." Atobe smiled and kissed him again.

"Yes, that's the right answer."

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't get any up this weekend, my mother hates computers and hates me spending all my time on fanfiction. So, it will be easier to get stuff up tomorrow, hopefully.

The ACT was good, easier than the SAT. I did the writing and actually liked the essay.

This oneshot took me forever, I rewrote it like four times.

This was written while I was in NJ, actually it was on the ferry ride across the delaware something or other.

THANK YOU FOR OVER 200 REVIWES!!!! All of the people who have ever review rock. Well, everyone reading this rocks but especially those who review.

Big, big thanks to Khel, Barbie-chan, and Wisteria-Child. You three make me really happy, and you make this fic continue to happen.


	117. Fearless

Day 116 – Fearless _adjective_

without fear; bold or brave; intrepid.

"Go ahead Mizuki, Yuuta. We'll catch up in a minute." Atsushi shouted as he ran off to the last place he saw Shinaya, he'd lost his doubles partner again. Saint Rudolph boy's tennis team came to the fair and couple by couple, they abandoned Mizuki and Yuuta. Starting with Akazawa dragging Kaneda away, muttering something about playing games. Nomura wandered off in search of food. Now, Shinaya was lost and Atsushi was afraid his partner would do something stupid and get arrested of something.

"So, Yuuta-kun, what do you want to do?" Mizuki looked at Yuuta with a smile, he was going to enjoy every second of their alone time. They both observed some of the attractions they were passing, a fun house, a cotton candy stand, a haunted house. Yuuta's eye twitched at the last one, he hated those places, he was always scared out of his mind, something to do with his brother abandoning him in one when they were little. Mizuki was also looking around but looked with joy upon the haunted house, he loved them. "Ah, a hunted house, I love them. Let's go in Yuuta-kun." Yuuta reluctantly followed mostly because of Mizuki's excitement. While they walked the first dark hallway, Yuuta gripped tightly onto the sides of his yukata.

"Velcome to Transylvania." Yuuta jumped as the robot vampire sat in his coffin and slightly relaxed when he set back down ,Yuuta knew he wouldn't be able to let his guard down. When nothing else popped out a them for a minute he began thinking it might be alright and that he wasn't going to die, and that Shusuke wouldn't jump. Then a clown came from behind a mirror and Yuuta went back to trembling and pleading with the gods. He was tempted to cling to Mizuki, but he didn't want to look like a baby.

"Yuuta-kun, are you scared?" Apparently Mizuki had heard his whimpering. Yuuta bit his lip and nodded slowly. "Come here." Mizuki held out a hand that Yuuta grabbed and clung to. Mizuki laughed and wrapped Yuuta's arms around his waist and then put an arm around the younger boy. "You should have told me you didn't want to come in." They finally made it to the exit and Yuuta hightailed it out of the building. Walking to sit down on a bench Yuuta looked over at Mizuki.

"Thank you Mizuki-san, remind me next time how much I hate those things. Also, next time I see aniki, remind me to kill him, he's the reason I hate them." Yuuta still held a little onto Mizuki's arm. "You're fearless aren't you Mizuki?"

"I think you're alright, you can let go of my arm Yuuta-kun." Mizuki said before answering Yuuta's question. "I'm not fearless, First of all, I'm slightly afraid of your brother, he's a sadistic person. Second, spiders, I don't like them one bit. Everyone's afraid of something and it takes a strong person to admit it. Don't fear being afraid."

**A/N:** Meh, I don't know about this one. It's alright but originally I had it reversed, it seemed more... I don't know, to make Yuuta afraid because you know Shusuke would totally have accidentally abandoned him.

I really just want to have a lazy summer but, that's not going to happen. My mother signed us up for a gym, because she thinks we're fat. So I have that and I walk with my aunt, but she buys me books. I'm going to Mississippi next week for a mission trip, I have to do driver's ed, I need a job, I need to look at colleges, I have a book to read, and I have a lot of Fanfiction I need to do.

I have a good idea for some OT5 stuff! Also I have a KevRyo oneshot in the making.

Idea came from listening to Fearless by Taylor Swift and Fearless by Falling Up, one too many times over vacation. They're good songs though, I really like the one by Falling up and recomend that you all listen to it.


	118. Long

Day 117 – Long _adjective_

1 a**:** extending for a considerable distance b**:** having greater length than usual a _long_ corridor c**:** having greater height than usual **:** tall d**:** having a greater length than breadth **:** elongated e**:** having a greater length than desirable or necessary the column is one line too _long_ f**:** full-length _long_ pants

2 a**:** having a specified length six feet _long_ b**:** forming the chief linear dimension the _long_ side of the room

3 a**:** extending over a considerable time a _long_ friendship b**:** having a specified duration two hours _long_ c**:** prolonged beyond the usual time a _long_ look d**:** lasting too long **:** tedious a _long_ explanation

4 a**:** containing many items in a series a _long_ list b**:** having a specified number of units 300 pages _long_ c**:** consisting of a greater number or amount than usual **:** large

5 a_of a speech sound_ **:** having a relatively long duration b**:** being the member of a pair of similarly spelled vowel or vowel-containing sounds that is descended from a vowel long in duration _long_ _a_ in _fate_ _long_ _i_ in _sign_ c_of a syllable in prosody_ (1)**:** of relatively extended duration (2)**:** bearing a stress or accent

6**:** having the capacity to reach, extend, or travel a considerable distance a _long_ left jab tried to hit the _long_ ball

7**:** larger or longer than the standard a _long_ count by the referee

8 a**:** extending far into the future the thoughts of youth are _long_, _long_ thoughts — H. W. Longfellow b**:** extending beyond what is known a _long_ guess c**:** payable after a considerable period a _long_ note

9**:** possessing a high degree or a great deal of something specified **:** strong _long_ on common sense

10 a**:** of an unusual degree of difference between the amounts wagered on each side _long_ odds b**:** of or relating to the larger amount wagered take the _long_ end of the bet

11**:** subject to great odds

12**:** owning or accumulating securities or goods especially in anticipation of an advance in prices they are now _long_ on wheat take a _long_ position in steel

An remembers when the met. Sakuno was lost and An helped her find Seigaku's tennis matches against Fudomine. An always thought Tokyo girls were cute, but she fond Sakuno especially cute for some reason. She never though she would see Sakuno again after that brief meeting but she was wrong. An would end up seeing the other girl before long and not because of tennis. She remembered Sakuno mostly because of her long, braided hair, it was very distinctive.

An remembers asking Sakuno out and several of their early dates. An was always very comfortable with her sexuality, she had know for years that she liked girls better than boys, it had never bothered her. Sakuno had been very shy about it, but had agreed. She was good natured about it too, accepting of who An really was and just having fun. On their first date they went for dinner, their second date was a movie, and the third was a walk in the park. An could barely remembered the details about all of their dates, she had seen the diary that Sakuno had written it all down in though. After the first date Sakuno sent her an e-mail thanking her and saying she had a good time, An has a printed copy of the e-mail hidden away in a box.

An remembers their first kiss. It was nothing special or amazing, it was short and inexperienced. To An, however, it was the best feeling in the world, kind of like having sparklers popping under her skin. She had never kissed anyone but her family before, it felt more wonderful than she could have ever imagined. Sakuno had closed her eyes and for some reason, An couldn't stop herself from leaning down and brushing her lips against the shorter girl's. It was light and short but Sakuno hadn't backed away or slapped An afterwards, so An leaned down for a deeper kiss. Their second kiss was more noteworthy than the first.

An remembers moving in together. They had both graduated from college and didn't want to go back to their homes. They rented a little apartment in the heart of Tokyo. They didn't care about having to share a bedroom or that it was really small, it was theirs, that's all that mattered. Sakuno was very tidy and cleaned every chance she got. An wasn't as clean as Sakuno but with a little help and prompting she was able to make all of her stuff mostly neat. They both had specific things they did during the week, but they spent most nights together.

An remembers many things about the time they spent together but the one thing that she always loved, burned through her memory. Sakuno's beautiful, long, braided hair. The tresses were sometimes the center of An's focus, spread across her pillow, wet after a bath, or bouncing behind her as she walked.

"An, come one. We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." An is content to be with Sakuno as they are.

**A/N:** This one's really long. It's mostly definition though. I notice that a lot of words have really long definitions. Common words usually, like Sing, Wild, and Touch.

Today, I'm home alone. It's nice and quiet, I'll type some more and then watch a movie while I sort the filing. I don't know why I have to sort it, It's a lot of stuff and none of it is mine. I had to do it in the fall too, because my parents don't file things, ever apparently. We just have massive piles of it laying around sometimes, if I happen to have a long break, Sort the filing.

Sorry, so, how is everyone doing? Enjoying summer? Be Safe.


	119. Strange

Day 118 – Strange _adjective_

1 a: _archaic_ : of, relating to, or characteristic of another country : foreign b: not native to or naturally belonging in a place : of external origin, kind, or character

2 a: not before known, heard, or seen : unfamiliar b: exciting wonder or awe : extraordinary

3 a: discouraging familiarities : reserved, distant b: ill at ease

4: unaccustomed she was _strange_ to his ways

"That's it! Why do I have to sit across from these two? They're being all gross and kissy.

Zaizen was in the back of Shitenhoji's bus with Koharu and Yuuji and was trying to plead Chitose or someone to save him, it wasn't going so well. Shirashi was almost asleep in the passenger seat normally he might have helped but he was tiered and Zaizen wasn't helping. Zaizen would stop bitching once he fell asleep and didn't have to see the couple being lovey. "Why do we have such strange people on our team? I mean all the other teams are gay for each other but, I though we were normal, the rest of us are straight aren't we?" Koharu threw Zaizen a look but was distracted by Yuuji before their kouhai saw. Zaizen looked at Gin and Kenya for support, the only sounds were the sputtering of the car's engine.

"Be nice Zaizen, maybe they think you're strange. I mean you and Kintarou have to be the only straight players in the whole circuit." Gin chided Zaizen from his seat next to Kenya. "Koharu, Yuuji, tone it down a little, you're scaring the child." Zaizen scowled at Gin and flipping him off for calling him a child. Zaizen replayed what Gin had just said in his head several times before the look on his face changed to confusion.

"What do you mean just me and Kintarou? What about Shirashi-buchou, Kenya-sempai, and you sempai? I know Chitose-sempai has a thing for Tachibana-san and Koharu and Yuuji are a bit obvious, but I was sure you three were straight."

"Wrong Zaizen-chan. Ken-bou grew up with Oshitari Yuushi, it's almost impossible to be straight with such a beautiful cousin. Shira-buchou has a thing for Fuji Shusuke and Gin-kun has developed quite the liking for Hyotei's Kabaji. Give Kintarou a few years to reach puberty and it will grow on him, especially if he keeps chasing after Echizen-kun. It's a spots thing we think, well more a tennis thing than anything. Maybe it'll grow on you too, I'm sure we can find someone more your style. What do you think of the Fudomine boys?" Koharou broke away from Yuuji to explain the inner workings of their team to Zaizen.

"I'm doomed" Zaizen groaned "Doomed to be the only normal person in the whole world." the team just ignored Zaizen's drama fit, it was always best. He just didn't realize he was just as strange as them.

**A/N:** OMG, I'm alive. So much has happened in the last three weeks I will not begin to explain it, so this is today's word because I am too lazy to try and catch up and worry myself sick.

Few points about last three weeks:

a. The mission trip was AMAZING I really want to go back to Mississippi.

b. I am dating the sweetest guy in the world now, he asked me out in Mississippi.

c. Public Enemies and The Proposal were good.

I'm sorry it took forever to get this up, life has been crazy. Going to Otakon this weekend! Did something strange to my back and now it is causing me a lot of pain. Really sleepy, but I wanted this up tonight.


	120. Despair

Day 119 – Despair _verb_

_intransitive verb_**:**

to lose all hope or confidence _despair_ of winning

_transitive verb_

_obsolete_ **:** to lose hope for

"Turn it off! I don't give a damn if you just broke up with your eightieth girlfriend this week, I don't even care that you're in my damn house. However if you plan on staying here any longer you have to turn that shit off." Sengoku raised his head to look at Akutsu with glazed eyes, he'd spent the last few hours moping over being dumped by his latest catch. Akutsu was generous enough to let him in, well actually it was Yuuki who had let him in.

"But I'm moping, this is country music, the music of despair." Sengoku made no move to turn the music off or even down. Akutsu growled and stood up to unplug the cd player. "Hey, I'm moping here." Akutsu shot him a nasty look.

"I don't give a damn, that was fucking annoying."Akutsu sat back down and downed the rest of his beer. "Why'd you come here anyways? You have your own house you can mope at where you can play your music. Also that woman isn't here to make you food or coo over you as if you were a child. You know I don't give a damn." Sengoku laughed and put his hands behind his head.

"I guess misery loves company, you're better than no one, but I was hoping Dan would be here since you two seem so attached." Akutsu raised an eyebrow at Sengoku. "Don't be thick Jin, the kid has an enormous crush on you. He follows you around a puppy, and the whole shebang. I may fail with women but men, I know well enough to smell things like that from miles away. I'm sure you like him too, no need to thank me for my priceless advice for you it's free of charge." Sengoku closed his eyes rather pleased with himself but opened them when he was pulled harshly into a sitting position. "What the hells your problem?" He sputtered at a furious Akutsu.

"How dare you assume things about me? I don't like the kid like that. He's like a younger brother, it would be messed up to think of him any other way." Sengoku was surprised, he was rarely wrong about these things.

"So, if it's not Dan maybe Kawamura-san. Akutsu threw him a dirty look again. "Ok, no. It can't be someone at Yamabuki can it? No, it isn't... you've got to be kidding me, who is it. Minami, Hagashita,... Muromochi?" Sengoku gaged him for a reaction but got none. "Someone not for the tennis team, nah that's impossible." As Sengoku continued to ramble one Akutsu inched closer and closer by the second. Rather annoyed with Sengoku's pointless drivel to quiet him, he kissed him. "Oh, I see now." Sengoku's eyes glazed over again and he reached up to grip Akutsu's face and kiss him again.

**A/N:** Hahaha, I'm not dead. I just forget to post or get distracted by many interesting things. Sorry to everyone. I have a lot of projects in the works right now and many of them my be completed some will not. Anyone who may be able to help with plot development of an OT5 story please message me, I am so stuck with this one story.


	121. Lonely

Day 120 – Lonely_ adjective_

1 a**:** being without company **:** lone b**:** cut off from others **:** solitary

2**:** not frequented by human beings **:** desolate

3**:** sad from being alone **:** lonesome

4**:** producing a feeling of bleakness or desolation

Dear Yuushi,

How are you? Enjoying the selection camp? Is Atobe being his usual obnoxious self? Everything is good here. Hiyoshi is very capable leader and will do fine as captain next year. He was challenged by some American kid, I'm sure you've heard because the guy, Kevin smith he called himself, was looking for Echizen Ryoma. Isn't that that first year from Seigaku, the one who Atobe is always talking about? He was really good though, Kevin Smith, beat Hiyoshi easily.

I'm lonely here without you. I really hope you come back soon, I couldn't if you stayed away too much longer. I missed you as soon as you left actually though I wasn't willing to admit it. We don't get the chance to mail and call as much as I'd like either. I guess that I'm the only one missing someone though, Shishido and Ootori, Kabaji and Atobe, and Taki and Hiyoshi are all still together. I'm sure you don't miss me that much you always seemed to prefer people like Fuji Shusuke.

You'll never see this letter. I don't plan on sending it to you and I know I'll probably delete it before you get back but, I just wanted to write to express how I'm feeling. If this letter should come into your possession, I'm sorry for being annoying and selfish, but I can't help it. I mean at least you have Shishido and Atobe and all those other people to entertain you, I'm stuck with Taki and Hiyoshi who just want to make out and Jirou is always falling asleep without Kabaji here I have to take him home all the time. I was worried that he would fall asleep on the bus and end up like that Kirihara kid, remember when he ended up here?

That's all I've got to say for now, I'll see you when you get home.

Yours,

Gakuto

**A/N:** It's been a while since I've done a letter format. This is during the American selection camps. I feel like Gakuto would be lonely for Oshitari but he wouldn't want to tell him so he'd like write a letter but not send it. I kinda got the idea from a doujinshi but not really.


	122. Sad

Day 121 – Sad _adjective_

**1 a** **:** affected with or expressive of grief or unhappiness **:** downcast _b (1)_ **:** causing or associated with grief or unhappiness **:** depressing _sad_ news _(2)_ **:** regrettable, deplorable a _sad_ relaxation of morals — C. W. Cunnington **c** **:** of little worth  
**2** **:** of a dull somber color

"_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?"_

Atsushi was reluctant to clap but he would rather feel odd than face Mizuki's wrath. Offending Mizuki was a recipe for disaster, he had already seen the consequences when Akazawa had done it, they were not pretty. Atsushi leaned to whisper to Yuuta who was sitting next to him. "Whose idea was it to make the there of tonight's karaoke 'sad'?" Yuuta though for a minute while Akazawa picked a song.

"I think it was Shinaya-sempai, he was bored and he thought Mizuki's idea were all too girly." Atsushi should have know his partner would have come up with such an idea, it was so completely random that only Shinaya, the complete idiot could have though of it. Not that Atsushi didn't like his partner, just Shinaya was not very big in the intelligence department, most people figured it was because of all the hair products he used slowly killed all of his brain cells. So, it figures when they decide to do a themed karaoke night, he would come up with something as idiotic as a sad theme. Why couldn't they have done one of Mizuki's idea's, they may have been girly but they made more sense. Musicals and Disney sounded very appealing right now. It was really depressing actually no one on the team was smiling, not even Mizuki.

"Why don't you sing next Atsushi?" Shinaya spoke gravely in his ear causing Atsushi to jump. He stood solemnly and made his way to the machine where he could pick his song. He scrolled through the songs and sighing picked something random. Garbbing the mike he looked at the screen where the words were projected.

"_Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep_

If there's one thing I hope  
I showed you  
Hope I showed you

Just give love to all

Oh my love in my arms tight  
Every day you give me life  
As I drift off to your world  
Will rest in peaceful sleep

I know there's one thing that  
you showed me  
That you showed me

Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all"

Atsushi cringed as he finished, not only was the song sad but so was his lack of the ability to sing. His teammates stared at him for a second and Shinaya leaned over to whisper to Mizuki. "Remember to never let Atsushi sing again dane."

**A/N:** So.. yeah this one was a bit odd, but St. Rudolph is my crack school especially when it comes to Shinaya and Atsushi. The songs are "Are you Lonesome Tonight" by Elvis and "Lullaby" by creed. I highly recommend both of them.

I've been thinking about changing the name of Word of the Day to something like 500 snapshots. Because I'm so very behind that I'm just putting them up at whatever pace I can now. Changing the name gives me the freedom to post whenever and I can still make it 500 oneshots long. I just wanted ya'lls input first. So, keep it Word of the Day or change to 500 snapshots. Other suggestions for a title may be made.


	123. Hush

**NOTE: **I changed the name, that's about it.

* * *

Image 122 – Hush _verb_

transitive verb

1 : calm, quiet hushed the children as they entered the library  
2 : to put at rest : mollify  
3 : to keep from public knowledge : suppress hush the story up

intransitive verb

: to become quiet

Rinko hummed softly as teenage Ryoma fell asleep in one of the arm chairs in their living room, she smiled. Her son was so peaceful when he slept. Unlike how he normally was with his constant playing tennis video games or games with his father or going to school or tennis practice. In quiet moments like this, she wondered if it was even the same boy. As she picked up her knitting she smiled again, hoping that the silence would last and her son would be able to sleep in peace.

"No, really she said that." Rinko almost cringed when Rinko waled down the hall talking on her cell phone to one of her college friends. Getting up quietly Rinko slid open the screen door and looked out.

"Nanako, could you please be a little quieter." Rinko whispered to her. "Ryoma is sleeping." Nanako nodded and peeked in the room she smiled at the sight of her cousin in a vulnerable state, he looked cute. Nanako silently crept up stairs and Rinko shut the screen. Taking a seat in her rocking chair again she picked up her knitting and went back to humming the song. The silence continued for about twenty minutes until it was disturbed this time, not by Nanako but Nanjirou. Rinko sighed quietly to herself and set her knitting down again.

This time with a more sever expression on her face she opened the screen door and walked out until she could see her husband. She raised her eye brows and crossed her arms, and in a quiet voice she berated him.

"Dear, be quiet, your son is asleep. Do you want to wake him." Nanjirou rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Rinko pursed her lips. "I thought so, now, hush. Come up stairs so you don't wake him." Nanjirou nodded entering the room and seeing his son. He pulled a blanked off the rocking chair and draped it on Ryoma's limp form. He kissed his son's forehead gently and turned the light off as he left, silently shutting the screen and following Rinko up stairs. Rinko smiled, the whole house had fallen into a silence Nanako was in her room reading, Ryoma was asleep in the spare room downstairs. Nanjirou was laying in bed quiet and still. She sighed, it was nights like these she enjoyed the hushed lullaby of the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Ha, Haha. I feel sort of triumphant. It's been forever since I posted a chapter and for that I am eternally sorry. I hope everyone noted the note at the top about the name change. It was for the best cause, it became so hard to post a word a day, not it gives me freedom and stuff to post when I can. I don't really like this chapter but, it's alright. It's good to be back. I hope ya'll are still out there ready to read.


	124. Sharp

Image 123 – Sharp _adjective_

1 : adapted to cutting or piercing: as a : having a thin keen edge or fine point b : briskly or bitingly cold : nipping a sharp wind  
2 a : keen in intellect : quick-witted b : keen in perception : acute sharp sight c : keen in attention : vigilant keep a sharp lookout d : keen in attention to one's own interest sometimes to the point of being unethical a sharp trader; also : corrupt, unethical sharp business practices  
3 : keen in spirit or action: as a : full of activity or energy : brisk sharp blows b : capable of acting or reacting strongly; especially : caustic  
4 : severe, harsh: as a : inclined to or marked by irritability or anger a sharp temper b : causing intense mental or physical distress a sharp pain c : cutting in language or import a sharp rebuke  
5 : affecting the senses or sense organs intensely: as a (1) : having a strong odor or flavor sharp cheese (2) : acrid b : having a strong piercing sound c : having the effect of or involving a sudden brilliant display of light a sharp flash  
6 a : terminating in a point or edge sharp features b : involving an abrupt or marked change especially in direction a sharp turn c : clear in outline or detail : distinct a sharp image d : set forth with clarity and distinctness sharp contrast  
7 a of a tone : raised a half step in pitch b : higher than the proper pitch c : major, augmented —used of an interval in music  
8 : stylish, dressy

He looked at the razor on the dresser, he didn't want his thoughts going there again. He'd already been admonished by his "friends" for that twice this week. He didn't like them anymore because they didn't understand. No one understood. He was used to that, people all had this naive hope that life would be alright, he knew differently. He knew all about life, his mother had the right idea when she named him cursed. Life was a curse to have to force your way through a lonely empty existence for what, nothing. In the end they were all dust in the wind.

After thinking on that tangent his mind came back to the razor, would once more hurt so much? If he was careful no one would know. If he had been careful every time no one would have to have known but he was soft then, and stupid. Now he knew how to skip a meal, place a cut, and push his body to it's limits without anyone else noticing. He could go days without eating and no one would notice, he kept his stomach quiet with mints and gum and during lunch at school he would go "eat" on the roof where none of his "friends" would go.

His head had turned to the picture on his desk. He put three fingers on top of the frame and slammed it down. He didn't want to look at that, it would keep him away from what he wanted. He walked over to his dresser and with hand shaking in anticipation, he picked up the blade. It was lovely, perfect silver. Newly sharpened for maximum application. He ran a finger over the edge, with just enough force to draw a drop of blood. This was the moment more than any that excited him the most. Now with his plan in mind, he let his pants and boxers hit the floor. The cuts would litter his thighs where no one would bother to look. Foregoing getting tissues or gauze to stem the bleeding, he made the fist cut. The bright red excited him and he made another to mirror the first on his other leg.

Cut after cut, he went beyond caring that slowly, he was losing touch. The world became fuzzy, he liked the feeling. It was nice, and it made things seem peaceful. He laid down on the floor as his eye lids became heavy. He was sleepy, as he drifted off he though in the back of his mind, he should clean up after he woke up, so his parents wouldn't find out. For that moment, he couldn't be bothered to care though.

He never woke. The next morning his parents found him dead in his own blood from the cuts. His teammates mourned him, they had tried everything to stop him, he was too far gone. He had died from his knife, his most precious thing, because he let her control him.

**A/N: **Yeah, really morbid. Sorry about that. The idea came from a poem written by Barbie-chan(http: // cbarbie92 .deviantart .com /art/Personify-Me-Sharply-158586882) Go read it, it's very good. Oh, yeah, if you couldn't figure it out. The story was about Ibu Shinji. I believe Shinji means cursed.


End file.
